Contemporary Business
by LateNightConversations
Summary: Following the same time line as my past fics...Post RFB... A series of bounties and the up and down times in between. First up, the crew of the Bebop stumbles across an unconventional and odd bounty. Will things turn out easy for them this time, or is there something more to this one? After all its all just another day on the job.
1. These Lights

"What about this one?"

"No way! Not worth the effort, not for that much"

"Well how about this one?"

"I'm gonna have to pass on that one too. Maybe Spike will take it."

Walking by with a cup and coffee in hand, Spike leaned over the back of the couch where Jet and Faye were seated, looking through potential bounties. "Maybe I'll take what?"

Faye craned her neck back, looking at Spike, then back to the screen. "This bounty, 200 thousand. Small time bank robber."

Coming around the side of the couch, Spike set his coffee cup down on the table. "Nah, I'll pass." Nudging Faye, he motioned to sit down. "Scoot over."

Jet sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Look, one of you two needs to take something, we need money for repairs, and fuel, unless you just want to float around aimlessly and starve to death."

Faye rolled her eyes, sandwiched on the couch between the two men. " Jet, you are being a wee bit over dramatic. Just keep going, there's gotta be something better out there."

Jet continued to scroll through potential bounties, and both Spike and Faye continued to decline. Clicking the next one, Spike smacked his hand away from the keyboard. "Stop! What's this one?"

Jet shot Spike a sideways glare, and clicked on the information. "Well…uhh this is weird…The reward is 30 million…but it's not on a specific person."

"Huh? What do ya mean?" Spike shot a sideways look to Faye who had commandeered his coffee.

"Well…see, the bounty is being paid out by one Cooper McElroy and his sister Rachael. For the return of their father, big time lawyer employed by the Gate Corporation. James McElroy went missing three years ago, his kids believe he was kidnapped by someone with ties to Gate Corp, but who is the big mystery…bring in who ever is responsible for his disappearance, and get the bounty on said person. There is an extra 2 million if McElroy or his whereabouts are found."

"Well that seems highly unconventional…how long has the reward been out?" Spike rubbed his chin.

Jet scrolled down the page scanning for the information. "About two months…"

Faye leaned over Spike's lap, looking at the screen then back to her two comrades. "Don't you two think this whole thing is just plain fishy?"

Jet nodded, lighting a cigarette. "Highly…but we could really use money. I'll call Bob and see if he can shed a little light on this, and I'll have Ed see what she can find"

Spike shrugged and got up, heading down the hall, Faye following after him. Jet leaned his head back, Faye was right, this didn't seem quite right, but money was money, and funds were running low.

* * *

Flopping back on the bed, Spike stared up at the ceiling, Faye sat on the edge of the bed, quietly smoking. It had been a few months since the two of them had worked through all their drama, and just decided to be together. Spike had to admit to himself that he was actually pretty damn happy. Rolling over, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing his forehead against her back.

"This whole bounty just seems to weird, like really weird." Crushing out her cigarette, Faye pushed Spike back, laying her head against his chest.

"I know…it doesn't really sit well with me either. But Jet is right. We really do need this money. There hasn't been a decent sized bounty in a long while, and I don't know about you, but I am sick of going after all these small fries."

Faye remained silent, and Spike smirked to himself as he realized she was dozing off. Running his fingertips down her side to her hip, he chuckled a little as he felt her tense.

Faye half heartedly swatted at his hand. "Spike…knock it off…I'm trying to sleep.."

Shifting a little, he kissed her forehead, his hand moving upward once again, disappearing up her shirt, fingers creeping slowly higher. "Ya know…Jet's busy…Ed's busy…it's been a while since we've had a little alone time in the middle of the day.."

Her eyes opened at his statement. Pulling his hand out from under her shirt, she shot him a mischievous smirk, lifting the shirt over her head. "Ya know…I think you might be on to something there.."

Letting his eyes roam over her naked top half, he grinned. "I dunno now…I mean I thought you wanted to go to sleep."

Pushing him back, she straddled his hips, leaning down to kiss him. "Shut up Spike."

* * *

"Alright, yeah thanks Bob." Jet ended the transmission, and lit a smoke. After talking with Bob he had filled in a little more information, though the whole thing still felt off. Slowly rising to his feet, he headed down the hall. It was time to fill in the others, ans the sooner they got started on this the better. Stopping in front of Spike's door, or rather Spike and Faye's door, since they had taken to cohabitating like an actual couple now, he raised his fist to knock and immediately lowered it. His ears were met by the sound of squeaking bed springs and heavy breathing, he felt his face flush. "Damn it" he muttered to himself, and raised his fist again. He felt a little guilty for interrupting, but they had work to do, play could come later. "Hey you two. I need you to get your asses out here, I've got info on that bounty."

"Jet…we're uhh…a little busy right now" Spike yelled from the other side of the door.

Jet let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine….five minutes.." Shaking his head he walked back toward the lounge.

Hearing Jet's heavy foot falls heading back down the hallway, Spike sank back against the mattress, his mismatched eyes studying the face of the woman on top of him. His fingers tracing small circles along her hips. "Old man sure knows how to ruin the mood huh?"

Faye shifted her hips, and smiled at the groan that came from Spike. She leaned down, pressing her sweaty forehead against his, gently kissing him. "Well…he did say five minutes"

Pressing up against her, Spike grinned, watching as Faye fought to hold back a moan. "Good thing I only need two."

"Well if that's all the effort you're going to give, maybe I should reconsider." Faye flashed him a sly grin, grinding against him.

Gripping her hips tighter, Spike pulled her down for another kiss. "Shut up Faye."

* * *

Jet grumbled to himself as Spike meandered in to the lounge ten minutes later, shirtless with a pair of sweats on. Faye soon followed, wearing the shorts she usually slept in, and Spike's shirt, both still looked slightly disheveled.

"So what's the deal Jet?" Spike plopped down on the couch, propping his bare feet on the coffee table. Faye sat on the arm of the couch beside him.

"Well…see James McElroy was a bit of a recluse…outside of work, he was rarely seen in public. All that money, and no vacations, extravagant purchases, nothing of the sort. Just got worse after his wife died in a car accident. He kept his two young kids locked away from the world, they are just as reclusive as their old man, still living in the family home. That part will come in handy for us later on though."

Spike shot Jet a confused look, and waited for him to continue.

"There is a big retreat for members of the Gate Corp and their families this weekend, everyone who is anyone will be there, they are having a regional conference at the same time. This place is also a secondary headquarters for them, bound to be some good files to look through, perfect opportunity to dig up some dirt."

Lazily lacing his fingers with Faye's, Spike stifled a yawn. "So what…we going to this thing as a couple or something?"

Jet rolled his eyes slightly at the gesture. "Not exactly…Cooper."

Spike arched an eyebrow. "Jet…that is never going to work, how are we gonna pass for a couple of rich kids? Whose gonna believe that?"

"Well ya see Spike-o. That's the beauty of these two being so reclusive, no one has seen them since they were little kids. No one knows what they look like now."

Faye's face lit up. "Guess that means I get to do a little shopping. Right!?"

Spike shot her a quick glare. "I dunno, this whole thing is still just weird."

Faye lethargically got up from her perch on the arm of the couch heading down the hallway. "Spike..I'm gonna borrow some money.." she called over her shoulder.

Spike opened his mouth to protest, but instead lit a smoke. "Fine…but don't blow it all Faye!"

Faye peered around the corner, flashing him a grin and playfully giving him the finger as she disappeared down the hall.

Jet shook his head and chuckled. "Look Spike…sorry for interrupting you earlier…"

Spike took a long drag and smirked, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "Eh, no biggie, still got there."

Jet shot him a slightly disgusted look, before lighting a smoke of his own.

* * *

Several hours later Faye had returned, her arms loaded with bags, much to Spike's chagrin. "How much did you spend?"

Setting the bags down, and tossing his money card back to him, Faye grinned. "Enough…but don't worry, I didn't wipe you totally out….This is for you, go change." She dropped a bag in his lap, and headed back down the hall with the rest of the purchases.

Peering into the bag, Spike frowned slightly. "Gee…how generous."

"You heard the woman. Go change." Jet tried to hide his smirk, by shoving a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh…and I rented you guys a car….you're gonna have to drive out to this place.. We couldn't really afford much…so you might want to come up with a story about a mix up with the rental or something.."

"Great…I see this is going to go well.." Spike continued to mutter to himself as he snatched up the bag and headed off down the hall way.

* * *

"Come on Spike! Just come out here!" Faye yelled in the general direction of the hall way. She sat cross legged, in her newly purchased, simple yellow sundress. A cigarette rested between her fingers, as she tapped her foot.

Slinking into the room, an unpleasant look etched on his face, Spike sighed. He wore a grey and red striped polo shirt and a pair of khaki pants. "I feel like a tool."

"You look like one too" Jet quickly interjected, an amused look on his face.

Faye sighed heavily, getting up and adjusting the collar of Spike's shirt. "You two are being ridiculous…I think you look cute."

Spike rolled his eyes. " Seriously Faye? This is the best you could come up with? And what's with the pocket on this shirt, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"I don't know…put your cigarettes in it or something…God you are being such a baby."

Jet was full on chuckling now "You guys get all packed up?"

Faye nodded, and turned to Spike, who was trying to cram his pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket. He frowned when they didn't quite fit. "Yeah, yeah, I packed my shit too."

"Good" Jet tossed a set of keys to Spike. "Car is sitting right out by the dock. Call me when you guys get there."

"I'll make sure to check in dad" Spike replied dryly, grabbing his bag. "Faye get your shit, lets go."

Grabbing her bag, she followed suit, waving to Jet as they made their exit.

* * *

Walking down the dock, Faye snatched the keys out of Spike's hand. "I'm driving!"

Snatching them back, Spike shoved them in his pocket. "Like hell you are woman! I want to get there in one piece."

Frowning, Faye pushed ahead of him. "You think you get to drive just because you are a man?"

"No…I get to drive because I have seen the way you pilot the Redtail. I plan on living to spend my money"

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence.

Spotting a black four door sedan, Spike pointed. "That must be it."

Faye squinted under the bright sunlight, remembering the sunglasses perched on her head, she pushed them down. "That black one there?"

Spike nodded, Jet had been right. It wasn't a terrible looking car, but probably not one that a pair of rich kids would be rolling around in. He would think more about the excuse for the car on the ride to the retreat. "Come on, lets get goin."


	2. Everything is Alright

Gripping the control column, a sly smirk on his lips, Spike sent the Swordtail into a barrel roll. Something about aimlessly flying through space was somewhat liberating. Accelerating, he maneuvered for a second roll, when the controls locked up. The whole cockpit felt like it was vibrating as the controls shook under his hands. He was now in a nose dive, and couldn't pull out, light headedness set in, his vision dimming as the whole craft violently shook.

Opening his eyes, straining hard against the seat belt, Spike woke with a start. The whole car was vibrating as it drove down a horribly paved road. _Shit, that was a weird dream._

From the drivers seat, Faye shot him a confused sidelong glance. "You alright?"

Rolling the window down Spike lit a cigarette, still trying to get his bearings. He quickly passed a hand across his forehead wiping away the thin line of perspiration from his skin. "Yeah, just a dream.." Exhaling a cloud of smoke, he looked back to Faye. After much squabbling over who should drive, he conceded defeat, realizing the drive would be much worse if he had to listen to her complain about it the whole time. "How much longer til we get there?"

Glancing at the GPS on the dash, Faye shrugged. "About an hour give or take."

"This road is shit…needs to be paved…" Spike stated matter of factly, staring boredly out the window. "Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere. I don't see any other cars...and what happened to the music?"

"mm hmm" Nodding in response, Faye locked her eyes on the road. "Started losing reception a little bit ago, the static was getting annoying."

Tossing his spent cigarette out the window, Spike leaned his head back against the seat, he glanced to Faye from the corner of his eye, she looked so focused, absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the wheel. An evil smirk slowly spread across his face as he reached out, placing a hand on her knee.

Faye glanced down at his hand, then back to the road. "It's going to be kind of weird playing the part of a brother and sister…considering..."

"Well that just makes this all the more naughty, doesn't it sis?" Spike chuckled cutting her off as his hand slid further up her leg.

"Gross Spike. Don't say things like that…it's…it's creepy." She felt his fingertips trace up the inside of her thigh. "Knock it off…I'm trying to drive."

"But I thought you were such a good driver Faye.." he had leaned over, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke. His lips then ghosted against the skin of her neck, and Faye bit her lip when she felt this fingertips graze against her panties. For the briefest of moments, her eyes fell shut.

The screeching of tires, and the loud blare of a horn startled both of them, as Faye blew through a stop sign, the car barely missed being t-boned by a large truck, as she swerved.

Spike could feel his heart practically in his throat. "Jesus Christ Faye! Are you trying to kill us?!"

"Me? That was your fault!"

"You're the one driving…pull over."

Faye shot him a defiant glance. "No"

Grabbing the wheel, he jerked it toward the side of the road, the car skidding to a stop as Faye hit the breaks hard, throwing gravel and dirt around. "Give me the keys Faye. I'm driving."

Leaning back against the seat, she shot him an angry glare. "Are you crazy?! Who's trying to kill us now?"

Rubbing his temples momentarily, Spike turned his eyes back to her. "Guess we're even now aren't…" He was interrupted by Faye getting out of the car, and walking down the road. Sticking his head out the window, he yelled after her. "Hey! Where do you think you are going?" His only answer was a middle finger from his still retreating partner. "Damn it! Faye get back in the car!" Not bothering to answer, she kept walking. Slamming his fist on the dash, Spike exited the car, jogging to catch up with Faye. "Come on…where are you going."

Stopping in her tracks, Faye turned to face him, with anger etched a crossed her features. "I am going home. You can do this on your own. If you want to drive so damn bad, then here you go!" She threw the keys at him, they hit him hard in the chest, as she started back down the side of the road, Spike still trailing her.

"This is all about who is driving? You are being just a tad irrational Faye. What are you gonna do? Walk all the way home."

Spinning around to face him once more, Faye glared with a fiery gaze. "If it means I don't have to spend anymore time with you in that car…then yes I will!" Her fists clenched at her sides, she continued. "And no, it's not about who gets to drive…it's about you always blaming shit on me! You seem to think that you can do no wrong!"

"Would you stop yelling? You are the one who blew through that stop sign and almost got us hit!"

"You're such an asshole sometimes!" Clenching her fists tighter, Faye could feel her nails dig into her palms. Taking a deep breath, she did her best to calm herself before speaking again. " That's all my fault huh? You were the one trying to get in my panties. Let me ask you something Spike…do you think with anything besides your dick? Is that the only redeeming quality you find in me? That I am a good lay?"

Throwing his hands in the air in frustration, Spike sighed. "Well shit Faye…I guess you're right! I guess everything is my fault. I guess I must not love you then right? This must all just be about sex…because I sure as hell couldn't get that anywhere else right? I guess we didn't work through all the shit for any reason right!?" He was becoming increasingly agitated as he spoke, his voice increasing in volume. "Just give me the fucking keys and I'll do this myself. Maybe Jet will come pick you up…or you can hitchhike home…I don't really give a fuck about now!"

"Fuck you Spike!" Faye turned on heel and started down the road once more. _He can do it all himself then, I'll just take my cut when he comes home._ Faye could hear Spike's foot steps crunch on the gravel behind her, as he kept up with her. She knew he didn't want to do this alone, even if he wouldn't admit it.

Lighting a cigarette, Spike sighed heavily as he followed Faye down the road. He really didn't want to go after this odd bounty on his own, and he sure as hell didn't want her hitch hiking back home, too many weirdo's out there. He knew Jet would most likely pick her up, but the thought of leaving her alone out here in the mean time was a bit unsettling, besides she still had the keys.

"Why are you following me if you don't care how I get home?" Faye stopped, her back still to him.

Taking a deep drag, Spike tilted his head back, watching the thick cloud of smoke dissipate skyward as he exhaled. "Because…sometimes I'm a bad liar."

Faye smirked slightly, keeping her back to him. "Bull shit. I've watched you work before...You are far from a bad liar."

Dropping his cigarette to the ground and crushing it out in the gravel, Spike wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his nose in her hair."Maybe I just have a hard time lying to you"

"How do I know you aren't lying right now hmm?"

" Because…I don't do this often…but I'll admit it...it was my fault. If I hadn't been doing what I was…you wouldn't have blown throw that stop sign.. well probably wouldn't have."

Feeling his lips form a smirk against the top her head, Faye turned in his arms to face him, meeting him with a smirk to match his own. "I guess that's good enough, but you'd better make it up to me Spiegel."

He arched an eyebrow. "How exactly am I going to do that?"

Faye rested her hand on his shoulder, letting it slide down his chest, then his stomach, coming to rest on his belt. A sly grin spread across her face, as she gently gripped his zipper between her fingers. "Take me out for a night on the town." With that she stepped back, and headed toward the car. "You can drive if you really want to."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Spike shook his head following after her. "Alright…give me the keys."

"You don't have them?"

"No…why would I?"

Faye slowed her pace. "Because when we were arguing, I kind of sort of threw them at you…over there…I think" Pointing at a spot on the side of the road, she turned to him, her best innocent smile on her face. "I thought you picked them up."

" I didn't even know you threw them…Ugghh…This is just fucking great!" Spike raked his fingers through his hair, looking at the distance between the car and where they stood. "I guess we better start looking then."

* * *

A soft bluesy tune, fine scotch, and the aroma of a slow burning cigar set the mood for one of Jet's favorite ways to spend his quite time. On the table before him sat the last of his newly trimmed bonsai. Kicking his feet up, he took a slow sip of the aged amber liquid. He had made sure the keep the bottle under his bed, as anywhere else on the ship would have found it long gone by now.

* * *

Tapping the ash off the end of his cigar, he knew he should probably get started on dinner, even though there wasn't much food in the fridge. He hoped that Spike and Faye would be able to bring this bounty in, they were running incredibly low on funds, save for the emergency stash Jet had set away.

Rising slowly to his feet, he was about to head for the kitchen, cigar still in hand, when his communicator on the table rang. Seeing that it was Spike calling, he smiled somewhat hopefully to himself. "Hey Spike. You guys get there?"

"Uhh…Not exactly Jet. We've got a bit of a problem."

Jet sat back down, speaking around the cigar firmly clenched between his teeth. "What kind of problem exactly?"

"Well you see…Faye and I we umm…kind of lost the keys."

Slamming the fist of his mechanical arm down on the coffee table, Jet crushed out the cigar in the ashtray. "You were driving…how in the hell did you manage to lose the fucking keys!?"

"We got in a fight, and she sorta threw them.."

Rubbing the back of his head, Jet sighed. "Of course it was the woman…she really.."

"It was my fault." Spike quickly cut Jet off.

"I don't really give a shit who's fault it is…Just find those keys and get on with it."

Turning off the communicator, Jet tossed it on the table, and turned to face Ed who was hanging upside over the back of the couch. "Is Jet-person mad at Spike and Faye-Faye?"

"You don't know the half of it kiddo. Those two are nothing but trouble."

Ed giggled and rolled onto the couch sitting upright. Jet smiled faintly, he thought about dinner for a moment, and then about his emergency fund. His smile growing, he turned back to the young girl. "Hey Edward…how about we order a pizza."

* * *

Tossing his communicator on the seat, Spike stretched and turned to Faye. "Well he was pissed, but that's no shock…So where did you say you threw them?"

Slipping her sunglasses on, Faye stepped back from the car, under the shade of a near by tree. The afternoon sun was starting to get hot. "I think somewhere between those two big trees over there."

"Well that's pretty vague."

"Well get to looking Spike."

"Me? You're helping. You are the one who threw the keys."

"You're the one who admitted fault. Plus I don't want to get my dress all dirty."

Spike frowned, lifting his shirt over his head and tossing it at Faye. "Fine princess, have it your way. But now you are going to be the one who owes me."

Taking a seat on the trunk of the car, Faye rested her feet on the bumper and lit a cigarette, as she watched Spike venture into the tall grass on the side of road. As she smoked, she glanced back to Spike, watching the sun beat against his back as bent over at the waist, searching the grass. She smirked at the muscles in his back as he moved about, suddenly her mind went back to his exploring hands that had gotten them into the mess to begin with. Damn him…he sure is sexy…

"Enjoying the view?"

Snapped out of thought by Spike's comment, she smirked. "Maybe if there was something to look at."

Spike ignored her, and continued his search. "I'm not seeing anything over here Faye. Are you sure this is where you threw them?"

"Yes I'm sure…" Hopping off the trunk, she grabbed Spike's shirt and started toward him, when the sound of something metallic hitting the ground made her stop. She looked down in disbelief. "Umm…Spike…I found the keys."

"What!?" Spike popped up from the tall grass, heading toward her. "Where?"

"They were in the pocket of your shirt I guess. They must've fallen in when they hit you…I guess."

Wiping the sweat off his forehead, Spike chuckled dryly. "I guess you have pretty good aim when you don't try."

Gently slapping his arm as she pushed past him ,Faye opened the back door, and sat down on the seat, her feet on the ground outside. Spike's shirt on her lap. "And I told you there was nothing wrong with this shirt." As Spike reached out for his shirt, Faye tossed it behind her, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the back seat with her.

"Ow…shit." Spike groaned as he hit his head on the door frame.

Faye held back a laugh, as she sat up half way, kissing his forehead. "You'll be just fine."

Pushing her back down on the seat the rest of the way, he leaned in to kiss her. "I don't know…I think I might just die from this wound."

Running her fingers over the small lump forming on his forehead, Faye kissed him again,harder this time, her hands slinking down his body, fumbling with his belt. "I think you'll live."

They were already running behind schedule, one more little delay couldn't do any more harm. Besides it was always best, at least according to Faye, to be fashionably late whenever possible.


	3. Oxygen

Full and satisfied, the three remaining crew members of the Bebop let the laziness of the early evening set in. Jet leaned back against the couch, eyeing the last half slice of pizza in the box. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten so much, and yet it felt so right. Ed was slumped against the other side of the couch, and Ein was curled up between the two of them.

Rubbing his beard lightly, he turned to the young hacker. " You get enough to eat kid?"

Groaning, Ed rubbed her belly, and flopped down all the way on the couch. "Sooo full…I couldn't eat another bite."

Chuckling to himself, Jet got up slowly. "I'll be right back ok?"

Making his way down the hall way and to his room, Jet kneeled down on the floor, pulling a trunk out from under his bed. Rubbing his leg, he winced a little. It had been over a year since he had been shot in that bar, but once in a while, he was still haunted by random pain. Pulling out a beat up leather book, he shoved the trunk back under the bed, and returned to the lounge.

Ed was turned upside down on the couch, her feet on the cushions, her head near the floor, giggling while Ein licked her forehead. Smiling to himself, Jet couldn't help but feel a sense of normalcy at the whole scene. In the time he had gotten to know Ed he had grown to really care for the girl, with an almost fatherly sort of love. Sure she may have began to develop a semi relationship with her real father, but more often than not Jet felt that he himself was a far better parental figure, something he had almost started to take pride in.

Plopping back down on the couch, he patted the cushion next to him. "Come here Edward, I wanna show you something I've never shown anyone on board before."

Ed righted herself, and scooted next to Jet, Ein following, resting his head in the young girls lap. "No body? Not even Spike?" She ran a hand along the cover of the book. "Ooohhh what is it?"

"Nope. You're the first person on this ship to see it." Chuckling to himself Jet opened the book, which was in fact a photo album. "I'll show you what it is."

Amber eyes concentrated on the first image in the book. A bald, blue eyed baby sat on the lap of a dark haired woman, with a dark haired man sitting with them. Ed looked from the picture, to Jet, and then back to the picture. "That looks like a tiny Jet person…but without a beard."

Smiling Jet nodded. "That's because it was me, well is me, when I was a baby."

"Are those your father person and mother person?"

"Yeah they are."

"Where are they now?"

Jet turned the page. "They passed away."

Ed fell silent, and looked through the next page of photos, cuddling up against Jet's side. He put his mechanical arm around her, as they continued to flip through the photos. The young girl giggling when they came to Jet's ISSP academy photo. "You have hair!"

Rubbing the back of his balding head, he laughed. "I wasn't always balding you know." The two of them shared a long bout of laughter of Jet's lack of hair, before Ed fell silent once more.

"Edward doesn't have a book like this…"

The sadness in her voice, tugged at Jet's heart a little. "I tell ya what Ed. The next time we get a bounty, I'll get us a nice camera, and we can make a book like this ok?"

Her face lit up at his words. "Ok!"

They continued to look through the rest of the album, until Ed fell asleep against Jet. Closing the album, he tossed it on the table, and reached over to scratch Ein behind the ear. As a younger man, he had always thought he would settle down and get married, and have a home, with a few kids and a dog. Funny how life didn't quite turn out that way, but what had been built here on the Bebop was about as close as it could be. Ruffling the sleeping girls hair slightly, he smiled warmly. "Love ya kiddo."

* * *

Leaning his head against the back seat trying to regulate his breathing, Spike wrapped his arms around Faye who was still on top of him. "Ya know, I didn't see a single car on this road, until we decided to get busy."

Chuckling against his neck, Faye pressed her sweaty forehead against his skin and kissed him softly. "Right? At least none of them were cops. Could you imagine having to call Jet from jail telling him we got busted for public indecency."

Spike traced his fingers along the small of her back. "He would probably leave us there to rot." Kissing her temple he sighed. "As much as I hate to say it, we really probably should get dressed at get going though…We kinda have a job to do"

Groaning, Faye nuzzled against his shoulder. "Ugghh, I know, but I think a nap sounds good about now instead."

"Trust me, I agree. How about I drive, and you can take a nap?"

Fishing around on the floor boards of the car for her missing articles of clothing, Faye smirked. "I think that sounds like a deal."

The two dressed, and returned to the front seat, Spike behind the wheel and Faye riding shot gun. As he started the engine and pulled back onto the street, Faye gazed out the window. "Hey Spike."

"Hmm?"

"Look…I'm sorry for acting like such an irrational bitch earlier."

Rolling down the window, and lighting a cigarette he offered one to Faye who accepted. "Well, I would be lying if I said you weren't…but hey look, we're far from perfect, and I'm cool with that. So apology accepted."

Smiling, Faye rolled her window down and lit her cigarette. "Thanks"

* * *

Stumbling down the corridors of the Bebop with Ed's sleeping dead weight in his arms, and Ein at his heels; Jet came to stop in front of the door of Faye's old room, which was now Ed's room.

Laying the girl down on the bed, he pulled the covers over her, and smiled as Ein curled up on the foot of the bed, closing the door, he peered in one last time, a smile still on his face. "Night kiddo."

Making his way into the kitchen, Jet stopped at the fridge for a beer, and sat back down on the couch, lighting a cigarette. Lately he had been forced to really think about life and all it had to offer. He knew there was no way in hell that he could bounty hunt forever, but between that and police work, there wasn't much else that he knew.

Draining half his beer in one long drink, he took an equally long drag off his cigarette. He might not have ended up with the kind of family that he had always wanted, but regardless his little rag tag crew had grown into a family. Ed was like the surrogate daughter, Spike like the moody younger brother, he wasn't quite sure where exactly Faye was, somewhere between older daughter and younger sister, but Ein was definitely the family pet.

Four people, all broken and abandon in their own ways, and one dog, had all come together as fate might have it, and formed a bond. It may not be blood, but maybe it made them all the more stronger for it. Each of them played a part in the familial glue that held them all bonded. They had come together once, and been torn apart as each faced their own past demons and issues, but one by one they all came back to the one place they belonged, back to the Bebop.

The ringing of his communicator snapped Jet out of his deep thoughts. Picking it up and glancing at it, he saw it was Spike. _About damn time. _"Hey Spike. You guys finally make it."

It was Faye on the other end. "Yeah Jet, we found the keys, and were here now. About to go in."

"It took you guys that long to find the keys?"

"Well we kind of got hung up with something else, but we're here now. We'll keep you posted ok?"

"Alright, sounds like a plan, you guys be safe."

"Thanks. Bye Jet."

Jet hung up his communicator and chuckled to himself. He really didn't need to know what their hang up had been, he unfortunately had a pretty good idea. Since the two had become a couple he had the misfortune of overhearing a few "hang ups".

There was a small part of him though, that was jealous of what they had. Spike and Faye may still have their issues to work out, but when he saw the two of them together he could see that they really did love one and other. He knew some day he would find a woman of his own, and to be honest he was happy for his comrades. They had dealt with enough pain and loneliness of their own. It was time each of them found someone to help carry what burden was left, and to have someone to confide in.

Draining the rest of his beer, Jet crushed out his cigarette, and headed for his bonsai room. It was time to do a little unwinding.

* * *

Hanging up Spike's communicator, Faye stared at the huge building before them, as they pulled up. The main building itself was huge, and several small buildings flanked it all around. The grounds themselves seemed to go on forever. She heard Spike let out a low whistle as he pulled up out front.

"Damn…would ya look at this place."

Faye was about to answer, when a man who could only be assumed to be a valet approached the car. "Excuse me, sir…allow me to get your bags, and safely park your vehicle."

Spike who was still blankly staring at the building, was snapped back to attention. "Huh? Oh…yeah right. Ok sure thing."

A woman appeared and removed the bags from the trunk, as Spike tipped the valet, who took the car away. The two followed the woman inside, to a large desk in the lobby of the main building. A short, dark haired man with glasses sat at the desk, a pleasant smile on his face as they approached. "Names please?"

Spike stared blankly ahead for a moment, until he felt Faye's elbow dig into his side. "uhh…McElroy. Cooper, and this is my sister Rachael."

The man scanned the list in front of him for a few moments, before scratching something out with a pen. "Right…I see. I wish to give you my sincere condolences about your father. I hope he is returned to you safely, and soon. It is so nice to see you two attending to his affairs."

Faye nodded solemnly, "Thank you, we appreciate your condolences…uhh…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

The man adjusted his glasses, and looked Faye over in a manner that Spike didn't appreciate in the least. He reached out a hand. "Birch…Mr. Matthew Birch."

Taking his hand, Faye smiled politely. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Birch."

Birch brought Faye's hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "Oh no, the pleasure is all mine Miss McElroy."

Spike cleared his throat loudly, trying hard to mask his growing irritation. "So…Mr. Birch, we've had a long drive, would it be possible for my sister and I to be shown to our rooms?"

"Oh right. Sarah, please show the McElroy's to their rooms if you would."

The woman who had their few bags on a cart, nodded, but said nothing, turning and heading back out the doors. Slightly puzzled, Spike and Faye followed.

Sarah was a short, pudgy dark haired girl, and if Spike didn't know any better, he swore she bore a striking resemblance to Mr. Birch. The girl remained silence, in an almost creepy sort of way, as she led them down a walk way to one of the side buildings. Walking into one, Spike was taken back at how nice they were, they resembled cabins, but of the luxurious variety. There was a big common room, with a fire place, and couches and chairs, following Sarah down the hall way, he could see four doors, which he assumed were bedrooms. She paused in front of the second door at the end of the hall. "Mr. McElroy this is your room." As she pushed open the door, Spike was taken back by a big bed in the middle of the room, a desk, a night stand, and a second door which led to a bathroom. Removing his bag from the cart, he set it down inside the door, and reached into his wallet to tip the woman. "Oh no sir, a tip isn't necessary." Not sure if he should push it or not, Spike put the money back in his wallet, and watched as Sarah opened the door to the room across the hall. "Miss McElroy this room is yours." Spike helped Faye get her two bags off the cart, and then turned to Sarah. Her almost robotic manner of speaking was starting to creep him out a bit, and he wanted to get rid of her, and the sooner the better. "Thank you Sarah, you have a good night." The woman flashed him an awkward smile and headed off.

Faye set one bag down just inside the door, as Spike set the other down, looking around the room, that looked almost identical to his, save for a table with a floral arrangement in the corner. Walking over to it, he bent down to smell the flowers.

"Jesus, this place sure is nice."

Spike nodded, and turned to Faye. "Hey uhh…Rachael, I grabbed your bag by accident, its back in my room." He picked one of her bags up and headed back to his room. "You wanna come grab yours?"

Faye followed him out into the hall, and into his room. Spike quickly shut the door behind them.

"What's the deal Spike, those are both my bags…?"

"Shhh…."

Spike quickly began scanning every corner of the room, looking under and on top of various items around the room, before finally sighing and sitting down on the bed, flopping back. "Good, looking like this place is clean."

Faye shot him a confused look, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"That floral arrangement in your room. Its bugged. There is a camera in their, so I would be careful when you change if I were you."

Faye arched an eyebrow. "What!? God that's creepy. Who in the hell would do that?"

Spike sat up and smirked. "Probably that creep Birch. He was all over you."

"I wouldn't call it all over me…is someone a little jealous?"

"Not jealous…he's just creepy, and that Sarah chick too."

Faye nodded. "Ugh, how am I supposed to sleep knowing someone is watching me?"

Spike shrugged. "Dunno, I would suggest you sleep here, but your captive audience will probably notice if the star of their show is missing."

Elbowing Spike in the side, Faye sighed. " That's just plain creepy. So very fucking creepy."

"Don't act weird though….we don't want who ever it is to know that you know you are being watched."

"Easy for you to say Spike. You can do as you please."

He stretched back out on the bed, pulling Faye down with him. "I know, its great. I can walk around naked if I want, with out a care in the world."

Faye snuggled up against him, draping an arm across his chest. "Don't be an asshole about it. Somehow I don't think you're all that crazy about the idea of someone ogling me while I sleep."

Closing his eyes, Spike pulled her closer. "Honestly no. The whole thing kinda leaves me a little skeeved out too."

Letting her eyes fall closed, Faye silently listened to Spike's even breathing, and the sound of his heart beating. She could feel herself start to drift off, and apparently so could Spike. She felt him press his lips to her forehead. "You gotta go back to your room before we fall asleep Faye."

"I know." Reluctantly she pulled away from him, and sat up on the edge of the bed, before getting up and heading for the door, Spike right behind her.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, Spike leaned in, kissing her. "I love you."

Faye smiled at his affection, and slowly pulled away from him. "Love you too. Sleep good."

"You too"

He watched as Faye entered her room and closed the door. Only then did he close his own door, and strip down to his boxers, flopping down on the bed. Turning off the bedside lamp, he tossed and turned on the surprisingly comfortable bed. Despite the comfort, he was finding it hard to sleep alone now. He had grown very accustomed to sleeping next to Faye. Wrapping his arms around the extra pillow on the bed, he rolled on his side, spooning with it.

They had a lot of work to do tomorrow, and he knew he needed to get some sleep in order to get things done. His mind however couldn't help but think back to that hidden camera in Faye's room, and he wondered who was on the other end of it. And why? Was someone on to them, or was it a coincidence. Considering they had just arrived not long ago, he was sure it was the latter.

Forcing his mind to stop thinking, Spike squeezed the pillow tighter against his body, and forced his eyes shut. He hadn't realized how tired he was until sleep shortly took over.


	4. Down in the Valley

A good nights sleep had done wonders. Sitting up and stretching, Spike squinted under the sunlight filtering between the curtains to read the alarm clock. _8 am, not too shabby. _Climbing out of bed, he fumbled into the bathroom glancing at his disheveled appearance in the mirror, deciding a shower would probably wake him up the rest of the way. Turning the water on, he stripped off his boxers, and began to examine and smell the complementary shampoo and body wash. _Damn, these smell pretty good._ They were much unlike the bland, waxy, free soap from the cheap skuzzy motels he was accustomed to.

Letting the hot water beat down on him, he closed his eyes and relaxed. This shower was much better than any motel could have ever offered, hell it much better than the shower on the Bebop for sure. As he lathered up, he wondered how Faye's night had fared. He was still a bit perturbed by the spy camera in the flowers, but was trying not to dwell on it too much.

Rinsing off he turned the water off and blindly reached for his towel on the rack. Bring it to his face, he sighed happily. _Jesus…even the towels are amazing…these might have to come home with me. _It wasn't that he wouldn't rather be home, but Spike had just made up his mind that he was definitely going to make the most of his stay.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed, Faye trudged out of the bathroom, still toweling her damp hair. Yawning, she briefly thought about tossing the towel over the damn flowers, but thought better of it as she dropped it to the floor, as she remembered how Spike had warned her to act normal. She was exhausted, and what little sleep she had gotten last night had been incredibly restless.

Settling back of on the bed, she glanced at the alarm clock, it was half passed eight. _I wonder if Spike is awake?_ Closing her eyes, she tried to get comfortable, but couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on her. Glancing to the flowers from the corner of her eyes, she felt a chill. Honestly she didn't know if anyone was watching the camera, but knowing that it was there was enough to give the whole room and eerie vibe.

Rolling out of bed with a sigh, she decided that if Spike wasn't already awake, he soon would be. She needed to get out of this creepy room, and get on with the day. The less time she spent in there the better she would feel.

* * *

Humming a made up tune to himself, Spike walked out of the bathroom towel less, and rummaged through his bag for a clean pair of boxers. He had just pulled them on, when there was a knock on the door. Still happily humming, he sauntered over to the door, cheerily opening it. "Good mornin'"

Faye pushed past him, and shut the door behind herself. "Morning."

He looked her over, she wore a pair of denim shorts, and a pale blue tank top, her hair was still shower damp. Spike always thought she looked best when she was overly simple, the fact that she didn't really have to try made her all the more attractive to him. He smiled. "Babe, did you feel how fucking soft those towels are?"

"Yeah I did…Wait. Did you just call me babe? And why are you so damn chipper?"

Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, Spike chuckled a little. "Heh, I guess I did. And, I dunno, I guess I just slept really good last night."

Plopping down on the edge of the bed, Faye sighed. "Well I guess at least one of us did. I couldn't sleep knowing that someone might be watching me. Do you know how uncomfortable that is?"

Climbing on the bed himself, Spike propped himself against the headboard. "Can't say that I do."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Of course not. So what's the game plan for today?"

Reaching across to the nightstand, Spike grabbed a pamphlet and began flipping through it. "Well…they left this in the room, its an itinerary of all the days events."

Faye frowned slightly. "I didn't get one in my room, all I got was a spy camera." Pressing down on the bed with her hands, she furrowed her brow. "And I swear your bed is softer…Why can't I help but feel like I am getting the raw end of the deal here?" Laying back on the bed, Faye rolled on her stomach, and wrapped her arms around the pillow, turning her head to face Spike.

"Ya know, I think maybe they just like me better."

"Yeah, I am sure that's it. So, again… what's the plan?"

Flipping through the pages of the pamphlet some more, Spike shrugged. "I dunno, I was thinking we could each take in a few of these seminars, and then maybe hit up some of the family events…mingle, see if we can't get any information out of anyone." Turning the pages again, he arched an eyebrow. "Oh look Faye, I found the perfect one for you to sit in on. Making the most of your woolongs : How to save for the future."

Reaching over and snatching the pamphlet from him, she slapped him in the arm with it. "Funny. Real funny…Oh, here's one for you. Making amends with the past: Learning to be the best you that you can be"

Spike playfully kicked her foot. "God do these corporate fucks really eat this kinda shit up?" Getting no answer, he looked over at Faye who now had her face buried in the pillow. He kicked her foot again, this time a little harder. "Hey! Get up."

"No..I…Mmm hmm mmm eeping" Faye mumbled incoherently from the pillow.

Leaning over her, Spike placed his hands over the top of hers, lacing his fingers with hers, and peppering the side of her neck with kisses, before blowing in her ear, in an annoying fashion. "Faye, get up."

Pushing him off, Faye sat up rubbing her eyes. "Fine, fine. I'm up. Are you happy now?"

Spike who was now rummaging through his bag for something to wear, turned to face her. "Yes. That's much better."

Watching him bent over the bag, got the gears in Faye's head turning, slinking off the bed, she crept up behind him, running a slender finger up his spine. She grinned at the goose bumps the rose on his skin. As he stood, Faye ran her hands over his shoulders, before he could turn around.

Spike smirked, and leaned back against her a little. "Ya know, I missed not having you sleeping next to me last night."

Rubbing his shoulders softly, she kissed between his shoulder blades. "I know exactly what you mean."

Spike tensed a little at her touch. "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you were trying to seduce me. Just can't get enough of me huh?" Spike turned to face her, locking his eyes on hers, expecting some sort of witty retort. He was caught off guard when instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and met him with a hard kiss, her mouth opening under his without hesitation when he deepened it. He was so absorbed in the kiss, he didn't notice her hand snake down his body, until it disappeared into his boxers. Quickly he broke the kiss, dropping his forehead to her shoulder. "Fuck….Faye."

She kissed her way up his neck, to his ear. "I don't really have to try, do I?"

Spike smirked, there was the witty retort he was expecting. Involuntarily he pressed himself against her palm, biting his lip slightly, when a knock at the door startled them both.

"Excuse me…Mr. McElroy…are you in there?" Spike groaned, as he recognized the voice on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just a second."

Faye and pulled away from him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Spike saw her mouth the word 'sorry' as they briefly made eye contact. Fishing around in his bag, Spike looked for something loose enough to hide the fact that he was very much aroused. Grabbing a pair of sweats, and a tshirt he quickly pulled them on, and hurried to the door. "Mr. Birch…how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to let you know there is a continental breakfast in the main building, and if you are not interested in that, then there are coffee and muffins in the common room here." Looking past Spike, to Faye seated on the bed, Birch adjusted his glasses. "Good morning Miss McElroy. How did you sleep?"

"Oh just fine, thank you. Very lovely beds here."

Birch flashed her an almost creepy smile. "Good, glad to hear you're enjoying it here. Maybe I'll see you around later."

Faye forced her best fake smile. "Hopefully."

Turning back to Spike, Birch nodded curtly. "Mr. McElroy." and with that he left, Spike quickly shutting the door behind him.

Quickly stripping off the clothes he wore, Spike redressed in a pair of jeans and a short sleeved button up plaid shirt. Smoothing out his shirt, he turned to Faye, who was still seated on the bed. "I think Birch has the hots for you Faye."

"I hate to say you're right, but I think you are. He seriously creeps me out." Rising to her feet, Faye headed toward the door, stopping beside Spike to adjust his collar, and leaned up, kissing him. "I don't know about you, but I think coffee sounds amazing right about now."

Smirking, Spike turned the door knob, holding it open for Faye. Giving her a mocking bow. "Yes it really kinda does…Those muffins sound better though, I'm starving...after you"

* * *

On a park bench, under the shade of a tree, Jet sat watching Ed and Ein chasing each other around. He had all but forgotten what life was like when things could be so innocent and care free. Taking a drink of his coffee, he turned to the man seated beside him. "So Bob, what did you need to see me about?"

The mustached man took a drink of his own coffee before replying. "Well Jet, its about what we talked about on the phone earlier. See your hacker there was on to something when she couldn't find records on Cooper or Rachael McElroy. There are no birth certificates, no social security numbers, never a drivers license issued to either. Not even under their mother's maiden name. The only record I could pull on them was a census, when they live with James and Marie McElroy…which would be their parents."

Jet rubbed the back of his head, and lit a cigarette. " Huh? So it's like they don't exist?"

Bob nodded. "In theory kind of. They are offering to pay a reward for their father's return, and a bounty on those responsible, but the statement it self was never given in person. No one had seen them since they were kids, but you already knew that, since your partners are using the ruse to your advantage. The house they live in, is the family home, so it is still in the name of James McElroy. Literally nothing is in the name of either children."

Exhaling a cloud of smoke Jet shook his head. "I'm really not starting to like this Bob. It just doesn't sit right with me."

"I'm with you Jet, this one is just too damn bizarre."

* * *

Finishing off his third muffin, Spike slumped back in the comfortable high backed chair in the common room. Taking a long drink off his coffee, he watched as Faye quickly finished her third cup. "You gonna save some of that coffee for anyone else?"

She shot him a glare. "Maybe…maybe not." With that she got up for yet another cup. Spike smiled as he watched her.

Dumping a sensible amount of sugar in her coffee, Faye turned to head back toward Spike, bumping into a man in a janitors uniform. "Sorry…excuse me."

"Its ok miss" As the dark haired, blue eyed man briefly made eye contact before scurrying off, Faye couldn't help but think that he looked painfully familiar. Shaking her head as she made her way back to Spike's chair, he shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"Nothing, that janitor just looked really familiar."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Spike shrugged. "Ok…?"

Taking another drink of her coffee, Faye set it down on the table, she decided against finishing it. "Do you have any cigarettes on you?"

Smirking, Spike patted his shirt pocket. "I thought you'd never ask." He motioned with his head toward the door. "Come on."

Exiting the building and sneaking around the side, Spike lit two cigarettes, and passed one to Faye who eagerly accepted, inhaling deeply.

Spike watched her, amused. "You think rich kids smoke?"

She shrugged. "Who cares? Rich kids do lots of things they probably shouldn't."

Chuckling, Spike nodded, taking a deep drag of his own. He would be a liar if he had said he wasn't jonesing for nicotine, and bad. "Guess you have a point there."

"Glad I'm not the only smoker around here!" A deep, joyful voice interrupted the pair.

A middle aged looking man with salt and pepper hair approached, lighting a cigarette of his own. He nodded toward Faye and stuck his hand out for a shake from Spike. "I'm Dan. Dan Montgomery."

Spike shook the man's hand firmly. "I'm Cooper McElroy" He motioned toward Faye. "And this is my sister Rachael"

"Oh…you're that missing lawyers kids. It's a real shame about your dad. But it's nice to meet the two of you."

Faye nodded politely. "You knew our father?"

Dan shook his head. "No, 'fraid not. I've only heard about it through the grape vine. I'm just a pencil pusher in the accounting office. What brings you two out here anyways?"

Taking an overly long drag off his cigarette, Spike quickly exhaled before he could start coughing. "Well…we've been cooped up to long in that house….Dad didn't really like us getting out there much after mom's accident. Guess he just wanted to keep us safe, but we thought that we should be here, ya know, see the kind of people he worked with on the outside."

Faye shook her head solemnly to add effect to Spike's story, smiling inwardly at his acting skills.

The man nodded. "Well that's good. I don't think people should spend all their time locked away from the real world, makes for real weirdo's ya know? I think you two will enjoy yourselves this weekend. We've been doing this the last three years, ever since Mr. Birch was kind enough to sublet his property to the Corp. He's a bit of an odd duck, but I think he means well."

Leaning against the wall, and finishing off his cigarette, Spike nodded in agreement. "Well it's been really nice to meet you Mr. Montgomery, but my sister and I have some seminars to attend. We'll see ya around."

* * *

Never in his life had the urge to eat honey been so strong as it was now. Standing at the bottom of a large tree, Jet glanced up at the many branches between himself and the large bee hive at the top of the tree. Slowly making his way upward with ease, branch after branch, he swatted at stray bees that threatened to get between him and his goal, until the buzzing grew louder and louder, and then louder yet.

Sitting up quickly, on the old beat up yellow couch of the Bebop, it took Jet a moment to realize that it had been a dream, and the buzzing was his communicator on the table. Fumbling with it in his half sleep, he answered. "Yeah?"

"Jet…I need you to do us a favor."

"Huh…oh Spike…yeah what's that?"

"Get whatever information you can on a Matthew Birch…probably about 5'10. Brown eyes. I'd say about 28 to 32 years old."

Jet rubbed his eyes, still trying to decipher his odd dream, while trying to pay attention to Spike. "Sure thing? You think this guy might be a lead?"

"Yeah, or something like that. Call me when you get something."

Hanging up with Spike, Jet closed his eyes and laid back on the couch for a moment, before sitting back up. "Edward…get in here! I need you to find something for me." he hoped the girl was with in earshot, because he really didn't feel like searching the bowels of the ship for the hacker. A loud crashing from the kitchen, and a bark from Ein was all the answer he needed. Cringing slightly, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he would clean that up later, whatever it was. "Ed! Now!"

* * *

Hands laced behind his head, Spike laid sprawled across the bed, his mismatched brown eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Ok…so we've established that some weird shit is going on with your man Birch, hopefully Jet and Ed can dig something up."

"Gross…don't call him that Spike." Faye sat on the edge of the bed, flipping through the itinerary again. "So were going to go to two seminars each….then meet up back here and exchange info…that's the plan right?"

"Yeah that's the plan….and I think you should give him a chance, he seems like your kind of man, he's gotta be loaded if he owns this place, and gets paid by the Gate Corp, to use it."

Turning to poke him hard in the ribs, Faye gave her best mock hurt look. "Fuck you Spiegel."

Pulling her back against him, in a tight bear hug, Spike laughed. "Now, now my dear, have pertinence, maybe tonight, but for now we have work to do." He then proceeded to tickle her sides.

Giggling, Faye squirmed out of his grasp, Pushing him away playfully. "Speaking of which…I have to be at my first seminar in like… fifteen minutes."

Spike tried to hide his slight disappointment. These moments alone were turning out to be more enjoyable than time alone in their room in the Bebop, where interruptions were a constant threat. "Then you better get going. I'll see you back here in three hours?"

Faye nodded, heading for the door. "Yeah. Good luck."

As she headed out of the room, Spike picked the pamphlet up once more, and thumbed through it again. Now what sounded like a good way to kill the afternoon?


	5. Careless

"The first major step for saving for the future is to avoid major debt."

_Right…easy for you to say. _Faye rolled her eyes slightly, and leaned heavily on her elbows, feigning interest in the speakers words.

"However for everyone debt is not always avoidable. To get out of debt, there are simple steps to follow. Spend less than you earn, pay the minimum on balances, be sure not to over pay. Tackle smaller debts first, eliminating them will make you feel better about beginning to rid debts…"

Faye glanced around the room, she seriously doubted anyone in this room had any debt, or any that could revival hers. _Maybe I really should start to consider paying that off…_

"Even those with out debts should take financial responsibility, one never knows when an emergency should arise. Budgeting is a must. After budgeting, the remaining money should be split. 60 percent for spending, 40 percent to be saved. Change spending habits that can be detrimental to saving, and once you make these changes, try not to reward saving with a big purchase."

Faye held back a chuckle. _Oh you mean like not going to the track or the casino after getting money…right…_

"Be on the same page as your significant other"

Resting her chin boredly on her hand, Faye smirked. _Well as long as we have money for booze, smokes, and we aren't starving…I think we're on the same page. _Her smirk grew a little as she realized that she was referring to Spike as her significant other. _I wonder how he's faring right now anyways…_

* * *

Mismatched brown eyes scanned the room, falling on the seemingly straight laced corporate drones. They continued to the clock on the wall in the corner of the room. _Only 20 minutes to go._ Spike was currently in his second seminar of the day, he had taken Faye's sarcastic suggestion to heart and had decided to sit in on the seminar for letting go of the past and becoming the best person you can be in the present. After almost two full seminars, his brain felt like mush. He didn't know how people could sit through meetings all day long, every day and not want to blow their brains out by the end of the day. He sighed softly, and tapped his foot under the table, trying to distract himself from his overwhelming desire to smoke a cigarette.

Half listening to the speaker talk, Spike could feel his skin crawl slightly. Something about the man's mono tone, yet oddly soothing voice reminded him of that leader of the Scratch cult.

"When our desire to cling to the past begins to effect our future in an unhealthy manner, we must ask ourselves a series of questions."

This got Spike's attention, as he leaned his chin on his hand, giving the speaker his full attention for the first time this afternoon.

"We must ask ourselves, Am I missing out on potential opportunities because I am letting the past hold me back? Who is truly there for me? How can I enjoy shared connections with those who are in my life now? Though it may be hard, try to forget who was once their, realize there is a meaning behind why they are no longer a part of your present."

It suddenly began to feel too warm in the room, and Spike swallowed hard, his mouth dry. These words were hitting a little too close to home for his liking.

"Learn to reciprocate the effort, perhaps you know someone else who is in need of letting go of the past. Be there for those who are their for you, building new relationships can help focus on the present. It is proven that reciprocated relationships are only truly working relationships."

Spike needed to get out of this room, and soon. He desperately wanted to see Faye for some reason that he couldn't fathom. He could feel himself begin to sweat, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, hoping no one had noticed his uncomfortable state.

"Your past does not own you. It can not dictate to you what you should or can do with your future with out your consent. Remember that ever day is a new chance to make new memories and take full charge of your life in a way that you want."

That was enough for Spike, loudly he pushed his chair out from the table, and headed for the door, fully aware of the many pairs of eyes on him, including those of the speaker. He paused at the door, meeting the gazes of several people. "Uhh…sorry for the interruption…just needed to… Umm… use the restroom. Sorry."

Quickly exiting the room, he shoved past several people until he was out of the building, and around the corner by himself. With slightly shaky hands, he fumbled with his cigarettes and lighter. Taking a deep drag, he let his head fall back against the building, his eyes falling closed. He thought about all the death that had followed him through his twenty eight years of living. It was more than one person should have to bare witness too. It had started with his father, then his mother, then his uncle, leaving him without any family to speak of. The trail of death had only snowballed from there. The countless nameless lives he had taken with his own hands as a member of the syndicate. Then there was Mao, Lin, Shin, Annie, Vicious, and of course Julia. Though he had let her memory go, she still haunted his dreams from time to time, even with Faye sleeping right beside him, though he would never tell her that.

Eyes still closed, he took another shaky drag off his smoke. The thought of Faye brought a faint smile to his lips as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. He did indeed have a future, much like he had told her once after she had turned Whitney over to the cops. There was Jet, who was like a surly older brother, Ed and Ein, Miles, and even Doohan. They were all people he had grown to care for and trust. They were his present, and the pieces that paved the way toward a future. Above all else, there was Faye. He knew that he would never be able to repay her with words or actions for what she had done for him. Somehow, she had managed to save him from himself and his past, though he wasn't even sure that she even knew that. He sure as hell didn't know how she had managed to. It spoke volumes to him how much that damn woman truly did mean to him.

Spike suddenly became aware of the sensation of eyes upon him. Opening his eyes slowly, he focused on the dark haired, pudgy form of Sarah. She rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands behind her back, her pale blue eyes fixed awkwardly on him. Nonchalantly he waved, relaxing his tense form. "Uhh Hey."

"Hi Mr. McElroy….Are….Are you ok?"

Spike shrugged, and slid down the wall, coming to rest in the soft grass, crushing out his spent cigarette and lighting a new one. " Yeah, I'm fine."

Sarah inched closer, and sat beside him. "I didn't think you would smoke."

Spike reached the pack over to her, offering her one, which she shook off. He shoved the pack back in his pocket. "What? Rich kids can't smoke?"

The odd woman picked at a few blades of grass. "Does your sister smoke?"

"Yeah…why?"

Shifting a little, Sarah finally met his gaze. "I didn't think she would either…Your sister is really pretty. Like, really pretty."

"Uhh…yeah…" Spike crushed out his half smoked cigarette, and stood brushing off his pants. He suddenly was becoming very uncomfortable. "Well it was nice seeing you Sarah, but I really need to be getting back to my room. Bye." He quickly hurried away from her, and back toward his cabin, what was with these people?

* * *

Faye laid sprawled out on Spike's bed. She was still pretty certain that his was much softer than her own. Which was why she was elated to discover that he had forgotten to lock his door, and save her from having to return to her own hard bedded, spy camera laden room.

Rolling on her stomach, she buried her face in the pillow, which decidedly smelled very much like Spike. She let her mind wonder to lanky lunkhead, who she still couldn't really believe she was in an actual relationship with. Never in a million years could she have foreseen this outcome.

She thought back to the time when he had met her outside the police station, when she had turned Whitney over to them to cash in on his bounty. It had been that day that she had realized that she was starting to become infatuated with the cowboy. Her thoughts then wandered to the night she had spent out under the stars in her crudely dirt drawn bed in the ruins of her childhood home. It had been that night with nothing to do but think, that she had admitted to herself that she loved him, though she knew it was all in vain.

The sound of a key turning in the lock snapped her out of her reverie. Rolling on her side, she propped herself on her elbow as Spike trudged into the room. "Hey."

Furrowing his brow, Spike locked the door behind himself. "How'd you get in here?"

"You left the door unlocked when you left."

Immediately searching through his bag, Spike shook his head. "No I didn't. I better not be missing anything…"

"Spike…when I came back here, your door was unlocked, that's why I came here instead of my own room."

Satisfied that everything was still in his bag, Spike plopped down on the bed. "I clearly remember locking the door when I left. That means someone was in here. This isn't good Faye…I'm really starting to not feel good about this."

Moving to wrap her arms around his waist from behind, she rested her chin on his shoulder. She didn't really want to agree with his statement, but she had a bad feeling about this too.

* * *

Pacing the lounge of the Beop, Jet bit down on the filter of his cigarette impatiently. "You find anything yet Ed?"

The young hacker peered at Jet over the computer screen with an almost scowl. "Don't rush Edward Jet-person…this is delicate work."

Jet resumed his pacing. _Don't pull that teenage attitude on me missy…_ The only sounds in the room were the clicking of computer keys, the heavy footfalls of the pacing man, and Ein's incessant panting, despite the cool temperature of the room.

Ed heaved a sigh and flopped back on the floor. "I don't think the Birch person you are looking for is real…"

Jet halted his pacing and shook his head, watching as Ed popped back up and resumed her work. "Is anyone in this fucking thing real?"

"Ohh! What's this? Matthew Birchy Birch isn't real…but Cooper and Rachael Birch are."

Letting the still burning cigarette fall from his mouth to the metal floor, Jet raced over to the computer looking down at the screen. He recalled Spike's description of Matthew Birch, which looked an awful lot like the picture of Cooper Birch displayed on the screen. "Ed, what can you find about these two?"

Ed punched a few more keys and pulled up another screen. " Cooper and Rachael's mother and father person are Marie Smith, and Donnie Birch…Ohh look!" Ed pointed to a line on the screen. "Donnie was a bounty hunter just like you and Spike and Faye-Faye!"

"Ed..this Marie Smith, was she by any chance married to James McElroy?"

Jet watched the screen as she pulled up marriage records. Looking at the confirming information, he could feel a knot form in his stomach. "Good work Ed." He rubbed his face, and sighed. "Marie was married to James McElroy…but the kids weren't his…this makes sense now. But this whole thing smells fishy."

Ed drew a deep breath through her nose and turned to Jet. "No silly…It smells like bell peppers."

Nearly tripping over Ein who was following him back and forth across the room, Jet sighed heavily and rolled his eyes at Ed's comment. "Would you lay down Ein!"

"Oh! The place where Spike and Faye-Faye are is owned by that Donnie person."

"What!? Shit." Jet stopped his pacing, and headed for his bonsai room where he left his communicator. He needed to call Spike, and fast.

* * *

Hands shoved in his pockets, Spike casually strolled across the luscious green span of grass leading to the large barbecue shin dig. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was behind them, he turned to Faye. "So one more time…I'm gonna go mingle, you're gonna go mingle, we'll meet back up at my room and exchange info…and then we're gonna go check out that basement."

Faye gave an exasperated sigh. "I got it the first ten times you told me. I get it."

Spike smirked at her agitation as they approached the party. "Have a good time."

As he watched Faye saunter towards the bar, Spike headed for the buffet table. His eyes scanned the array of food set out, falling to a shrimp ring. Never in his life had he seen shrimp that big. Grabbing one he popped it into his mouth, followed by a second, and then a third.

"Sir, would you like a plate?"

Turning to face a caterer, Spike sheepishly shook his head no, and slinked away. Spotting a large covered gazebo, with a fire pit in the center, and several cigar smoking men seated around it; Spike decided that was his new destination.

Stepping on to the newly stained wooden floor of the gazebo, Spike scanned the large table of booze before him.

"Have a seat boy! Let me get that for you!"

Spike turned to face and older balding man with a mustache. He wore Bermuda shorts and a gawdy Hawaiian shirt, and was clearly intoxicated. Nodding dumbly, Spike took a vacant seat on the cushioned bench near the fire, as the man returned, handing him a glass of scotch and taking a seat beside him. "Thanks."

"No problem sonny! I heard rumors you were here. Your James' boy right?"

Taking a sip of his scotch, Spike nodded. "You knew my father?"

The man took a large puff of the cigar that he held between his fingers. "Yeah, I knew him. No offense, your old man was a bit odd, but a nice guy."

Fishing the pack of cigarette out of his pocket, Spike attempted to light one, only to have it smacked out of his mouth by the older man. He was about to protest, when a rather expensive looking cigar was held out before him. Accepting, he leaned forward as the man held out a lit match. Taking a few puffs, he nodded his thanks. "So…my old man never really talked about work at home, what exactly kind of work did he do for the corporation?"

The man drained his scotch, and puffed on his cigar again, leaning in closer to Spike. "Well…you didn't hear this from me…" his voice held a very heavy slur as he spoke. " But your daddy was in with some deep stuff. Mostly getting people off the hook for embezzlement, helping covered up funds that were shifted around, tax evasion…in other words, he bailed out the less honest so to say."

Spike nodded, his eyes fixed on the fire. _Well, that would certainly be a reason to be bumped off…_

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need another drink. You alright there kid?"

Spike looked down at his half empty glass and nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." As the man stumbled off, Spike used his current position to his advantage, observing the crowd. Scanning through, he noticed Sarah lurking in the corner near the dance floor. Dan, the man he and Faye had met earlier was dancing with who Spike assumed was his wife, Birch was talking up some grey haired man, and finally he spotted Faye. She sat in the grass, with her legs tucked under her, glass of wine in hand, casually chatting with a young woman. _Hopefully she's having some luck._

* * *

Taking a sip of her wine, Faye laughed at a comment from her current companion, a girl named Angela. The two had met when she had asked Faye to snag a glass of wine for her, obviously under aged to drink.

"So that guy you are with…that's your brother right?"

Faye arched an eyebrow. "Yeah..why?"

"Because he is really cute." Angela giggled.

"Aren't you a little young?"

"No." The younger girl scoffed. "I'm seventeen, I'm almost legal."

"Oh..well he has a girlfriend, unfortunately." Faye took another sip of her wine, eyeing the girl. "So how many times have you been out here?"

Angela finished of her glass in one large gulp. "Ever since they started doing this three years ago, my dad always makes me come. Apparently he doesn't trust me to stay home alone…Just because I would rather be partying with my friends instead of here with all these stuffy people. That's why I am glad I met you. You don't seem like them."

Nodding, Faye finished her own drink. "Yeah, well I am glad I met you too. This is my first time out here."

"Your dad is that missing guy my dad was talking about on the drive up here. Isn't he?"

Faye nodded.

"My dad thinks he is dead, thinks someone had him bumped off for helping launder some money or something like that."

Now that got Faye's interest. "Did he say anything else?"

Before Angela could even answer, a masculine voice interrupted the pair. "Ah, Miss McElroy. Fancy running into you hear."

Forcing herself not to roll her eyes, Faye turned to the all familiar voice of Birch. "Oh. Mr. Birch, what a pleasant surprise."

"Please…no need for such formality. Call me Matthew, please. Would you care to join me for a drink Miss McElroy."

"I thought we were skipping formalities." she smirked "And of course I would."

Birch offered her a hand, as she stood, and Faye accepted, smoothing out her dress. "Angela, it was very nice to meet you." Turning back to Birch, she forced a smile. "Shall we?"

Pushing his glassed up his nose, he smiled. "Of course Rachael, right this way."

* * *

Half way through his second glass of scotch, Spike turned to the older man seated beside him, who was leaning heavily back on his free hand as he sipped his drink. "You a fan of baseball kid?"

Spike nodded, not really knowing a ton about the game, save for what he had learned listening to the games with Miles while working for Doohan. "Yeah, Blue Sox Fan."

The older man almost choked on his drink as he held back a laugh. "Those chumps? No way..you gotta find yourself a winning team to root for."

Spike shrugged. "What can I say, I've got a thing for the under dog."

His gaze shifted to a newly occupied gazebo. Its only two occupants being Faye and Birch. Spike had been watching them since Birch had singled her out. He knew Faye could take care of herself, and even though Birch was creepy, he didn't think he would try anything with so many people around. Still, he couldn't shake the discomfort that was setting in.

* * *

Lighting a cigarette, Birch offered one to Faye who eagerly accepted. She had been longing to fuel her nicotine addiction for hours, and had forgotten to bum a few off Spike before they spilt up. Taking a long drag, she looked around the gazebo. Ivy climbed up its lattice sides, a fire burnt in the small pit in the middle, the only other light being cast from a few torches burning just outside. In the back of her mind, she hoped Spike was somewhere near by. Exhaling smoke, she turned back to Birch. "This is a very lovely place, you own this place, no?"

"Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it here, and yes it's mine, my father left it to me when he passed away."

Faye feigned sympathy, as she rested a hand softly on his forearm. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Birch glanced down to her hand, an almost creepy smile on his face. "Oh its quite alright. He lived a nice long life." He placed his free hand over hers, as he smoked with the other. "So Rachael…do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh me? No..I don't" Faye immediately kicked herself mentally for her statement. _Idiot…_She felt her skin crawl as Birch's smile grew wider, his fingers pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well…then, I hope you don't find me to forward…" he trailed of, his land resting on Faye's knee as he leaned in.

* * *

Downing the rest of his second drink, Spike set the glass on the floor beside his feet. He had yet to catch the name of older man beside him, but he had to admit, he was having a pretty good time bullshitting with him. "So old man, you married?"

The man let out a loud laugh. "I was…still paying on the mortgage for a house I don't even live in. She thought our gardener was a better match. What about you kid, you married."

Spike shook his head. "Not married. Got a girlfriend though."

Slapping him on the back, the old man laughed. "Good man! It's all down hill once you put a ring on it."

Spike's eyes fell back on the gazebo in time to see Birch lean in and kiss Faye. Gritting his teeth, he could practically feel his blood boil. He turned back to his companion with a friendly nod. "Thanks for the chat and the cigar old man, I'll see ya round. I got something to take care of."

Hopping over the side of the gazebo, he jogged down the hill. Spike had made up his mind, he was going to kill that slimy bastard.

* * *

The kiss caught Faye off guard, and she felt sudden panic set in as Birch wasted no time invading her mouth his tongue. Pushing him back, Faye broke the kiss, hoping she was doing as good a job as she thought at masking her disgust.

Birch looked at her with a bewildered look on his face, readjusting his glasses as he fumbled with an apology. "I…I…I'm…"

A familiar voice cut him off. "Rachael! Oh there you are. I've been looking all over for you." Faye silently gave thanks to whatever higher power was out there that Spike had interrupted what was sure to become a very uncomfortable situation.

Lighting a cigarette casually, Spike shot a glare toward Birch. On his trek to the gazebo, he decided that beating the shit out of him probably wasn't the best idea. "I just wanted to let you I was heading back, it's been a long night, and I'm beat."

Faye nodded. "Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea, I'm a little tired myself. I think I'll head back with you." She turned back to Birch with a wink. "I had a nice time Matthew. Good Night."

Birch dumbly nodded. Spike dropped his cigarette butt in his drink as he walked by, shrugging his shoulders. "Oops." Birch glared at their retreating forms, lighting a cigarette of his own.

* * *

Spike jogged to catch up with Faye, who was hurriedly heading back toward the cabins. "Hey you ok?"

She slowed her pace as he caught up with her. "Yeah, I just need to brush my teeth, and maybe drink a gallon of bleach and I'll be good. Did you get any information out of anyone?"

Spike chuckled at her comment. "Well, seems our guy McElroy was in some heavy stuff, embezzlement, money laundering, helping cover up tax evasion…the kind of stuff that could make you some enemies. What about you, I mean other than playing tonsil hockey with that creep, did you find anything out?"

Faye elbowed him hard in the ribs, grinning at the involuntary grunt that came from him. "Pretty much about the same. So I guess that's all we have to go on."

Rubbing his side, Spike glanced around to make sure there was still no one behind them. "So when we get back, grab your gun and meet me back at my room. We've got some serious snooping to do." He hoped it would be a fruitful search. He was about done with this place.


	6. Trouble

Checking, and rechecking his gun for the third time, Spike tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, and paced his room, waiting for Faye. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, he opened it Faye shoved passed him, a look of irritation of her face. "Its gone Spike!"

Shutting the door, he turned to her, shooting her a confused look. "What's gone?"

"My fucking gun. That's what's gone!" It was now Faye's turn to pace the room, she was beyond pissed. "Not to mention I'm also missing a bra, but that's not important right at the moment. Someone was in my room, going through my shit, and they stole my gun."

Raking a hand through his unruly hair, Spike sighed. "Well this is great…not only do you not have a weapon, but someone is on to us I think." He sat down on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. "So we're gonna have to change the plans up a bit. We're gonna go hard tonight, dig through anything we possibly can. If we come up empty handed, we'll leave tonight. This is really not sitting well with me at all."

Faye took his spot on the bed, as Spike began to dig through his bag, finally coming back to the bed with a pocket knife. "Here…"

Faye reached out for the knife, and was shocked when he placed his gun in her hands, tucking the knife into his belt. "Spike…I.."

"No, you're taking the gun, I would feel better knowing you were well armed."

Rising to her feet, Faye tucked the gun into the waistband of the jeans she had changed into. "Well we should probably get this over with huh?"

Spike nodded and reached for the door knob, Faye stopping him. He raised and eyebrow quizzically as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with more passion than she ever had before. Breaking the kiss slowly, Spike smirked. "What was that for?"

Leaning her head against his chest, she laughed slightly. "I didn't want that creep to be the last one to kiss me."

Wrapping his arms loosely around her, his kissed the top of her head chuckling. "Well, I'm pretty sure we're not going to drop dead tonight, so that shouldn't be a problem. Now come on, lets get on with this."

As they headed out the door, both were unaware that they both had missed calls and messages from a very concerned Jet.

* * *

Pacing the lounge of the Bebop once more, Jet grumbled to himself. "Why the hell aren't they answering?" He was debating going after them, as he would feel much better knowing they were safe. He knew he was being paranoid, they were probably just busy, they would probably call any time now. "I'll give them a few more hours…" He eyed his communicator on the table as he continued pacing.

"Jet person…you're going to make a hole in the floor." Ed watched him from her perch on the back of the couch.

Smiling faintly, he sat down on the couch. "Is that better?"

"Yes!" Ed hung upside down on the couch, and turned to flash a big cheesy grin at Jet. "Spike and Faye-Faye will be A okay kay." Tumbling to the floor, she sprung to her feet and ran out of the room, leaving Jet alone. Shaking his head slightly, he lit yet another cigarette, his eyes fixing back to the communicator. _They better be alright.._

* * *

"We still clear?"

Faye glanced around, the party had ended a while ago, and everything seemed dark and silent. "Yeah, I don't see anyone."

Spike continued to try to jimmy the basement window open, with a slight clank, the lock popped, and he slowly opened it, sticking his head in and looking around, flash light in hand. "All clear, come on." Climbing in through the window, he stuck his hand out, helping Faye down to the floor.

Clicking on her flashlight, Faye glanced around the room filled with boxes, crates, and filing cabinets.

"Where do we start?"

Glancing around, Spike motioned to the far left corner of the room. "Guess that's just about a good of a place to start as any." As Faye followed behind, he pulled the lid of one of the boxes. "You take that half of the room, I'll take this half, just don't wander to far away."

"Yes dear." The sarcasm was heavy in her voice, as she began to flip through a stack of papers from one of the files.

Spike moved on to another box, the flashlight between his teeth. It was just a box of invoices, they didn't make any sense to him, but they certainly didn't look like anything illegal. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he frowned slightly. _How fitting, the basement is hot as hell…_ He eyed Faye across the room. "You finding anything good over there."

Turning her flash light on him, she shook her head, smirking as he shielded his eyes from the light. "No, not yet." Setting the file in her hand down, Faye turned her attention to a trunk in the corner of the room. Curiosity getting the best of her, she set her flashlight down, and lifted the few boxes off the top. As she attempted to open in, she realized it was padlocked shut. "Shit…" she muttered under her breath, as she pulled a bobby pin from her pocket, and sat down on the floor, and attempted to pick the lock. After much coaxing, the lock popped, and Faye took a look inside. "Jesus Christ…."

Spike moved to his third box. This search didn't seem to be getting them anywhere. None of this seemed to be anything remotely sketchy. In fact, anything incredibly damning was probably under lock and key at corporation headquarters. Glancing around the room, Spike realized he could no longer see Faye. He felt a slight panic grip him. Coming around a pile of boxes, he saw her sitting on the floor, scooting back from a large trunk, her hand clasped over her mouth. "Faye?"

Shakily Faye got to her feet, and pointed to the trunk, turning her back to it. "In there."

Spike shrugged, wondering what had her so upset as he peered into the box, he soon got his answer. There, nestled among various items was a human skull, with a vary obvious bullet hole in the top. Grimacing, he reached in, shifting the skull, and pulled out an old blood soaked shirt, something fell out of the pocket as he turned to Faye. "Well…this isn't good."

Hesitantly, Faye reached down for the fallen item, which she realized was a wallet. Opening it, she studied the name and the picture on the ID, and handed it over to Spike. "Neither is this.."

"James McElroy…" Spike read the name on the ID, and glanced back to the skull in the box. "Well…I think we found him…or at least part of him."

Faye rubbed her arms as if she were cold, despite the heat in the basement being almost unbearable. She was becoming more and more uncomfortable with each passing minute. "So what now?"

The two of them stood in silence, each staring at the trunk before them. Spike desperately tried to think of an answer. They had come this far with this plan, they needed to money, there was a big piece of the puzzle in front of them, and yet everything in his mind screamed get out. "Well I think that we should…" Spike never got to finish his sentence, as he felt the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.

"Don't fucking move."

Upon hearing the voice, Faye immediately reached for Spike's gun in her waist band. She never got a good look at the source of the voice as she was hit in the back of the head with something hard. Falling to her knees, she heard Spike yell her name as she fumbled for the gun, though tunnel vision made it hard to see, and soon everything went black.

As Faye was struck, Spike reached for the knife in his belt, only to be met with a sharp stick, followed by a burning sensation in his neck. He turned, swinging at the assailant with the knife, but found his footing to be shaky and his momentum took him right to the floor, the knife bouncing out of his hand. Quickly he tried to pull himself to his feet feeling woozy, only managing to stumble a few steps before losing consciousness.

* * *

Jet woke with a start on the beat up yellow couch. Shaking the fog of sleep from his head, he reached for his communicator, hoping that Spike or Faye had called him back. Seeing that neither had, he rubbed the back of his head, and punched in a different number, waiting for an answer. "Hey Bob."

"What ya need Jet."

"I want to know if you have any information on a Donnie Birch." Jet heard the clicking of keys as Bob pulled up something.

"Well, looks like he had a rap sheet for petty theft, writing some bad checks…did a small stint in jail, then apparently decided to become a bonded, licensed bounty hunter. He died about four years ago, says it was a suicide. That's about it…why?"

Jet sighed, that didn't help at all. "Just wondering, I think my partners might be in some kind of trouble. Thought that might help shed some light on things, but guess not. Thanks Bob." Ending the call, he leaned back against the couch, and ran through his debate with himself once more. If they were in trouble, he might be the help they needed, though he knew both were pretty good at getting out of things on their own. And if it were just a miscommunication, then he would never hear the end of how he was just being a mother hen. Though he thought the two should be grateful he even cared at all. "Fuck it…if they haven't called by morning, I'm going after them." He mumbled to himself as he laid back on the couch once more closing his eyes and drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Spike…damnit Spike…wake up."

Spike quickly became aware of the fact that his hands were behind his back, and the tell tale sign of rattling metal could only mean that he was cuffed. Groaning he opened his eyes, trying to focus his blurred vision on any one point in the room. "What…what the hell happened?" As he slowly became more aware of his surroundings, he realized they were still in the basement, he was cuffed, as was Faye who was seated behind him on the other side of a support beam. As he moved his wrists, he became aware that something that felt like rope bound his cuffs to the beam . His eyes traveled to his feet, where he realized he was shackled.

"I was hoping you knew how we got like this." Faye answered from behind him.

Clearing his throat, Spike was also aware that it, along with his mouth were both very dry. "No..I think they injected me with something…How's your head?"

Faye leaned back against the beam, and winced. "Hurts like hell, but I think I'm ok."

"Well…Well..Well…look who's finally awake."

Faye went wide eyed as she recognized the voice easily, she turned to the door way, as Birch entered the room, Sarah right behind him. "Matthew…why are you doing this?"

Birch pulled a gun from his waist band, Faye's gun to be exact, and smirked. "If I told you that, I would have to kill you…well…at least a lot sooner than I planned on."

Faye fell silent, as she watched Birch walk over to Spike. "So…who are you two?"

Spike chuckled nonchalantly. "You have a memory problem? We went over this when we got here. I'm Cooper McElroy, and that there is my sister Rachael." He motioned back toward Faye with his head.

Birch kicked Spike hard in the leg. "Cut the shit numb nuts….I want your real name."

"I just fucking told you who we are…are you fucking stupid?" Spike winced slightly at the blow to his leg.

Squatting down, Birch motioned about with the gun in his hand as he spoke. "See…that's a bit of a problem for me…cuz Cooper and Rachael McElroy aren't real people. And I of all people should know that. See…I'm Cooper Birch…and that over there…see Sarah there, that is my sister, Rachael Birch….so hows about you stop dicking me around and tell me who you really are."

"Spike Spiegel.."

"And the girl?" Both remained silent, only further irritating Birch. "Bitch, I asked what your name is."

Faye shot him an indignant glare. "Faye Valentine."

Birch knelt down before her, and leaned in, pressing his lips to her forehead, tracing a finger down the side of her face, as she tried her best to move from his touch. "I like that….very sexy." Rising to his feet, he handed to gun to Rachael. "Keep an eye on them, I need to take a shit."

As Cooper left the room, a sadistic smile spread across Rachael's face as she eyed their captives. "I should just shoot both of you right now, and show him I can do something right." She moved across the room, coming to straddle Spike's lap, the gun against his forehead as she leaned in, whispering in his ear. "I can do lots of things right."

Faye stifled a nervous laugh, as she was in close enough proximity to hear every word. "Yeah I bet."

Rachael ignored her, and began to kiss Spike's neck, much to his horror. "Ya know…I'm wearing your girlfriends bra…" she pressed her chest against his.

"You can keep it…" Faye scoffed from the other side of the beam.

Climbing off Spike, Rachael now knelt in front of Faye. "You sure are a mouthy bitch…" She leaned in on Faye, tracing the tip of her tongue up the side of her face. "Don't think I wouldn't mind a pretty little thing like you either though… you're very beautiful when you sleep..you know that?" She leaned in, whispering hotly in her ear.

Faye cringed, knowing now who had been watching that camera, and tried to jerk her head away. "Get off me you crazy bitch!"

"Rachael! What are you doing?" Cooper came back into the room, drying his hands on his shirt as he swiped the gun from his sister. "Give me that. Jesus…I can't even leave you alone for ten fucking minutes. Besides I told you, I get the girl first, you can have her when I'm done."

Spike couldn't help but feel incredibly uncomfortable as the two sat there bickering over Faye like she was the last piece of desert at the dinner table. He cleared his throat, hoping to steer their conversation somewhere else. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you kill McElroy?"

Cooper stopped his bickering, and gave a wicked smile. "After mom died…he locked us away from the world, like we were fucking prisoners. He was always at work…and just left us there….we weren't allowed to go outside and play. It was just us…the two of us in that god forsaken house. He wasn't our real dad anyways…not that good ol' daddy Birch was much better."

"Yeah, he was just a low life bounty hunter like you two…the best thing he did was leave this place to us." Rachael's use of air quotes as she interjected, gave reason for Spike to doubt that the land had really been left to the sadistic pair.

Cooper spun to face his sister. "Rachael, shut the fuck up." Turning back to Spike, he began to pace back and forth. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… James kept us locked away…we didn't even get to go to our own mother's funeral…he got what he had coming to him. Not to mention all that money that tight wad had stashed away. And that dead beat Donnie up and ditched mom and us…bounty hunting was his true calling…can you believe the fucking cops thought he killed himself?"

"We did good on that one."

"Rachael! For god sake…shut your dumb fucking mouth.."

Pacing back and forth once more, Cooper continued. "Two men who were supposed to raise us…love us like a father should…did nothing for us. We were left to fend for ourselves…you know what it's like to not have a family?"

Both bounty hunters remained silent, truth be told they knew exactly what it was like.

"But you have a family Coop. You have me."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers, Cooper sighed heavy. He grit his teeth and turned to his sister once more. "For Christ sake. You stupid fucking bitch…how many times do I have to tell you to shut up!?" Gripping the gun tightly, he fired three rounds into her.

Faye let out a surprised scream, and Spike cringed at the reverberating echo of the gunshots off the concrete walls.

Rachael lurched forward a few steps, before falling to the floor, dead. Cooper stood over her body for a moment, and poked her with his foot. He turned to Spike and Faye once more. "There….now I have no family." With that he tucked the gun back in his waist band, and left the room once more.

* * *

Eyeing the dead body in the middle of the room, blood slowly starting to pool around it, Faye leaned back heavily against the beam. "Spike…we need to get out of here."

The panic was more than evident in her voice, and Spike sighed, trying to keep his own cool. "Yeah, I know that…I would love to hear a suggestion on how if you have one."

"Spike, this is not the fucking time to try to pick a fight…I swear if we get out of this you are…"

"Psst…hey…you two."

Faye trailed off her sentence at the sound of the new voice in the room. Spike turned his head toward the sound of the voice as a dark haired man snuck out from behind a stack of boxes. Staring in disbelief, Spike smirked. "Darren?"

Faye's face lit up like Christmas, at the appearance of the man. "Dave! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Dave offered a warm smile. "Working…I've been tailing you two since that morning I bumped into you at breakfast..I'm trying to cash in on that bounty…and apparently you two are bounty hunters…I had no idea."

"You never told me you were one either."

He grinned. "You never asked."

Rattling his cuffs, Spike sighed in irritation. "I hate to break up this little reunion, but we kinda have a problem here…check her for keys." The last thing Spike really wanted was to be saved by the man Faye briefly dated while they had been trying to figure their shit out. But he figured he could put aside his pride just this one time.

"Right!" Carefully avoiding the blood pooling around Rachael, Dave fished into the dead woman's pockets, finding what he was looking for. "Bingo!"

Making his way toward Spike, he crouched beside him, fumbling with the keys. Spike motioned with his head back toward Faye. "Get hers first." Dave complied, and in a couple minutes Faye was free.

As Dave worked on unlocking Spike's shackles, Faye retrieved his Jericho which was sitting on top of a near by crate. The shackles undone, Dave searched the ring for the right cuff keys when the door opened once more. All three froze. "Go."

Dave gave Spike a questioning glance, and he repeated himself. "Go!"

Grabbing Faye, Dave drug her behind a stack of crates just before Cooper entered the room.

"What the fuck! Where in the hell is the girl?!"

Spike just smirked at Cooper's displeasure. "What girl? There was a girl here?"

Smacking Spike across the face with the Glock, Cooper grit his teeth, breathing hard. "Don't get all fucking cute with me. Where the hell is she?" Not even waiting for an answer, he glanced around the room. "Where are you…you little bitch." An evil smirk growing wider and wider across his face, Cooper placed the barrel of the gun against Spike's forehead. "I'm done playing woman. Get your ass out here now, or I'll paint the floor with his brains!"

Spike closed his eyes, and hoped Faye wasn't dumb enough to be called out like this. Licking his lip, he could taste blood from the hit to face he had taken. He just hoped Dave had enough common sense to get Faye out of there, if this was going to be his end, he didn't really want her around to see it.

From their spot behind the crates, Dave saw Faye tense. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugged off, taking off before he had a chance to stop her. " Ok…Cooper..I'm here…" Hands raised she slowly approached him.

The ever present creepy grin on his face, Cooper pressed the gun harder against Spike's temple. "Perfect…you made it in time for the show."

Faye pulled the Jericho from the back of her pants, and raised it on Cooper. "Put the gun down Birch.."

With a cackle, Cooper tensed his finger on the trigger. "Please…you wouldn't dare shoot me.."

Seeing his finger tense slightly, Faye fired, hitting him the shoulder.

Grabbing his shoulder with the gun still in his hand, anger etched across his face, Birch quickly brought it back down, preparing to shoot Faye.

Spike closed his eyes, he didn't want to see this. He couldn't see it again. Julia had been bad enough. The gun shot rang out…followed by a the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. Though it sounded to close and heavy to be Faye. Opening his eyes slowly…there lay the body of Cooper Birch, a bullet hole cleanly through his forehead. His eyes quickly turned to Faye who wore a stunned expression, the gun trembling in her hands as she slowly lowered it. Spike was suddenly aware of Dave unlocking his cuffs.

Rubbing his wrists as he rose to his feet, Spike made his way to Faye. Gently he rested a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump under his touch. With his free hand, he slowly took the gun from her hands, and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok."

Faye buried her face into his shirt, he arms snaking around him tightly. "I…Ive never…"

Kissing the top of her head, Spike nodded. Had the situation been different, he would have even congratulated her on such a nice clean shot. Judging from her reaction though, he had been fairly certain she had never killed anyone before "It's alright." Making eye contact with Dave, the two men conveyed a silent understanding.

Taking off his coat, Dave draped it over Faye's shoulders as Spike pulled away from her. Slipping his arm back around her shoulders, he motioned toward the door. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"We should probably wait around for the cops on this one?" Dave asked apprehensively.

Spike nodded, Faye leaning against him as they walked. "Yeah, might be a good idea."

As they approached the door, Faye turned and took one last look at the body sprawled on the floor, before Spike drug her through the door way, Dave shutting it behind the trio.

Spike sighed heavily as they made their way into the fresh air outside, and Dave called the police. Holding back a yawn, he knew it would be a while before the cops would be done with them once they arrived. It had been a long night, but it unfortunately was far from over.


	7. Say Something Now

Spinning red and blue lights cast eerie shadows along the buildings as Spike smoked yet another cigarette, in companionable silence with Dave. Craning his neck from his current position he could see Faye sitting half in, half out of a near by cop car. She had a very scratchy looking blanket around her shoulders as an officer questioned her, Spike frowned, as the low lighting made it impossible to read either of their lips.

"She'll be fine."

Spike ran a hand through his hair, and turned his attention to Dave. "I know…I just feel for her ya know…The first time you kill someone is a bitch."

The dark-haired man rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.. "I wouldn't know my self but I believe you…Wait..just how many people have you killed?"

Crushing out his cigarette, Spike sighed. "To damn many."

A uniformed officer approached the pair, and took his hat off. "Mr. Spiegel, Mr. Jones, a detective will be with you shortly to ask a few questions." As he walked off, Spike nodded curtly. Then turned to Dave with a grin. "Davey Jones eh?"

Crushing out his cigarette, Dave grinned, shaking his head. "Shut up." As a man in a suit came toward them, Dave motioned with his head in the direction. "I think that's our guy."

Approaching the pair, the middle aged detective adjusted his tie, and offered his hand to each man for a shake. "I'm detective Greene, I have a few questions for you gentlemen." Turning to Dave, he flipped open the note book he had in hand. "So Mr. Jones, you are a bounty hunter, correct?"

Dave nodded. "Yes. I was here on my own accord, operating separately from these two." He motioned toward Spike and Faye seated in the car still. "But we were after the same bounty."

"Do you have a weapon on you?"

Dave removed the Beretta that he had openly holstered on his hip, and handed it over to Greene.

Ejecting the clip, and looking it over, he snapped it back in place. "Did you fire your weapon at all during the altercation in the basement."

Dave shook his head. "No."

Scribbling something down on the notepad, and handing the gun back to Dave, Greene turned to Spike. "Mr. Spiegel…Miss Valentine is your partner correct?"

Spike nodded. "Yeah."

"And you also have a weapon on you correct?"

Handing over his Jericho, Spike nodded.

"And this is the weapon Miss Valentine shot Birch with, correct?"

"Yes, she shot him with my gun. I gave it to her for protection, because her gun was stolen by Birch, which is what he used to shoot his sister."

Greene made more notes in his book before continuing. "And Miss Valentine shot Birch in self defense?"

Spike shoved a cigarette in his mouth nodded as he lit it. " Birch was going to kill me when she shot him the first time…in the shoulder." Peering over the detectives shoulder, he double checked to make sure Faye was still where he last saw her. " He was going to fire on her when she shot him the second time. I think that constitutes self defense don't you?"

Greene raised an eyebrow, as the officer who had been with Faye approached them. "Excuse me for a moment gentlemen." The two men then compared notes, speaking in hushed words that Spike strained to hear, only able to make out the phrases "Same." and "Check out." Turning to both men, he closed his notebook, and handed Spike's gun back to him. "Alright…your stories check out, your good to go."

Spike didn't need to be told twice, as he headed for the car, Dave trailing a distance behind him.

* * *

Faye stared down at her feet, the blanket draped over her shoulders making them itch, she shifted uncomfortably. For the last hour she had been questioned, and re-questioned about the nights earlier events, much to her displeasure. She would just as soon forget them, and the image of Birch's dead body sprawled out on the floor, dead by her hand.

She looked at her hands, splaying her fingers out before her and wiggling them. She had killed a man tonight, without a thought, like it was nothing. She felt conflicted, Birch was a bad man, he had killed plenty of people. He would have killed her, and Spike too. Yet she felt a nagging pang of guilt over taking a life.

"Hey."

Faye jumped as Spike's voice startled her out of thought. She turned her green eyes up toward him, where he rested an arm over the top of the car, leaning against it. "Hey." From the corner of her eye she could see Dave leaning against the bumper.

"You alright?"

The concern in Spike's voice was easily read. She nodded, shifting her gaze back to her hands. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Clearing his throat loudly, detective Greene reappeared, approaching the trio at the car. He held Faye's Glock in his hands. "Miss Valentine, you can have your weapon back."

Faye shook her head. "I don't want it." Her statement earned her a questioning stare from Spike.

Greene nodded. "One last thing before you go…as you know, there obviously isn't a bounty to pay out…since the bounty was made under false claims. In fact, we found some pretty heavy stuff in Birch's room, guy was a real whack job, turns out he just wanted to kill some bounty hunters…Talk about daddy issues…But anyways, where was I? Right…there is no bounty to pay out, but the CEO of the gate corporation is willing to pay a sum, if you are willing to keep this under wraps…don't need the press hearing about this apparently."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "So in other words, hush money? How much we talking here?"

"Something like that." Greene nodded. "The original 30 million."

The three bounty hunters exchanged glances, all nodding in agreement. Greene smiled. "Didn't think that would be a problem for you. I'll let him know." With that he left the trio alone once more.

"Damn, 10 million a piece, not bad." Spike was glad to be getting something for all this trouble.

"Nah, I'll take 5. You two split the twenty-five."

Faye shot a confused glance at Dave. "Seriously? I mean…you're sure?"

Dave nodded. "Yeah, I mean you guys did most of the work, and you've got your other two partners. I'm good with the five." Shrugging, he looked around absentmindedly. "Hey I don't know about you guys, but I think I am heading back to my room, I wanna get an early start home tomorrow."

Faye climbed out of the back of the car, shrugging the scratchy blanket into the back seat. Wrapping Dave in a tight hug, she pressed her forehead to his shoulder. "Thank you Dave. I mean that, thank you."

Loosely he wrapped his arms around her, shifting his gaze to Spike slightly, before turning his attention back to Faye. "Hey don't mention it. I'm just glad I got to you guys when I did." Letting go of her he stepped back as Faye released her hold on him. "Take care of yourself Faye."

Turning to Spike, Dave stuck his hand out for a shake, which Spike accepted. "Take care of that girl. Ok?"

Spike smirked. "I plan on it…Hey listen, thanks for saving our asses man."

Dave shrugged. "All in a days work I guess. I'll see ya around Spike." Waving a hand as he walked off, Dave headed for his room, leaving Spike alone with Faye.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she yawned. "We should probably get back to our room too."

Nodding, Spike slipped his hand in hers. "Lead the way my dear."

* * *

Waking for the second time in the middle of the night, Jet quickly shot up from the couch. It took his sleep addled mind a moment to register that it was the ringing of his communicator that had startled him from slumber.

Snatching the device from the table, he glared at it, seeing that it was Spike finally calling. He was going to give him a piece of his mind for sure. "Spike! Where the hell have you been!?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist old man. We were kind of hung up."

Jet rubbed the back of his head, sighing angrily. " I know what hung up usually translates to, if that's why you didn't call me back I am going to skin you alive when you…"

Spike quickly cut him off. "No..not that kind of hang up. We found McElroy…well, we found what was left of him that is. Turns out the kids weren't his, their real dad was some dead beat bounty hunter named Birch, and they killed both of them."

Wearily rubbing his face, Jet sighed yet again. "Oh really? You don't say? If you would have listened to your message or called me back you would have known that!"

"Easy…don't have a fucking coronary. We got captured, by those weirdo's. Long story short if that Dave guy Faye was seeing hadn't shown up, you'd probably be at the morgue identifying bodies…well, if there was anything left of us."

Jet's eyes lit up with surprise. "What was he doing there?"

"Turns out he's a bounty hunter too. We were cuffed, he got us out of it, and then shit got ugly."

"Ugly how? And where's Faye?"

"She's in the shower. Ugly how? Well lets see…Cooper stole Faye's gun out of her room, blasted his own sister with it, and then Faye killed him."

Jet's eyes went wide as he processed what he had just heard. "Hold up…Faye killed Cooper Birch? She alright?"

"She's in the shower, yeah I think she is ok. I mean she's shaken, didn't want to take her gun back from the cops.…She's never killed anyone before…But I think she'll be fine, I'll talk to her later. But Jesus Jet, you should have seen the shot, right between the fuckin' eyes! I was impressed."

Jet rolled his eyes slightly. He supposed it was a good thing Spike was proud of his girlfriend, but he was a little disturbed by the situation bringing about such pride. "What about the bounty?"

"There is no bounty….but…wait for it…The CEO of the Gate Corporation is willing to pay the original price of the bounty…They got a lot of corrupt fucks working for them, don't want the ISSP snooping around and what not."

Grinning from ear to eat, Jet leaned back against the couch. "So 30 million?"

"Well…no, see…we were gonna spilt it three ways with Dave, but he only wanted 5 mill, so 25 goes to us. We kinda figure some things out, 10 million to you for repairs, food, and whatever you want to do with the rest. Faye and I will each keep five each, and we're going to save the remaining five together."

Jet chuckled. "Save it together huh? You're actually serious about this?"

Spike chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah. Hey listen Jet, its been a long night, I'm gonna get some shut eye. We're heading back tomorrow morning. Night"

Before Jet could reply, Spike had ended the call. The older man flopped back down on the couch, glad that his partners were ok. Maybe he should listen to Ed more often. Dwelling on the thought, he chuckled to himself before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Tossing his communicator back on the night stand, Spike rose to his feet and stretched. The shower was still running and had been for a while. His senses were aching for a cigarette and considering that Faye was most likely going to want to talk about the nights events, his ache turned into a need, as he fished for his pack in his pocket, and made his way for the door.

Stepping into the cool night air, Spike lit his smoke, and took a long drag. The nights events really had gotten him thinking. For a moment when Birch had the gun to his head, a part of him had been terrified that he wouldn't be going home. Not going home held a lot more meaning to him these days than it ever had before. Not going home would mean no more meals of beef less beef and bell peppers, and instant ramen. It would mean no more odd yet endearing ramblings from Ed, no Ein always being under foot to trip over either. Certainly it would mean no more cheesy situational analogy stories from Jet, or trying not to snicker when passing him by in his pink apron in the kitchen. It would mean no more falling asleep next to Faye in a bed that was not quiet big enough for two, with a damn cat somewhere in the mix. No more naps on the beat up yellow couch, no more busted AC, or shower that didn't seem to want to hold hot water.

For the first time in his adult life, Spike actually felt like he had a home, it was far from perfect, but it was somewhere that he fully belonged, and the thought that it could have been all taken away in seconds shook him to the core. It wasn't a feeling that he was used to, and yet he welcomed it all the same.

Tossing his spent cigarette into the grass, he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back inside toward his room, and Faye.

* * *

Digging through Spike's bag, Faye finally came across a t-shirt, and a pair of sweats to change into. The clothes were too big, she rolled the waist of the pants down a few times, and tossed on the shirt, at this point she didn't care, she just didn't want to go back to her room at all costs.

Giving her hair one last go over with the ridiculously soft towel, she tossed it in the corner of the room, and plopped down on the bed, rolling on her back, green eyes fixed on the ceiling. The sound of the door unlocking caused her to tense, as she rolled on her side to face the door. Mentally she scolded herself for being so jumpy, there was only one person who would be unlocking the door.

Walking into the room, Spike shut the door behind him and locked it. "Hey. How ya feeling?"

Faye rolled to her back once more, returning her gaze to the ceiling. " Ok."

Spike frowned slightly at her shortness, and stripped his clothes off, down to his boxers, and stretched out on the bed beside her. One had behind his head, the other lazily draped across his stomach, he adverted his gaze to the ceiling as well, as an overwhelming silence took the room over.

Shifting his gaze, he stared at Faye from the corner of his eye. She had a vacant look on her face, though he could practically hear the gears in her head turning. "Stop thinking about it."

Faye kept her gaze on the ceiling and sighed. "I cant."

"Well try. You will be just fine, I promise."

Rolling on her side, Faye furrowed her brow. "How do you know?"

Lifting his arm so Faye could scoot closer, he draped it over her side as she laid her head against his chest. "Because…you forget, I've killed a lot of people."

Faye remained silent. She most certainly had not forgotten what Spike was capable of, though she didn't particularly want to think about that. The man she knew and loved wasn't a cold blooded killer, and the thought of it was rather disturbing to dwell on. "What was it like?"

"Hmm? What was what like?"

"The first time you killed someone…."

Tightening his hold on her slightly, Spike took a deep breath. "It was terrible to be honest. I was nineteen, when I first joined the syndicate, Vicious and I, we ran drugs and shit. We we're in the thick of the mess back then. I remember it though, they brought both of us down to the basement of headquarters, and there are these two guys down there, rival syndicate members, they've got their hands tied behind their backs, and they're on their knees." Spike shifted slightly, and continued. " So by now, I am starting to think… 'Shit we're gonna watch an execution.' It was then that they informed us, that we were going to be doing the dirty work."

Faye scooted up a bit, her head now resting on his shoulder, as she intently listened to his story. Despite how close they had grown, it wasn't every day that Spike was so open about his past.

"I remember I started to feel dizzy, I was thinking there was no way I was going to be able to do this. I'm so lost in my thoughts that the next thing I know Vicious pulls out his pistol, walks right up to the guy and pulls the trigger, just like it was nothing. He was so collected and calm while doing it, made it look so easy, that at this point I've talked myself into it. So, I walked up to the guy, pull out my gun, and he starts cryin', begging me not to shoot him. I could feel my resolve start to break down, and I know at this point my hand is shaking. So I bring the gun up, I put it right against his forehead, and I take a deep breath…and I can't do it. It felt like I stood their forever trying to build up my confidence enough to pull the trigger."

Spike cleared his throat, and continued. " So finally I do it. To this day I can still remember that smell of gunpowder and blood, that sound of the gunshot, and the sick thud of bullet hitting skull. It's something I would like to forget. After that, I threw up. Right there next to this dead guy, just spill my whole fucking dinner on the floor." With an uncomfortable chuckle he continued. "My punishment for that? Well, they drug the bodies away, and left me there alone to clean up the mess. I threw up the whole time, til all I could do was dry heave, but I finally got it done. After that, I spent the next four years killing without a thought. You just learn to not think of them as people, just objects. Its not healthy that's for fucking sure, but it got me through."

Faye remained silent, her body tense as Spike kissed the top of her head.

"You think I'm a monster eh?"

She shook her head, and softly kissed his collar bone. "No. I don't. I think you had a fucked up life, and you did what you had to do. That doesn't make you a monster."

He offered her a weak smile. "Thinking of them as objects makes it easier…but I don't want you to have to do that Faye."

"I know. And honestly, I don't want to either."

Silence gripped the room once more, though this time much more comfortable. Spike reached over and switched off the lamp on the night stand. " Try not to dwell on it though, you did the right thing. If you didn't we'd both probably be dead."

Snuggling closer, Faye kept quite, her arm now draped across his chest.

Smirking slightly, Spike used his free arm to pull the covers up over them. "Get some sleep ok?" He chuckled to himself as he realized she was already asleep, the day catching up with her.

Listening to Faye's soft breathing, Spike shut his eyes. After the days events he was exhausted as well, and physically and emotionally drained. A grin graced his features, as he thought about all the good things he had in life, all the things he had spent so long being blind too. Sleep soon started to take over, as Spike chuckled to himself in a half awake state, he knew the sooner sleep came, the sooner morning would come. The sooner he could go back to the place he belonged, back home, back to the Bebop.


	8. Cheap Seats

The heavy vibrating of the old fishing vessel, and sudden jerking thud were enough for Spike to know that the Bebop had landed, as he woke. Forcing his eyes closed tight, he rolled over reaching for Faye. though it soon became apparent he was alone, as his arm was greeting by empty sheets. Groaning, he sat up attempting to get his bearings.

Lazily dragging himself out of bed, he drudged into the halls of the Bebop. On his way to the kitchen he passed by the hangar. With its bay doors wide open, Spike could see barren nothingness spanning before the doors, only guessing that they must have been on Earth. Leaning heavily against the open bay doors was the bulky frame of Jet, staring out into the vast nothingness. "Jet…why the hell are we on Earth?"

The older bounty hunter turned slightly, a cigarette dangling from his lips. " Because Spike, Edward is meeting up with 'father person.'"

The bitter tone of his voice was not lost on Spike, as the younger man heaved a slightly irritated sigh. " Why can't she get her own damn zip craft or something, shit she's old enough to pilot one. At least I think so…she's good with that tech shit." He sighed again. " I don't see why we all have to be here."

Jet shot Spike a glare from his current position. "Well first off, tell me how that seems safe to you? Or where we should get the money for such a frivolous thing?"

Spike shrugged nonchalantly. "Fuck I dunno Jet." He didn't get why Jet was so bent. " Maybe she could pull a few bounties of her own." He added with a dry chuckle.

Crushing out his cigarette, Jet left his current position and headed toward Spike. "If you are done being such a self serving asshole, do you have anything of importance to add to this conversation?"

Backing away from the doorway slowly, Spike said nothing, and made his way toward the kitchen, and the enticing scent of coffee. There seated at the table was Faye, with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. A warm smile spread across Spike's face. "I think Jet needs to get laid or something."

Tearing her eyes away from the depths of her coffee mug, Faye smirked. "Hmm? Why's that?"

"I asked him why we were on Earth, and he about damn near bit my head off."

Taking a bite of her toast, Faye swallowed hard, and turned to Spike, who had now joined her at the table with coffee of his own. "I just think he is taking this whole Ed wanting a relationship with her dad thing hard. Call it his papa bear instincts or whatever, but he is just looking out for her. I think it's kinda cute."

Spike shrugged, and took a drink of his coffee. The last thing he knew anything about was kids. "How come you didn't wake me up when you got up?"

"Because I got up three hours ago, you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to deal with your grumpy ass."

Not bothering to comment on what Faye had to say, he casually reached across to her plate, swiping the rest of her toast before she could attempt to swat his hand away. He happily chewed away, flashing her a triumphant grin.

Taking another drink of her coffee, Faye leaned her chin against her hand. "Ya know Spike…it's been four months since we've been official."

Spike almost choked on his sip of coffee as he forced it down. "You've been keeping track?"

Shooting him a sly grin, Faye reached across the table, claiming of her toast once again. "No. But I found the receipt for that breakfast in the Redtail the other day."

He couldn't help but feel like he had dodged a bullet, as he casually played it off. "Well, I knew that anyways….should we celebrate?"

Faye rolled her eyes. "You, my dear are a horrible liar sometimes. And celebrate what? Four months isn't exactly a milestone."

Grabbing the last of the toast from her plate, Spike popped it in his mouth, talking around it. "Not for normal people it's not. But we're not normal now are we? Besides, what else are we gonna do on this god forsaken rock? I'll see if Jet wants to come along, maybe I'll call up Miles. We can make it a party. Oh, you should call up Dave, see if he wants to meet up with us."

Faye raised a questioning eyebrow at his statement. " I thought you hated Dave. When did you guys become such buddies?"

"Since he saved our asses. He really isn't so bad. I dunno Faye, I just feel like getting out. If you feel like staying home I can easily just make this a guys night out."

Finishing her coffee, Faye shook her head. " I never said that. You are just being weird. Where is the real Spike Spiegel, and what have you done with him?"

Raising his hands in mock defense, Spike grinned. " Now, now. Who's to say a man can't change?"

Getting up from her chair, Faye headed out of the kitchen, stopping in the door way. " Well, I suppose you have a point there, it's a step up from the grumpy brooding Spike Spiegel." She then flashed him a seductive grin. "I know you want to go out tonight, but what do you say you come celebrate properly with me first right now?"

Forgetting all about his half cup of coffee, Spike grinned. He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Lighting his second cigarette in the last twenty minutes, Jet leaned back into the beat up yellow couch. Suddenly he noticed how uncomfortable the damn thing was. He almost swore to himself that it was because it was mashed down into the perfect imprint of a certain lanky cowboy with a penchant for napping on the thing. Taking a deep drag, Jet sighed. He couldn't quite pin point what the cause was, but he was on edge today. It certainly didn't have anything to do with Ed taking off to spend time with her father again, no that couldn't be it. It definitely wasn't the lack of sight of his crew mates, as he had gone to Spike's bedroom door earlier to see what he was up too, and apologize for their earlier exchange of words, only to be greeted with the recently all to familiar sounds of passion from the other side. No jealousy from all angles was totally not what had him in such a sour mood. "Fuck, they're worse than rabbits." Jet muttered to himself.

"What about rabbits?" Spike dressed only in a pair of cargo shorts entered the room. "Fuck its hotter than hell in here…what's up with the AC?"

"Nothing, never mind." Jet shrugged. "It's on. Stop complainin' you're starting to sound like Faye."

Smirking, and lighting a cigarette, Spike sat down in the chair across from Jet. "Whatever you say….Look, we're planning on getting out of here tonight, going somewhere for some drinks, maybe getting some people together, you should come with." He took a deep drag. "And I wanted to say sorry for earlier." he added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry about it." Crushing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table, Jet sighed wearily. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get out of here for a bit."

"Now that's the spirit! It's not good to stayed cooped up on this ol' bucket of bolts all the time ya know."

Jet shook his head chuckling dryly. " Yeah, yeah. Why are you in such a good mood anyways?" Realizing he already knew the answer, Jet raised his hand. "Never mind, don't answer that. What time tonight?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Spike crushed out his cigarette and started back toward his room, pausing to answer Jet. "Eight tonight, place is called the Golden Sombrero, it's a sports bar. Don't be late old man." Spike gave a wink before heading out of the room, leaving Jet to stew in his own thoughts.

Making his way back into his room, Spike smirked as he shut the door behind himself. Sprawled out on the bed on her stomach was Faye. Her face half buried in the pillow, softly snoring, and quite possibly drooling. Definitely not the picture perfect image of a lady, but Spike chuckled softly to him at the sight. He couldn't have wanted anything more from his partner in crime. _Hmm….four months. Really?_ Spike couldn't quite resolve himself to the fact that such a span of time had passed since that hung over morning in that greasy diner, though he had no reason to doubt the woman passed out on the bed before him.

Slowly dressing, Spike continued to smirk to himself as an idea slowly worked its way into his head.

* * *

Rolling over, Faye reached out, only to be met by empty blankets. The last thing she had remembered was Spike kissing her forehead, and telling her that he loved her. Yet to her still sleepy senses, the smell of cigarette smoke in the room signaled the fact that she was not alone.

Slowly sitting up, her green eyes fixed on a bouquet of daisies on the night stand, and the source of the smoke, Spike. Groggily she stretched. "Hey there."

Spike smiled lazily. "Hey yourself. How was your nap?"

"Amazing." She eyed the flowers on the night stand, yawning. "Where'd those come from?"

Crushing out his cigarette in the ashtray on the night stand, he moved, leaning in to kiss her. "They're for you. You like them?"

Grabbing the lanky cowboy by the shoulders, she pulled him down to the bed. "I love them. But why?"

Kissing her again he smirked against her lips. "Happy four months?" Silently he hoped that he had remembered their earlier conversation correctly. Faye's lips trailing down his neck, and her hands greedily pulling his shirt from his pants was all the answer he needed. Thankfully eight o'clock was a ways off, as he felt he might just need to cash in on a nap himself in a bit.

* * *

Seated in a rounded corner booth, Spike smiled to himself as he casually sipped his beer. At the end of the table seated next to him was Faye, and on the other side sat Miles, who was next to Dave who sat at the other end. Jet and Doohan were off somewhere in the distance, shooting a game of pool, while their younger counterparts drank casually and occasionally glanced to the Bluesox game on one of the many TV's that littered the establishment.

Dressed in his normal yellow shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the Bluesox cap Miles had given him atop his head, Spike also donned the cargo shorts he had worn earlier in the day, and a pair of sneakers that he had been shocked to find in the back of his closet. The temperature on Earth this time of year could be a bit much, which was obvious by his companions choice in clothing.

Faye wore a pair of denim shorts and pale blue tank top, as she sipped the fruity cocktail before her. Miles wore shorts and his Bluesox jersey, and Dave in shorts and a tank top casually sipped a beer of his own.

The many ceiling fans that spun did little to disperse the heat, but rather simply spun hot air around the room. Noticing the lack of anything in front of Miles, Spike grinned. "Hey kid…why aren't you drinking…you are old enough right?"

Miles cringed as the Bluesox hit into an inning ending double play, and adverted his gaze from the TV back to Spike. "Yeah, I'm old enough…I dunno, I just don't drink much. I mean last year when I turned twenty one my brother took me out and got me drunk, but I don't know…just don't drink." Scooting passed Dave he excused himself from the table. "I'll be right back, gotta use the restroom."

Dave and Spike immediately made eye contact as Miles walked away, both with equally sinister grins on their faces. The server came back around to check on everyone, as Spike and Dave each got another beer, Faye was still working on her drink, and as the server walked away Dave stopped her. "Excuse me miss, could we get a beer for the young man who is sitting here." He motioned toward Miles' vacant seat.

Spike was quick to stop her before she could leave. "In fact, can we get a shot for him too…umm tequila. How about a double." He glanced at Faye out of the corner of his eye for a moment, his evil grin returning. " And one for the lady too. Thanks."

Slapping Spike's arm, Faye shot a glare toward Dave. "You two are terrible."

The server scribbled down the order and headed off to the bar, passing Miles as he returned to the table. "I miss anything?"

Lacing his fingers behind his head, Spike leaned back against the booth. "Nope."

Dave shook his head, taking a drink of his beer.

Opening her mouth to say something, Faye was cut off as Jet and Doohan approached the table, a red headed woman standing just behind the, "Alright you kids are on your own. We are getting out of here. Heading over to a card room for some poker."

Jet said something quietly to the woman behind them, and turned to Spike and Faye. "You two behave." he flashed them a goofy grin, obviously he had thrown back a few drinking himself, as he slipped his arm around the woman's shoulder.

Spike chuckled. "Yeah you too Jet."

The trio headed out of the bar, as Faye smiled. "Good for Jet."

The server came back with the drinks, setting them in front of the respective owners, Miles turned to her in confusion. "Oh, miss. I'm sorry I didn't order anything." She shot him a warm smile and walked away as Dave elbowed him in the side.

"Sure ya did buddy."

Miles picked up the beer, looking the brown bottle over for a moment, before taking a sip of its contents, swishing the liquid around in his mouth, trying to decipher the taste. Swallowing he grimaced a little, earning a chuckle from Spike. "It's an acquired taste, you get used to it, I promise." A crooked grin crossed his face. "Now how about that shot…you just gonna look at it all night or you gonna take it?"

The younger man looked at the salt rimmed shot glass and lime wedge before him. Picking up the glass, he set it back down as if re-thinking it. His dark eyes traveled across the table to a similar glass in front of Faye. "I will…but she's gotta go first."

Spike grinned from ear to ear now. "Show him how its done Faye."

Faye didn't really want to take the shot, but Spike had been so 'generous' to get her one. Sighing slightly she picked up the glass, licked the salt from the rim, and tipped her head back, slamming to double shot, and biting into the lime wedge. "Ugh..god I haven't done that in a while."

Dave nudged Miles. "Well kid, you gonna let the lady show ya up?"

Grabbing the shot glass, Miles repeated Faye's earlier actions, though he looked as though he might throw up after he finished. Resting his head in his hands for a moment, he finally looked up at his companions at the table. "That was awful."

After a few more drinks each, and a round of shots ordered by Dave, the group was feeling pretty damn good. Faye nudged Spike, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face. "Scoot out, I need to use the restroom."

As he stood, Spike realized how drunk he really was. "Shit.." He slid back into his seat, as Faye headed off to the bathroom.

"So Spike." Dave began. "When ya gonna put a ring on it?"

Almost choking on the sip of beer he had taken, Spike swallowed hard. "Never." He took another sip, a grin spreading across his face. "Well, I guess I can't say never, but not for a long, long while."

Dave laughed as he and Miles turned their attention to the final inning of the ball game on the big screen. Spike looked down at Faye's father's ring on his hand, slipping it off, he then placed it on the opposite hand, quickly removing it and returning it to its previous finger. Now that was a scary thought.

* * *

Washing her hands, Faye looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying hard to focus her eyes. The faint blush of intoxication clearly painted across her cheeks. Bringing a hand to her face, she felt the accompanying warmth. "God I am drunk." she muttered to herself.

At this time it also dawned on her that Miles had been the one who had driven them to the bar from Doohan's, and since the boys thought it would be a fun idea to get him drunk, they were effectively without a ride.

Drying her hands, Faye exited the bathroom, and made her way back to the table in what she hoped was a straight line. She arrived back just in time to catch a conversation between Spike and Miles, Spike leaning across the table to talk to the younger man, a stupid grin stuck to his handsome features.

"Girls actually like that?" Miles looked slightly shocked.

"You better believe it, at least Faye does…"

Clearing her throat, Faye pushed Spike over, and took his seat. "What do I like?"

Spike looked like a kid who had just been caught sneaking the last cookie from the jar. "Ummm…uhh…nothing."

Faye shot him a quizzical look, but was relieved that she didn't know the context of their conversation, she was sure she would have been mortified if she had, especially judging from the way Miles was now grinning at her.

"Look, so I realized that since you two.." she spread a couple fingers out, wiggling them in the direction of Spike and Dave. "You two decided that light weight Miles here should keep pace with you guys…that we don't have a ride back to Doohan's now.."

Dave rolled his eyes. "We could just call a cab Faye."

Slapping her own forehead, she laughed, really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now. "Well…yeah, I guess we could huh!"

"It's only a mile. We could walk. It would be an adventure!" Miles' words slurred, his eyes lit up with excitement.

Downing the rest of his beer, Spike nodded. "I'm with Miles! It'll be fun! We can just come back for the jeep in the morning." he turned to Miles, both men with equal excitement on their faces. "Come on kid, lets close out our tab, and get outta here." The two men headed for the bar, leaving Faye and Dave alone.

"God that lunkhead is wasted." Faye shook her head, knowing she wasn't too far behind.

"I think we all are." Dave grinned, and shrugged as he got to his feet. " Come on, lets go start our great adventure."

Following behind, Faye almost tripped over a vacant chair, glancing around, hoping no one had noticed, as she struggled to compose herself once more.

Joining the guys at the front door, she shook her head again. Looking her companions over, it was very clear that they were all in varying states of intoxication. From shit faced Miles, happy go lucky drunk Spike, pleasantly drunk Dave, and her foggy minded self. She was sure they were quite the sight. This sure was going to be interesting.


	9. Rock & Roll

The sight of Doohan's shop had never been more of a relief. How the group had managed to find their way back was beyond comprehension, though the walk had been slightly sobering. Staring at the old building through slightly blurred vision, Spike pondered how funny it would be if it were only a mirage. He chuckled dryly to himself at the thought.

"What are you laughing about over there?"

Spike turned his attention to Faye, who looked slightly irritated. "Nothing…Why do you look so pissed? We're here, you can finally pee."

Snatching the keys from Miles who was drunkenly fumbling to unlock the door, Faye finished the job for him. Tossing them to Spike. "Because I had to pee like a half hour ago."

As she made her way for the restroom, Spike flipped on the lights to the shop. His eyes scanned the room to the clock on the wall. "Shit it's barely midnight…is that really it?"

Dave fiddled around with a wrench on the workbench. "Right? It still feels early to me…hmm.."

Idly pacing around the room, Spike headed for a supply cabinet. If memory served correctly, he knew there was something in there to scratch the itch of their newfound boredom. Pulling a few pairs of coveralls onto the floor, he found what he was looking for.

Turning to toss a mitt to Dave, he smirked tossing one to Miles as well, who missed it by a mile. Laughing to himself Spike pulled out two more gloves, a well worn bat, and a scuffed up baseball. Glancing once more, he noticed something else hidden under a folded up tarp. "Well….well…what's this?" Nestled in the dirty canvas was a brand new bottle of whiskey.

Returning from the bathroom, Faye wiped her hands off on her shorts. "Hey…there aren't any towels in the bathroom.." Noticing the baseball equipment scattered about, she arched an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Placing a beat up glove in her hands, Spike unscrewed the cap to the bottle of whiskey, taking a long pull and passing it to Dave. "we're gonna play ball."

As he took a drink off the bottle Dave passed it to Faye, who did the same, offering it to Miles next. The youngest of the group sniffed the bottles contents, and scowled slightly before shrugging his shoulders and taking a marginally large gulp, handing it back to Spike.

The group made their way outside, Dave lit a cigarette, and leaned against the shop. "So what exactly is the plan…I mean…we don't really have enough people for a game."

Lighting a cigarette of his own, Spike shrugged. "Uhh…well…I guess we can uhh…see who can hit one the farthest then…" Closing his eyes, he seemed to ponder his own suggestion longer than needed. "Ok…I got the rules…everyone gets two tries. We'll mark them with uhh…" He kicked his sneakers off. "Everyone can mark their hits with their shoes…then we know who hit what…. Winner gets a prize…you guys got that?" He turned to his intoxicated captive audience, with a lop sided grin.

Miles nodded dumbly, the bottle of whiskey clutched tightly in his hands. Dave was kicking off his own shoes, as Faye smirked, as she slipped her arm around Spike's waist. "So…what exactly is this prize?"

Smirking Spike pressed his lips against her neck, drawing her closer to him. "Well…I think I know what you get if you win.."

The whiskey was strong on his breath as he whispered in Faye's ear, though she didn't doubt that she smelled much better in that aspect. "Oh really? What's that?" she distracted him long enough with her mock ignorance to slip his cigarettes out of his pocket. Pulling away she stuck one in her mouth, frowning as she realized he still had the lighter.

Spike chuckled slightly, snagging the pack from her and offering her a light. "So…who is gonna go first?"

Faye stooped to pick up the ball, sliding the old beat up glove onto her hand. "I want to pitch."

"Then you bat first." Spike took the ball from her and tossed it to Dave. "You pitch, I'll catch…and Miles…uhh you can retrieve the ball."

Everyone took their positions, Miles stumbling around on the sand, while Dave prepared to pitch to Faye, Spike squatting behind her, ready to catch. He turned his mismatched eye to Faye, who gripped the bat tightly in her hands. "You'd better not hit me with that."

Faye shot a glare at Spike, kicking sand at his feet, before turning her gaze back to Dave, who lobbed the ball in her direction. Taking a swing, the ball rolled along the ground, stopping about thirty feet later. Faye frowned, and squared away again, awaiting the next pitch from Dave.

Dave grinned, and tossed the next one, Faye taking a hack at it once more. This one flew up in the air, doubling the distance of the last hit, before hitting the sand with a dull thud. Miles stumbled to its location dropping one of Faye's shoes to mark the hit, and throwing the ball back to Dave.

Dropping the bat, Faye sighed. "I think this game is a little unfair…how am I going to possibly hit the ball farther than you guys?"

Rising to his feet, Spike took another drink off the bottle of whiskey, then passed it to Faye. " Well my dear…you need to learn to be patient. No one said you needed to swing at the first two pitches."

Taking another drink off the bottle, she slugged Spike in the shoulder. "Shut up." She grabbed his hat off his head, placing it atop her own head, as she grabbed the glove and the ball from Dave.

Spike once again squatted down, as Miles came to bat, Dave taking his spot retrieving balls. After several pitches from Faye, Miles had managed to eliminate her from the game, his second hit passing hers up by a good twenty feet.

Positions shifted again as Miles took over catching, and Dave came to bat, Spike now retrieving the stray balls. After a short series of pitches, Dave had knocked Miles out of contention. Dropping the bat, he flexed his muscles and pointed to Spike. "Just me and you buddy." Reaching for the bottle of whiskey that was settled in the sand, he took a very long pull.

As Spike approached, he snatched the hat off Faye's head, and gave her a swift slap on the ass as he passed, earning a surprised yelp from Faye. Snatching the bottle from Dave, he took a pull himself, as he gripped the bat tightly, shifting his gaze to Dave who was squatted down, waiting for the pitch. "Ready to lose?"

Dave snickered. "I don't think so."

Turning the hat backwards, Spike lit a cigarette, and gripped the bat once more, waiting for Faye's pitch. As she released the ball, it was way wide. Spike bit down on the filter of his cigarette, tapping the bat on the ground and turning to Faye. "Come on babe. Give me something good to hit!"

Catching the ball as Dave tossed it back to her, Faye grinned. "Fine, Fine…quit you're bitching." Tossing it again, this time she almost hit Spike. "Is that better?"

"Seriously woman! What are you trying to do?" Spike spit his cigarette, out into the sand, and squared away, waiting for Faye's next pitch. This time he swung away, lining it right back at Faye who had to drop to the ground to avoid being hit. The ball stopped short of Dave's farthest hit.

"Shit Spike! Be careful would you!" Faye dusted herself off as she rose to her feet and Miles tossed the ball back.

Laughing, Spike set the bat on his shoulder. "No promises." He shifted his gaze down to Dave. "Scared you're gonna lose?"

Punching his mitt, and waiting for Faye's pitch, Dave shook his head. "Not in the least bit."

Reaching the bat out, Spike tapped the ground again, and gave a practice swing. "Alright Faye….come on…right down the middle."

As Faye lobbed the ball in his direction, Spike swung away, making contact. All four stared as the ball soared high in the air, and hit the sand with a thud, rolling a few feet, stopping right by the shoe that marked Dave's longest hit.

Miles examined the spot before shouting back to them. "Guys….it's a tie!"

Both batter and catcher remained in their respective positions, finally looking to each other with equally intoxicated grins. "Well shit…I guess it's a tie."

Spike dropped the bat, and fumbled with a cigarette. His eyes falling on the remaining whiskey in the bottle. Taking a drag, he stooped to pick it up, and tossed it to Dave. "I guess we both get a prize then…we're sharing the rest of that."

Taking a long drink, Dave wiped his forearm across his mouth, and nodded. "Good game."

Had they not been in such an inebriated state, the two competitive men probably would have spent all night trying to best each other. But for the night, a draw was better than to admit defeat.

Jogging in toward the rest of his companions, Miles stopped short, his hands on his knees he leaned forward, his eyes clenched shut.

"You ok over there kid?" Spike exhaled a large cloud of smoke, smirking as he marveled at the way it danced toward the sky.

"I think I'm gonna be…" Miles never finished his sentence as he retched, emptying the contents of his stomach on the sand before him. He groaned, dropping on all fours, continuing to spill his guts.

While Dave and Spike fought hard not to laugh at the younger mans plight, Faye shot them a glare, and made her way toward him. Setting a hand on his back, she cringed as he dry heaved. " You going to be alright?"

Miles nodded before answering her, he took a deep breath. "I…I feel a lot better after that actually.."

"Well I would hope so." Adverting her eyes from the puddle in front of Miles, Faye stepped back noticing a small white paper tube that she thought was a cigarette fall out of Miles' pocket. It perplexed her, as she had never seen Miles smoke. Reaching down, she picked up the object, and looked it over, an amused smirk crossing her face, as Spike and Dave came to flank her. "Is this a joint?"

Miles went wide eyed, leaning back on his hands, he nervously adjusted his hands. "It…It's not mine….I mean it is…but my brother gave it to me when I told him I was going out…I…I wasn't going to smoke it…I swear…don't arrest me…"

Spike lost it at his words, laughing hard. "Christ kid…we're bounty hunters…not cops. Besides cops wouldn't even arrest you for that."

Dave snatched the joint from Faye, sniffing the paper, before tucking it behind his ear. "Smells like some good shit."

Faye shot him a questioning look. "You're quite the connoisseur huh?

He grinned. "I dabbled a bit in high school…and by a bit…I mean a lot."

Spike thoughtfully rubbed his chin, a grin slowly working its way across his face. "Hey guys…I have an idea."

* * *

Congregated back inside the shop once more, the group sat around on a tarp spread out on the floor, except for Miles. He plopped down on a swivel chair, his head tilted back, his hat pulled low over his eyes.

"Hey kid, you getting in on this?"

Peering out from under his hat at Dave, Miles shook his head. "No, I'm cool."

Shrugging, Dave pulled the joint from behind his ear. "Your loss." Lighting the joint, he took a couple quick puffs to get it burning before taking a long hit, holding it for what seemed like an eternity before exhaling the pungent cloud of smoke.

"Jesus vacuum lungs…" Spike reached out, taking to joint from Dave as he offered.

Dave grinned stupidly. "Told ya I dabbled a bit."

It had been a very long time since Spike had done anything like this, still feeling the buzz of the alcohol he had consumed, Spike squinted, staring at the thin wisps of smoke tailing off the end. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a hit, holding back a cough as he exhaled, and passed to Faye.

Faye looked at the burning paper tube in her hand, bringing it to her lips, she hesitated for a moment.

"You ever smoked pot before?" Spike inquired.

Faye slowly nodded. "Yes…once." Without further thought, she took a hit, succumbing to a coughing fit before she could exhale however. "Fuck….that's…harsh…" she choked out between coughs.

The joint made it around the circle once more, before Dave took a third and final hit, burning out the rest against the concrete floor. "I don't know about you two…but I am officially baked."

Spike chuckled, he definitely felt something. Faye sat beside him with a stupid grin plastered on her face. "Hey guys...is Miles still alive?"

At the mention of his name, Miles shifted in his chair. "Hmm?"

Letting out a relieved sigh, Faye laughed. "Oh good…he is…God could you guys imagine that. If he died…and then they thought we killed him…You guys! We'd go to jail. I am way to pretty to go to jail."

Dave rolled on his back, shooting Faye an awkward look. "Chill out Faye…besides...I am sure some strong strapping young woman would be dying to make you her cupcake."

Faye flipped him off, sticking her tongue out in a very childish manner.

"Huh? Who's going to jail?" Spike had been spacing out, looking absently around the room for the last few minutes. Rising to his feet, staggering slightly, Spike reached a hand out to Faye. "Come on…we're gonna lay down." Helping Faye to her feet, Spike released her hand, climbing into the cockpit of a small plane that Doohan had been working on. Pulling her in with him, he settled back in the seat, reclining it back.

Faye slumped against him, eyes closed, her face buried in his shirt. "I don't think I can move anymore."

Spike chuckled, draping an arm around her. "That's too bad. We could totally fuck in here."

A loud thump came from below, as Dave smacked the wing from his position underneath it. "Hey! You're not as quiet as you think."

"Ha" Miles gave a half hearted attempt at a laugh as he was practically asleep in the chair.

Spike smirked as he felt Faye shake against him, as she fought back laughter. A fight that she soon lost as she burst into a fit of giggles. It was contagious as soon Spike and Dave were laughing their asses off as well.

"God…I'm so fucked up." Spike wiped his eyes, tears forming from laughing so hard.

"Me too." Faye leaned heavily against him, yawning. "I don't even know what's so funny."

Silence fell over the shop, until Dave could be heard snickering from his spot on the floor, a bout of uncontrolled pointless laughter filled the room once more until silence finally claimed them for the night.

* * *

Rubbing his temples,fighting off his impending headache, Doohan made his way into his shop. He knew he shouldn't have stayed out so late last night, but he had been playing a hot hand at the poker table all night, even long after Jet had left with the redhead from the bar.

Flipping the sign on the door from closed to open, he was unprepared for the sight before him as he turned on the lights.

Miles had his knees on the ground, his torso resting on a swivel chair, his head hanging off the other side, snoring loudly.

Dave was under the wing of the latest project he had been working on. Wrapped in a canvas tarp, a pair of coveralls wadded up under his head as a makeshift pillow.

In the cockpit of the plane, Spike sat in the pilots chair, reclined back, his feet propped up on the control panel, with Faye curled up on his lap.

Shaking his head, Doohan flipped the lights back off and headed back out the door, switching the sign back to closed. He had one hell of a hang over, and didn't really feel like dealing with the rest of them. It was very apparent he hadn't been the only one who had a long night. Raking a hand through his grey hair, he chuckled to himself as he squinted under the bright sunlight. _Damn kids._


	10. Second Chances

The waking hours of the morning had been much like any other day. Rise and shine at some point only to stumble into the kitchen in a half awake stupor. Breakfast of scrambled eggs, burnt toast, and a decent cup of coffee, and a shower; had all been normal run of the mill activities for Spike. Yet sitting alone on the beat up yellow couch of the Bebop, he couldn't shake the feelings that had been nagging at him since he woke alone this morning.

Faye had gone after some small bounty before Spike had even woken up, she had left him a note on the night stand. Jet had left shortly after breakfast with Ed and Ein for a day out. Spike himself had been firmly rooted to the couch for a past hour, smoking his fourth cigarette in that time. He was silently grateful for the solace, with his current mood he didn't want to deal with anyone, not even those he cared about.

The Bebop was docked at some pier on Mars, and that was the exact reason for the melancholy that had settled over the lanky bounty hunter. It may have been the place of his birth, but Mars held more painful memories than good ones. Today was the anniversary of his father's death, something that had turned the world of an eleven year old boy upside down. Something that Spike firmly believed set in motion the chain of events that had been his life thus far.

Lighting another cigarette, he sighed heavily as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Seventeen years today." He quickly looked around the room, though he knew he was alone, he felt on edge. This was something he didn't talk about much, save for the one time he told Faye the whole story. Story aside, he never discussed his feelings about it, as much as he knew Faye would listen, he couldn't bring himself to let that wall down yet.

Crushing out his half smoked cigarette, he slowly rose to his feet and headed for the hangar, he had some place to be.

* * *

Pushing the heavy wrought iron gates open, Spike cringed at the sharp creak that emitted from them. If Mars itself held such bad memories as a whole, Tharsis definitely was the reigning champion of depression. He hated this graveyard with a passion. Not only did it hold some of those he had lost, but memories of meetings made and not made in this very place had set in motion some of the more painful times of his adult life.

Early fall leaves crunched under his feet, as his eyes skimmed over faceless names carved into stones of marble and concrete. Some looked as though people had visited recently, and some looked as though they had all been forgotten to the world. The piece of land held four very important people, who in one way or another had impacted his life. He owed them the common courtesy of a visit, he knew he had been neglectful.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he finally came to the first person he needed to visit. Touching the stone lightly with his fingertips, his smile grew a little. "Anastasia" he chuckled dryly. "I can just see it, you'd be about ready to scold me or wring my neck for calling you that right about now."

Kneeling down, he pulled a few stray weeds away from the grave site, tossing them aside. "I know I never came to visit, and for that I am sorry, I know I should have." He lit a cigarette before continuing. "You told me once not to get mixed up with Vicious again, but I know you knew I was too damn stubborn to listen, but you tried anyways. I honestly want to thank you for having my best interests in mind. Maybe getting tangled up with him again ultimately lead to you being killed. I still feel guilty over that. Though you would probably tell me that is nonsense."

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small airplane bottle of whiskey, and set it on the head stone. "Maybe I shouldn't have done it, but damnit I'll tell you one thing, I've honestly never felt more alive in my life as I do now…sounds like crazy talk right?" The bottle tipped over, and Spike leaned forward to adjust it. "I know I never said anything, but in a lot of ways, you were kind of like a second mother to me, that really meant a lot to me, it still does actually. I'm sorry I never got a chance to tell you that to your face. You know I'm not very good with words, never have been. "

A sad smile on his face still, he gently patted the stone. "I hope you are resting easy. Have a drink or two with Mao for me, ok? Goodbye Annie." As he turned to walk away from the stone, he felt a bit lighter, getting those things off his chest.

* * *

Spike didn't have to look very hard for the next gravestone, he had visited once before. Sitting down on the cool ground, he stared at the name on the headstone for what felt like a short life time. He took a deep breath, and sighed. "Julia…" Resting his elbow on his knee, and chin on his hand, he raked his free hand through his hair. "I know the last time I was here…I said goodbye, and I really wasn't planning on coming back. Guess I still have a problem staying away from you."

Pulling idly at the grass below him, Spike shifted his gaze back to the headstone. "I want to say that I am sorry. I think I owe you that much. I don't regret being with you, but I regret the situation, carrying on behind Vicious' back, it wasn't right, ya know?" Fishing in his pocket for his cigarettes, Spike lit one, and shoved the pack back into his pants. " I guess it couldn't be helped, none of us were exactly upstanding people if you really think about it. I'm trying though…trying hard. I want to be a good man, I want to live a decent life for whatever amount of time I have to live. I know that nothing is guaranteed, but I do want to make the most of it."

Feeling a stinging in his eyes, Spike quickly wiped them, determined not to get emotional over this. Pulling another airplane bottle of whiskey from his jacket, he unscrewed the cap, and downed the contents, sticking the empty back in his pocket. "I watched you die…and I feel so guilty, partly because I can't help but know that some of it was my fault, but also because when you left this world, I felt less burdened…and I felt like such an asshole for it. You said it was all a dream…but it's not. I can tell you right now, I am wide awake. Maybe the illusion of each other that we were holding on to was the dream."

Wiping his eyes again, Spike lit a cigarette, and leaned his back against the side of the gravestone, glancing around to make sure he was still alone. He was sure he looked like a crazy man right about now. "I don't want you to think I don't still love you, or that I never did, because I sure do. Sometimes I second guess myself still, I question this whole thing with Faye from time to time. Don't get me wrong, I love her, and I would do anything for her. But sometimes, I feel like I am betraying you by being with her. How fucked is that?" Spike chuckled dryly, taking a long drag off his cigarette. "That's not fair to her in the least bit, but I would never tell her that, I really don't want to lose her. She's honestly the first good thing to happen to me in a long while. Life would just be a hell of a lot easier if it came with some sort of instruction manual, or some kinda sign that you're doing the right thing."

Closing his eyes tightly, Spike laid his head back against the side of the stone. The light fluttering of wings made him slowly open them, tilting his head back to look at the small bird perched on top of the headstone. The bird tilted its head, and hopped down, landing near Spike's hand. He tensed, studying the bird, afraid that any sudden movement would scare his new companion away.

Keeping his eyes on the bird, he watched as it hopped down, and around on the ground, then turned its head to look at Julia's headstone. For sometime, man and bird both faced the stone, side by side as if sharing a moment. Spike jumped a little as the bird pecked at his hand, and then flew off.

Shaking his head, Spike chuckled, and stuck another cigarette in his mouth. "Is that supposed to be sign?" Taking a long drag, he leaned back against the stone once more. "I like to think there is something that waits for us after this life…and if there is, I hope I see you again. We can never go back to what we once had, but you were, and in some ways are still important to me. Maybe we can be friends…what ya say?"

He paused for a moment, as if he expected some sort of answer. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to the stone, and rose to his feet, letting his hand linger for a moment on the cool concrete. "Take care Julia."

* * *

Next on his list was a two for one deal. Making his way along the rows of headstones, he found the pair he was looking for. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stared at the two stones before him. A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Hey mom. Hey dad."

Taking a seat on the ground between the two, he reached into his jacket and pulled out the last little bottle of booze he had. Downing it, he put the empty away again, and reached for another smoke. "I know its been a long time…a very long time. Too fucking long."

A long time was an understatement. The last time he had been to visit had been right before he had joined the syndicate. Continuing to smoke, he told the whole story of his life in the syndicate to the unmovable stones, he told them of faking his death, of Julia, of Vicious, of the things in life he was proud of and not so proud of, bounty hunting and everything in between.

"Sometimes I wonder what you would think of the man I became. Somehow I don't think I turned out the way you two had planned for me as a kid. I'm sure by now you would have thought I would be making an honest living, with a wife and a kid or two. Maybe we would come over on weekends to visit for lunch…" He sighed. "Life is a real bitch isn't it. We're never going to have that."

"I guess in some way I have built a new family of sorts." Lighting another cigarette, he continued on with his story, telling the headstones about his crew mates and the times they had together on the Bebop. " Ya see, in a way they are all my family…Ed, she's kind of like that annoying little sister. At times you might want to just strangle her, but deep down you love her. Jet's kinda like that grumpy older brother, he looks out for ya, and cares, but he doesn't want you to see it too much. Ein…well he is definitely just the family pet, they get on your nerves, but you can't imagine life without them. The Bebop is like our house...its pretty damn far from conventional I guess."

Crushing out his cigarette in the grass, Spike smirked. "And then there is Faye…I guess in some ways she's kinda like family…but she's so much more…see she's my girlfriend." Taking a quick glance around the graveyard again, confirming that he was still alone, he continued. " When I first met her, she irritated me endlessly, but slowly she grew on me…kinda like a fungus, until I just got used to her, and well, damn it...Now I love her. I wonder what you guys would think of her. I mean she drinks, smokes and swears just as much as me,which isn't really that admirable but I wouldn't change her for anything. She makes me happy though. And I think you would like her for that, she really is a great woman."

Sighing again, Spike could feel the nagging stinging sensation in his eyes once more. This time however, he didn't bother to wipe his eyes, a few tears making their way down his face, he could taste the salt in his mouth. "I don't ever talk about you guys to anyone…maybe I should. I miss you guys, more than I would ever let on." Taking a deep breath, he let out a ragged sigh. "So fucking much."

Biting his lip slightly, Spike hung his head, raking his fingers through his hair and silently wept. He cried for all he had lost, for all the guilt he let build up with in himself, and for all that could have been that never would. With his tears, he felt his mood shift. The sadness that had weighed him down all day seemed to slowly lift, and after a few minutes he wiped his face, and sniffled slightly, rising to his feet. Brushing the grass off his pants, he smirked softly. "I promise I will visit more often. Maybe I'll bring Faye next time, then you can see what I am talking about."

Setting a hand on each stone, he let his smirk grow into a full smile. "I love you guys."

* * *

As he made his way out of the cemetery, Spike shut the heavy metal gate behind him, peering through the bars one more time at the rows of headstones. Giving a half hearted wave, he turned his back to the graves, a peaceful new mood settling over him. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he whistled to himself as he walked down the street, the sun peeking through the clouds. The future was looking brighter and brighter by the day.


	11. Failure's Not Flattering

A dull metallic thud was the first thing to register to the sleepy senses of Spike Spiegel. Rolling over on his stomach, he burried his face in his pillow, forced his eyes shut, and continued to listen to the noise. It was relentless, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. With a sigh he rolled back over. "What do you want Jet?"

"Get your ass out of bed." Came the gruff reply from the other side of the door.

Beside him, Faye groaned, and rolled over taking the blankets with her, pulling the covers over her head. Spike scratched his bare stomach. "What's it to you?"

An irritated sigh, and the sound of Jet's bulky frame leaning against the door was the only reply for a few moments. "I've got a bounty head for you and we need money…tell Faye to get up while you're at it."

"I am awake!…thanks to you." Faye yelled from her cocoon of blankets, her voice muffled.

Spike tried to steal some of the covers back, as the chill in the room caused goose bumps to spread across his skin. "Fine…I'll get up, but I'm not putting pants on." Faye elbowed him in the side, and Spike smirked, tugging on the blankets harder, still failing to free them from the iron grip Faye had on them.

There was one more heavy thud on the door, and the sound of a lighter being flicked. "Like hell you aren't. Just get out here." Another irritated sigh, and the sound of heavy footfalls down the hall, and Jet was gone.

"What time is it?" Faye mumbled with her face pressed into her pillow.

Rolling over, Spike rubbed his eyes, glancing at the alarm clock. "It's 10am…maybe we should get up."

Reaching behind her, Faye groped around, feeling out Spike's hand. Lacing her fingers with his, she pulled his arm around her pressing back against him. "Mmm…maybe just fifteen more minutes."

Pulling her closer, Spike pressed his forehead against her shoulder. "Don't tempt me woman…You know he will come back any minute now and start bitchin' again."

With a sigh, Faye slipped out of his hold, and pushed the blankets back, sitting up. "Fine…we wouldn't want to keep mother waiting, now would we?"

Spike smirked, and propped himself up on his elbows, taking in her appearance; face void of makeup, hair tousled, eyes still sleepy. The less she tried, the more attractive he found her. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Faye smiled, but said nothing feeling a faint blush creep across her cheeks. Not saying a word she leaned over and kissing his forehead.

Slipping his arms around her, Spike pulled Faye back down on the bed, pulling the covers back around them. "Maybe fifteen more minutes won't hurt." He knew Jet would probably kill him for not taking the opportunity to work seriously. But at least this way he could die a happy man.

* * *

An hour later, one very irritated Jet Black sat chain smoking on the couch of the Bebop, his irritation with his shipmates only growing with each passing minute.

Ten minutes later, the source of his irritation finally made its presence known. A shirtless Spike entered the room, with Faye tailing behind him. Jet shot them both a glare. _At least he put pants on._ " Took you two long enough"

Spike shrugged and plopped down on the couch. "So what's the deal with this bounty head?"

Jet fiddled around with the computer for a moment, before pulling up the info he was looking for. "Say hello to the Redding brothers."

Faye peered over Spike's shoulder from behind the couch, a frown slowly spreading across her face. "Jet, you woke us up for a couple of petty drug dealers?"

Shooting her a sidelong glare, Jet lit another cigarette. "You lazy slugs needed to get up anyways."

"Maybe you needed to sleep longer." She shot back.

Spike smirked at their banter, and continued to read, arching an eyebrow in interest. " Damn…twelve million woolongs seems a bit of a steep price for these two…why so much?"

Clearing his throat, Jet cracked his knuckles. "Well…ya see, six million of the bounty is paid out by the ISSP, the other six million is being paid out by a mothers activist group. See these two specialize is selling a relatively underground drug to kids. These moms have their feathers all ruffled, and raised money to help get these two off the streets."

Spike rubbed his slightly stubbly chin, studying the screen. "And no one has picked this up yet? Seems like a piece of cake."

"Well you see…that's were you are wrong." Jet flipped through several photos. "Amos and Ray Redding are well…let's say good at the art of deception. All these photos…they're the same two guys. They are incredibly good at changing their appearance. To top it off, they're quite good at making a get away. The ISSP has been on these guys for the last five months with no luck."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Are you sure they aren't getting some sort of kick back from this?"

"I'm with her, the pressure from this mothers group is probably what got them to crack down." Spike knew just as well as anyone else how crooked the ISSP could be.

Jet shrugged. "Well, I guess that could be a possibility."

"What is this drug anyways? You said it's underground stuff?"

Jet nodded, turning back to Faye. "Its called green light, on account of the fact that it makes you go."

Spike snickered at Jet's response. "Like…to the bathroom? Who the hell would want to take that?"

Faye wrinkled her nose in disgust at Spike's question.

"No…like go, go, go…It was originally marketed by pharmaceutical companies for kids with attention problems…but something they missed in their trials were the side effects when too much is taken. Apparently it produces some great hallucinations on top increased focus and energy when misused. They supposedly stopped production shortly after, though somehow someone got their hands on the formula, and its been popping up as a street drug for around a year or so." Jet rubbed the back of his neck. "So you guys in?"

Reaching for his cigarettes on the table, Spike nodded. "Sure."

Faye snagged the cigarette from Spike's hand before he made it to his mouth, taking it for herself. "So what's the plan?"

Spike swatted blindly behind himself trying to smack the cigarette from Faye's hand, but hitting nothing, he grabbed another one, and lit it, passing the lighter behind him.

"Well…" Jet began. " These two sell mainly in parks, so I was thinking we go undercover. They're sneaky though, so we're going to need to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"Like how?" Spike leaned his head back, blowing smoke rings.

"Parks are full of street performers, trying to make a quick buck. That would give us all complete access to the park, and shouldn't raise any red flags to anyone."

"Street performers? You mean like grifters...or what are they called...uhhh..Mimes?" Spike bit down on the filter of his cigarette, and proceeded to imitate a mime in an invisible box.

Jet raised an eyebrow. "Hey! You're pretty good at that…that just might work."

Hands still raised, Spike shook his head. "Abso-fucking-lutely- not."

"Come on Spike…that would even give you the chance to get up close and personal with the Reddings if you find them, and you wouldn't even have to talk to anyone." Jet nodded in agreement with his own statement.

With a sigh, Spike flopped back down on the couch. "Fuck….fine. I'll do it." Tilting his head back, he turned to Faye, who had an amused smirk on her face. "What about you…what's your special talent my dear?"

"I can make balloon animals…" Faye muttered quickly, and barely loud enough for either man in the room to hear.

Jet covered his mouth as he snickered, and Spike turned to fully face Faye. "What was that?"

"You heard me asshole. I said I can make balloon animals."

"This I have to see." Spike crushed out his cigarette, a smirk still on his face. "Where the hell did you even pick up that skill?"

Handing her spent cigarette to Spike to crush out in the ashtray on the table, she sighed. "Well…I had a lot of free time on my hands running from debt collectors. I spent a lot of time going from motel to motel. I found an instructional book in one of the rooms once, that someone must've left behind…and I guess out of boredom I figured I would try it out, and it just kind of came naturally."

"Of all the hidden talents you could have, that's it?" Spike was still trying to fight back laughter, as Faye slapped the back of his head. "Ow.."

"Well then, I guess that settles it. That's what you two can do. This might just be as easy as you thought after all Spike." Jet grinned, still unable to shake the thought of Faye creating a small army of balloon creatures.

"Well…what are you and Ed going to do?"

"Oh…we're going to get some ice cream and enjoy the park."

"Jet, how is that remotely fair?"

"No one ever said life was fair Spike-O."

Rubbing his temples Spike sighed. "Right...Whatever you say Jet."

Stretching her arms high above her head, Faye yawned. "Well…I'm off to grab a shower. Then I guess I could head to the party store and pick up a few supplies. Maybe I'll take Ed with me." As she made her way down the hall, she double back, poking her head back in the room. "Spike…find something mimey to wear while I'm gone."

"I'll try…but I don't have one of those stupid little hats, and I'm sure as hell not wearing one."

"It's called a beret…and that's fine. I think we can make you like just fine without one." With a grin, Faye went humming down the hall.

"Well she's awful chipper." Jet smirked, looking at Spike who looked irritated.

"Yeah…you're telling me." Slowly he rose to his feet. "Find something mimey to wear Spike." He mocked Faye. "What the hell does that even mean?"

Jet shrugged. "Hell if I know,but you heard the woman." He made a mock whipping motion. "Get to it."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Spike made a detour to the kitchen on his way to his room. He could hear the shower running, as an evil grin spread across his face. Turning on the hot water, he leaned against the counter, just letting it run, whistling to himself.

"Why is Spike person wasting water?" Ed rocked back and forth on her heels, watching as Spike casually leaned against the counter.

"I'm not Ed. I'm teaching Faye a lesson…just wait for it." Pulling a hand from his pocket he held all of his fingers up, slowly lowering them as he began to count. " Five…four…three…two….one…"

"God damnit Spike!" Faye's muffled yell came from the bathroom right on cue.

"Oohhh…That's a good lesson! Faye-Faye is a fast learner! She knew it was you without even being here!"

Patting Ed on top of her head, Spike turned off the water, and left the room, hands in his pockets once more as he whistled his way down the hall.

* * *

A few hours later, dressed in a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of suspenders, Spike sat quietly smoking with Jet on the couch. "Do I look mimey enough?"Spike used air quotes to emphasize the 'mimey' part.

Shrugging, Jet took a long drag off his cigarette. "I guess so?"

Irritated with sitting around doing nothing, Spike turned his attention to the doorway. "Where the hell is she?"

Tapping his ash into the tray on the table, Jet shrugged again. "She's your woman. Shouldn't you know?"

"Please…you know Faye…you think being with me changes anything?"

Jet chuckled. "True."

The opening of the main hatch ended the conversation between the two men, as Ed and Faye came into the room.

Ed zipped in with a party hat on her head. "Jet person…Spike person…look what I got!"

"Uhh…that's…ummm…cool." Spike shifted his gaze to Faye who had a few bags in hand. "What the hell took so long?"

Setting the bags down on the table, she sighed. "Taking Ed to a party store was a really bad idea. I had all the stuff in like twenty minutes. Do you know how hard it was to drag her out of there though?"

Peering into the bags, Jet chuckled. "I could have told you that…balloon master."

Faye shot him a glare, but choose to ignore his comment, as she snatched the bags off the table. "So I got you some face paint Spike.."

"Woah…hold up…face paint? For what?"

"Have you never seen a mime?" Faye grinned at the deflated look on Spike's face. "And I got some balloons.." she shot another glare in Jet's direction. " And that party hat….and we may have eaten some candy on the way home…but all in all we didn't spend that much, and we got everything we need."

"Yay." Spike deadpanned, raising his hands in mock excitement. Setting his feet on the coffee table he smirked. "So…Faye…do we get to see a sample of your handy work?"

"Yeah Faye-Faye! Make me something!" Ed perched on the arm of the couch.

Rolling her eyes, Faye pulled a few pink balloons from the bag. She blew the first one up, and handed a few to Ed. "Here, blow some of these up."

Ed started blowing up her first balloon, not stopping until it popped. "Oops…"

Spike grabbed the remaining balloons from her and blew them up, tying the ends, and handing them over to Faye. All three crew members watched in amusement as Faye started twisting and bending the balloons. Finally she held forth her creation to Ed. "Here ya go. It's a sword."

Spike and Jet exchanged glances, holding back laughter. As Ed, in her party hat, stood on the arm of the couch. "Arh! Come on Ein…let's go round up some scallywags!" With that she shot out of the room like a bullet, Ein barking as he chased after.

"Ok…what are you two jackasses giggling about over there?"

Jet lost it and started laughing, as Spike shoved a cigarette between his smirking lips. "Your sword looks like a dick."

"It does not!"

"Well actually Faye…"

"Can it Jet!" Sighing Faye looked over the remaining balloons. "Ok…so maybe I need a little practice. But first thing is first…lets get your face fixed up Spike." Rubbing her hands together gleefully, Faye chuckled. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Spike was horrified at the reflection that stared back at him. His face was painted stark white, his eyes heavily outlined in black. Faye had even gone as far as to draw a mustache on him, and topped it off by reddening his lips with her lipstick. "I look fucking ridiculous."

Storming out of the bathroom, Spike headed back toward the lounge. "Faye! What the hell did you do to my face!? I look like a fucking clown!"

"Mime…not clown." she corrected him, trying hard not to laugh.

Spike was about to say something else, when he noticed Ed had ditched her party hat in favor of balloon hat. More amusing was the fact that Jet also had a balloon hat resting on his balding head. "Nice hat Jet."

Ed tugged on his pant leg. "What about my hat Spike person?"

"Uhh…yeah your hat is swell too Ed."

"You look pretty Spike person."

"Yeah, thanks Ed." Running a hand through his hair, Spike sighed. "So are we all ready then?"

"You and Faye head out first, we'll be there in a bit." Jet adjusted his balloon hat, but didn't remove it.

"You look ridiculous Jet."

"Says you. " Jet scoffed lighting a cigarette.

Flipping him the bird, Spike headed off toward the hangar, Faye and her bag of balloons right behind.

* * *

Spike leaned against the Redtail, his eyes absently scanning around the hangar. "Did you really have to put lipstick on me?"

Faye chuckled. "Well…we wouldn't want you to be unauthentic."

"I think you are enjoying this too much." Spike snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, leaning in for a kiss.

Playfully pushing him away, Faye giggled. "I'm sorry…I just can't take you seriously right now."

Frowning, Spike watched as Faye climbed into the cockpit, then he headed toward the Swordtail.

"Sorry…love ya though."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah…" Spike pulled himself up into the cockpit of the Swordtail. "Lets get going."

Starting up the engine, Spike patiently waited for Faye to exit the hangar, following out after her. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sighed, a lop sided smile slowly working its way on to his face. This sure was going to be fun.


	12. Two Can Play

A few hours had passed, and no sign of anything that could be considered a shady drug deal, had Spike irritated. According to Jet's information, most of the brothers drug dealing was done in this very park, but Spike had yet to even see anyone who matched the basic description of either. Even if they were masters of disguise, the lanky man was pretty sure they were not there.

Sighing heavily, Spike wandered toward the public restrooms, only to find a long line. His irritation only grew from there, it was hotter than hell, he looked ridiculous, and he had to pee worse than he could ever remember. Heading for a small group of shrubs and trees at the edge of the park, he made sure he was obscured from view before pulling down his fly, and chuckling happily to himself at the sudden relief. _Much better._

Leaning against one of the trees, he fished his cigarettes from his pockets, inhaling deeply, and watching the cloud of smoke upon exhaling. He cringed inwardly at the sight of red lipstick at the end of the burning stick, as he had for a moment forgotten about his current get up. It pained him slightly to think that somewhere in this park Jet and Ed were eating their fill of ice cream and enjoying the sunshine. _Next time Jet can get his face painted like a damned clown…_The red smudge then made him smirk, as he wondered how Faye was fairing in her search for the brothers Redding.

* * *

Across the park, a violet haired woman sat perched on a bench, her slender fingers bending, twisting and tying brightly colored balloons into various shapes. As the last of the children scampered away, Faye let out a long sigh. Her search for the Reddings had been less than fruitful, as a flock of children at a birthday party had spotted her, and not wanting to blow her cover, Faye had gone to work constructing various balloon creations for the brats. Of course the fact that the parents were willing to pay, had made Faye an all but willing participant in the ruse. The nice wad of woolongs in her pocket made up for the fact that she had to deal with the kids.

In her head she began to craft a story of all the places she had looked for the brothers, because in all honesty, she hadn't looked much, but Spike and Jet would be pissed if they knew the truth, and she wasn't about to share her newly earned cash with them. She smirked to herself as she wondered how 'mime Spike' was doing. Her smirk gave way to a small chuckle as she remembered how ridiculous Spike had looked, and how much she had enjoyed her part in making him look that way. _Serves him right for cutting out the hot water when I was trying to shower…Lunkhead._

Slowly rising to her feet, Faye shouldered her bag, and set out in search of Spike. She was curious as to the results of his search, and she had to admit to herself, after a couple of hours she sort of missed him. She smiled to herself at the thought, a few months ago she would have scolded herself for such thoughts, now it was just second nature, though a still slightly uncomfortable feeling at times. She supposed that some things would still take some growing accustomed to.

* * *

The afternoon sun was becoming quite hot. Jet Black plopped down on a bench in the shade, licking the melting chocolate ice cream from his hand. Ed had all but demolished her own ice cream cone as fast as humanly possible. Savoring his own cone, Jet watched as Ed threw a tennis ball for Ein, and then the pair both chased after. It was simple moments like this that he lived for. In the times when his life felt stable, that money wasn't an issue, that death didn't loom around the corner for himself, or more importantly for his two comrades who did most of the foot work. He wondered to himself how those two were doing. He had yet to see either of them pass by, which might very well be a promising sign.

"Jet person! Throw the ball for Ed and Ein!"

Jet jumped as Ed suddenly popped up behind the bench, and vaulted over, dropping the slightly damp tennis ball in his hand. Licking the melting ice cream from his cone, he squeezed the ball in his hand, with a slight grimace. "All right. But get ready, it's going a long ways."

Rising to her feet on the bench, Ed crouched forward, readying herself for take off, she mock saluted, flashing an innocent grin at Jet. "Okie dokie captain Jet!"

Cocking his arm back, Jet tossed the yellow green ball as far as he could, watching as both young girl, and stubby legged dog took off in pursuit. Licking his ice cream cone once more, he smiled. More often than not it seemed to him that simplicity seemed to be the key to the good life.

* * *

Lighting another cigarette, Spike plopped down on a bench. With his free hand he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and proceeded to fan himself with it. "Fuck it's hot…" he mumbled to himself. He could feel his shirt cling to his back with perspiration. _Of course we'd have to do this on the hottest day of the fucking year…_Exhaling a cloud of smoke, he leaned his head back, letting his eyes fall closed. He had almost started to nod off, when a pair of slender hands on his shoulders caused him to tense for a moment.

"Hey handsome…come here often?"

Smirking, Spike kept his eyes closed. "What do you want Faye?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see what kind of progress you've made." She grinned, noticing the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket, sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, seeking her prize.

Swatting her hand away before opening his eyes, Spike yawned lazily. "Always take what you want huh?"

"You of all people should know that." Smirking Faye plopped down on the bench beside Spike, and in one swift move, snagged the cigarettes from his pocket, sticking one her mouth still smirking triumphantly around it.

"Jokes on you...see there if there is one thing I know about you Faye, it's that you're the worlds worst smoker…you never have a lighter on you. So what my dear were you planning on lighting that with?"

Sighing heavily, Faye began to dig through her pockets, though she knew he was right. She hardly ever had a lighter, or cigarettes of her own on her for that matter.

An amused smirk on his face, Spike let his eyes fall closed once more, peeking out of the corner of his eye as Faye dug through her pockets. Chuckling softly, he was about to crack another smart comment, when he saw the wad of cash fall out of her pocket. Springing forward, he grabbed it before she even realized that she had dropped it. "Hey! Where'd all this come from!?"

Snatching it back from him, Faye shoved the money back in her pocket. "I got accosted by a group of kids at a birthday party…I didn't want to blow my cover…plus I mean, the parents were willing to pay for the balloon critters….so why not?"

"Uh huh….I see…" Spike handed his lighter over to her. "So I suppose that means you didn't look for the Reddings at all?"

Touching the flame to the end of the cigarette, Faye passed the lighter back. "Well….I wouldn't say that…I mean, I kept an eye out."

"I bet you did." Spike's voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke. "So…since I have been doing all the work, and dressed like this.." he motioned his hands from his head to his knees, "I think you should spilt that money with me."

"Hell no. It's mine. I earned it fair and square."

Spike snickered. "Faye…the words earned it and fair and square don't usually apply to you. No offense."

Faye elbowed him in the side. " Gee thanks…that's so sweet of you. Now I am definitely not sharing any of it with you."

"Suit yourself." Spike crossed his leg, resting his foot on his opposite knee, and laced his fingers behind his head. " I guess I just won't give you the present I got for you when we get home then."

Faye was about to retort when his statement sank it. "Wait…You got a present for me? What is it?" Her face lit up from its previous annoyed scowl. "Tell me!"

"No way…you wouldn't share your money with me, after I have done all the work. Why should I?"

"Aww…Come on. Please."

Spike couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the almost child-like innocence in Faye's excitement, though he wasn't about to give up his love of tormenting her just yet. "Nope."

Faye's playful smile slowly diminished, eyebrows knitted, she sighed. "Fine…be that way."

Silence settled over them, as Faye finished her cigarette and watched as Spike placed another between his lips and lit it and taking a long drag. It was apparent by Spikes silence and sidelong glances that he was purposely ignoring her. Most likely to get her irritated, but if he wanted to play a game of irritation, she could go with it.

"Spiiiikkeee…." She gave her best whiny voice, as she began to poke him in the ribs. " Tell me! Pleeeaasee." Still not getting any sort of reaction from him, she sat back against the bench, arms crossed over her chest. "Tell me damn it."

"You're not going to stop until I do. Are you?"

Shaking her head in response, Faye reached over to Spike's pack of cigarettes on the bench and pilfered another one, cringing a little as she remembered that Spike had the lighter still.

"Persistent aren't we?" Spike shook his head a little and handed his lighter over. "Fine. If you really must know right this minute…I got you a new gun. Ya know…since you didn't want yours back after all that shit with the McElroy nut jobs." He took a long drag and continued. "I mean it's still a Glock, but it's brand new, no history behind it. I kinda installed a custom grip, should fit your hand even better."

Faye laughed a little. "God we are so fucking unconventional, aren't we."

Spike shrugged. "If you don't want it, I'll keep it myself."

If Faye didn't know any better, she could have sworn Spike looked a little hurt by her reaction. "I didn't say that. I think it's sweet, besides at least its practical."

Spike took another long drag, watching the smoke disappear above his head as he exhaled. "I know we've only been picking up the smallest of the small fry bounties. The safe bets that aren't much of a threat, but I don't like the idea of you out there without a gun."

"Are you saying you worry about me?"

"I didn't say that." Spike crushed out his cigarette on the sole of his boot, and flicked the butt away. " Ok…so maybe a little…just sometimes."

Mulling over Spike's admission, Faye leaned her head over to rest on Spike's shoulder, reaching down to lace her fingers with his, enjoying to moments in which they could almost resemble a normal couple, save of course for the mime get up Spike was in.

Spike gave her hand a small squeeze as he noticed what appeared to be another mime approaching them. "What the hell is this?" he muttered.

The mime was in a stripped shirt, with a bowler hat atop his head. As he approached the couple, he waved cheerily, remaining silent in true mime fashion. Rolling his eyes, Spike sighed. "Beat it man, I'm on a break."

The mime gave a look of shock, and shook his head, waggling his finger at Spike for his use of spoken words.

"I said scram. I'm not trying to play your weird little game."

The mime took a step back, and raised his hands, bringing them into fists, taking a fighting stance, as he started to rock back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Letting go of Faye's hand, Spike rose to his feet. "For fucks sake. What the hell do you want?" Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, he offered it up.

Circling Spike, the mime mock bobbed and weaved, fists still raised and shook his head at the offering.

Without warning, Spike threw a right cross, knocking the mime to the ground. "Is that what you wanted?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned to walk away.

Standing over the mime, Faye poked the man with her foot, relieved when he groaned, and rolled over. "Sorry about that." With that she jogged after Spike. "What the hell was that?"

Spike continued walking, even after Faye caught up with him. "What? I was just trying to have a nice moment with you, and he wouldn't stop with the weird mime shit. You saw him, he wanted to fight."

"Well isn't that just so chivalrous of you…I'm pretty sure you knew he didn't want to fight."

Spinning around to face Faye on the wooded trail they had started down, Spike glared. "Look. I think Jet's info was a bunch of bullshit. I haven't seen a single thing that would lead me to believe that these two assholes are even in this park. I had to piss in the bushes because the line for the bathroom was so damned long. I'm hot and ridiculously sweaty. I'm tired, and I have my face painted like a god damn…" His tirade was cut short as Faye clamped her hand across his mouth.

"Shh…Look. Listen." Faye motioned off to the side of the trail, where the tall grass between the trees was smashed down like someone had walked through it recently, and muffled voices from near by could barely be heard.

As Faye slowly pulled her hand away from his mouth, Spike leaned in closer to whisper. "We should check this out."

"Oh..do you think?"

Her sarcasm was not lost on Spike as he pulled her down, and began to creep along the tall grass, Faye right behind him. "Don't be a bitch."

Rolling her eyes, Faye trailed behind him, until the grass came to a crest, dropping down a small hillside that opened up into a wooded clearing. Two men sat, counting out a large sum of cash, talking quietly amongst themselves.

'Is that them' Faye mouthed.

Spike nodded. Judging by the cash, and what looked like bottles of little green pills, there wasn't really any doubt it his mind. 'Now what' he mouthed back.

Faye pondered over his question for a few moments, before a grin spread across her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in impossibly close, her breath hot in his ear, her lips brushing against his skin as she spoke. " I have an idea. Just go with it, and cover me."

Spike nodded dumbly as his mind wandered to how much of a turn on this would be, if only the circumstances were different. Quickly clearing his head, he let her words process, catching her arm and pulling her back down before she could get all the way to her feet. He firmly pressed his lips to hers for a moment, then letting them brush against her neck, and finally to her ear. "Good luck." With that he let her go, and inched closer to the drop off of the hill, watching as she made her way toward their marks.

* * *

Clearing her throat as she reached the clearing, Faye smiled sweetly as the brothers turned to face her. "Oh…Umm…Hi there."

One of the brothers, which ever one was sporting a beard, though neither bounty hunter could tell who was who, spun around, a knife in his hand. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Easy boys…" Faye raised her hands. "Sorry to interupt. But a friend of mine said he saw you heading this way…said you might have something I might be interested in…street light…I think."

The other brother, which ever of the two had a shaved head scoffed at her answer. "Green Light bitch…and just who is your friend?"

"Are names really that important? Besides I have cash." Faye lowered her hands to her hips.

Beardy with the knife turned to Baldy with the pills. "Hold on now Amos, lets hear her out." Beardy, who by simple mathematics must have been Ray, turned back to Faye, setting his knife down on the ground. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you need Green Light for?"

Faye tried not to cringe at the skeezy smile that had spread across Ray's face. " That….is none of your business. I said I have cash. Now are we going to make a deal or what?"

Ray reached out, tracing a finger from her shoulder, down her arm. "My, my…feisty aren't we?"

"I smell bullshit Ray! Show us the money." Amos interjected, glancing nervously around.

Rolling her eyes, Faye reached into her pocket, pulling out the wad of cash, waving it in an over dramatic fashion. "There….see.." Judging from his actions, Faye had decided that either Amos was paranoid, or on something, perhaps both.

Grinning from his spot in the tall grass, Spike let his eyes scan over the situation. Ray seemed to be distracted enough by Faye, but getting to Amos would be impossible without being seen, he was too far in the open. Ray however was close enough to the edge of the woods with Faye, that he could easily be taken out, so long as Amos was distracted. _This shouldn't be too hard._

Rubbing his bald head nervously, Amos turned back to Faye. "How much are you looking to buy? We sell for ten per pill."

Shoving the money back in her pocket, Faye nodded. "I've got a hundred."

Inching closer, Ray grinned. "Ya know, we might be able to work out a deal..for a little extra."

Putting on her best seductive grin, Faye rested her nimble fingers on Ray's belt buckle. "What kind of deal are we talking about?"

Even though he had seen Faye pull this a few times on a bounty, Spike still couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. Maneuvering closer, he spotted a sturdy looking tree branch on the ground. _Bingo._ Gripping it tight, he crouched positioning himself behind a large tree, managing to briefly make eye contact with Faye.

Setting his hands on Faye's hips, Ray leaned in. "I think you know what I'm talking about. No need to be coy."

Peeking over Ray's shoulder at Amos, Faye frowned. "You want to get those pills ready to go or what?"

Mumbling to himself Amos busied himself counting out a few pills placing them in a baggy, Spike tensed behind the tree ready for the attack, as Faye closed the gap between herself and Ray, pressing her lips to his.

In an instant, Faye regretted her actions, as Ray wasted no time trying to shove his tongue in her mouth. In one quick move she kneed him in the groin, ducking down as Spike came around the back of the tree, swinging the branch full force, knocking Ray out cold.

Dropping the branch in favor for his gun, he turned his attention Amos. "Ok, lets cut the shit. No need to…" Amos dropped the pills and took off running, before Spike could even get the rest of his words out. "Shit….hey! Come back here!"

Tossing his gun to Faye, Spike took off after the other Redding, calling over his shoulder. "Keep and eye on him and call Jet! I'm going after this one!"

* * *

After tripping over an upraised root, and managing to rip his pants, Spike had lost Amos in the woods. He was about to turn back in hope that maybe they could cash in on half the bounty for Ray when muttered cursing filled his ears. Creeping closer, he spied Amos sitting at the edge of the lake, his head in his hands, talking to himself and possibly crying, apparently having some sort of break down.

Grinning, Spike drew his gun once more. _Now this is really going to be a piece of cake. C_reeping up on the unsuspecting man, Spike readied himself, only to sink with one leg knee deep in a marshy hole. The noise caught the attention of the panicked Amos, who immediately took off, running back passed Spike, who fired at him in desperation, but unfortunately missed. "Son of a bitch!"

Never seeing the low hanging branch, Amos ran straight into it, knocking himself out cold. Spike leaned back against the soggy ground with a dry chuckled. "Well…I guess that wasn't so hard after all." Pulling hard, Spike freed his leg from the mud and stagnant water, unfortunately the suction caused his boot to come off. Sighing, Spike shoved his hands back into the mud, fishing around blindly, recovering his lost footwear.

Pulling the soggy mud filled boot back on, Spike shoved a cigarette in his mouth, cringing at the squishing that accompanied every step he took. Stooping down Spike hoisted the unconscious man over his shoulder with a grunt. "Come on asshole…lets go turn you in."

* * *

As he approached his partners with Ed and Ein in tow, Jet could see both Reddings looking very much unconscious and apparently tied together with their shoelaces. Faye was practically doubled over, laughing at a very disheveled looking Spike.

"Shut up Faye. It's not funny."

"Yes….it is…" Faye choked out between bouts of laughter. "You should see yourself!"

Jet smirked and lit a cigarette, as Ein sniffed the Reddings, Ed poking at them. "So these are the guys huh?"

Lighting a smoke of his own, Spike nodded. "Yup…we, or should I say…I got them."

Faye frowned and shook her head. "I helped. I didn't see you kissing that nasty mountain man."

Jet arched an eyebrow. "I don't even want to know." He looked to Spike who had attempted to rub the make up off his face, but instead and left it swirled and blotched. His pants were ripped at the ass, and half his body was covered in mud. "What the hell happened to you?"

Shaking his head, Spike snuffed out his cigarette. " Long story." He chuckled and scanned the surroundings, spotting a hotdog vendor. "Hey Faye, I think you owe me a hotdog for all my hard work." He started toward the vendor, Faye following along.

"Dream on cowboy…but I think I'm getting one for myself."

"Hey what about these two!?" Jet called after their retreating forms.

Faye paused, and looked over her shoulder with an innocent smile. "You'll take care of them, won't you Jet?" With that her and Spike continued on their way.

Jet opened his mouth to protest, when Ed and Ein both ran passed him following Faye and Spike.

" Wait for Edward!"

Rubbing his temples, Jet watched as the spunky redhead ran in a zigzagged pattern, the stubby legged corgi barking as he followed at her heels. He gave as disgusted groan as he watched Spike slip his arm around Faye's shoulder, and she slid her hand into his back pocket as they walked along, the girl and dog catching up with them.

Looking back at the bounties sprawled out on the grass, he sighed, wondering just what exactly he had been thinking about earlier when he had tried to convince himself that simplicity was the good life. Nothing was ever simple with this crew.


	13. Life's a Garden, Dig it

Peace and quiet at last, and how wonderful it was. Closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the cool edge of the tub, Faye took in the wonderful sensation of the steamy lavender and vanilla scented air. She knew that she had more than likely used up every last drop of hot water on the ship filling the tub almost to the top, but tonight it didn't matter. There wouldn't be anyone to bitch about the lack of hot water, as Ed was doing whatever it was that she did most of the time, and Spike and Jet were having a boys night out.

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the door opening quickly and softly shutting. She knew it was Spike without even looking, as their other two ship mates would have the common decency to knock, though apparently Spike didn't think that applied to him. Faye wouldn't complain about that however. "You and Jet leaving for your man date?"

Spike stretched his arms lazily above his head, and grinned. "Yeah. Why? You jealous?"

"Not at all. I think you guys make a cute couple. And I'm sure Jet would be one hell of a power top."

Scowling, Spike shook his head. "Woman, you are absolutely disgusting."

"You love it, don't deny it Spike."

"I'll be back later." He gave her a wink as he headed for the door. "Don't wait up."

Grabbing a magazine off the floor beside the tub, she flashed him a mischievous grin. "Wasn't planning on it. Have fun."

"Bye Faye." Spike chuckled to himself as he shut the door.

Faye flipped through the pages until she found and article that caught her eye. With a content sigh she began to read sinking a little lower into the warm depths of the tub, getting back to her much needed peace and quiet.

* * *

It was a mildly quiet night at Oasis Lanes, save for the reverberating thundering of resin balls on the old worn wooden lanes. Half way through their second game, Spike and Jet had made themselves comfortable at their own lane with a pitcher of beer and the best greasy nachos anyone could ask for.

Jet was up by seven pins, and as Spike's turn came he turned to the rack of bowling balls behind them, sizing up a few before choosing a new one. As he approached the line, he paused and turned over his shoulder to Jet. "So what ever happened with that redhead from the bar that one night?" Chucking the ball down the lane in a smooth fluid motion, Spike watched six pins fall, and turned back to Jet, waiting for his answer.

"What do you mean?"

Waiting at the ball return to finish out his frame, Spike smirked. "You know what I mean. You two looked awfully cozy when you left. You brought her home didn't you?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Jet adverted his glance to the floor. " What's the deal with you and Faye. I mean one day you guys are all head over heels, and the next you're at each others throats like nothing had ever changed."

Grabbing his ball, and tossing it down the lane, Spike grinned as he picked up the spare. "Now, now Jet. We were talking about you, not about me and Faye. Sooo…"

Jet rose to his feet, and grabbed his own bowling ball as his turn came up. "Ya know Spike, it's not very gentlemanly to kiss and tell."

"So then I take that as a yes." Spike talked around the handful of nachos he had crammed in his mouth, propping his feet up on the vacant chair beside him. " What ever happened to her after that?"

Bowling a strike, Jet turned around with a grin, and plopped down in another of the empty chairs. "Well…after that she said she'd call me. And well she did, she wants to get together for dinner or something, but I don't know."

Refilling his empty glass from the pitcher, Spike shot a quizzical glance toward Jet. "What's there to know? Just fucking do it. It's not like you have anything to lose, and who knows what you have to gain."

"You think you are really qualified to giving out relationship advice?"

Shrugging, Spike got up to take his turn, glancing at the scoreboard with a slight scowl as Jet had taken the lead once more. "I wouldn't say I am doing too bad in that department."

Shaking his head slightly, Jet reached for the nachos, watching as Spike bowled a strike of his own, putting him back in the lead. They had decided on best two out of three, the winner would get sole possession of an unopened bottle of bourbon back on the ship. Jet had won the first game, but Spike kept edging his way back here in the second game. "So what exactly is the deal with you and Faye? You never answered that."

Sitting back down, Spike chuckled dryly to himself. "I have no fucking clue…but I love her. How messed up is that?" Putting his head in his hands, Spike looked back up at Jet. " Out of all the women in the galaxy she's the one who was there when I decided to give love another shot. Sneaky, conniving, crazy Faye. Of all the women, she's the one I fell for." Spike shook his head, and reached for his beer.

Jet rubbed his beard in thought for moment. "Well Spike-O it's not that crazy. You are both too stubborn for your own good, you compete with each other even now, even if it's just over the last cup of coffee. I don't get it, sometimes I wish you two would just stop with the love shit, and other times I wish you two would get back to it, and stop the petty fighting." He paused for a moment, and rubbed the back of his head. "And don't you dare repeat this, but sometimes I am damn jealous of what you two have."

Spike scoffed at his comment. "You've gotta be kidding me. Jealous of me and Faye? So…what's here name Jet?"

"Caroline."

"So….you're gonna call her tonight?"

"Tomorrow."

"You'd better Jet. Trust me on this one."

Jet got up and took his turn, managing to only knock down three pins on his turn, his mind elsewhere, pondering over Spike's previous statement. Maybe he was right after all, what could it really hurt? "You really think so?"

Popping more nachos in his mouth, Spike chased them down with the rest of his beer, swallowing hard. "Of course I am." Grabbing his ball, Spike approached the line, bowling yet another strike. Smirking, he plopped back down in his chair. "Sooo….looks like I'm winning."

The game continued on frame for frame the two men were fairly evenly matched, the score staying close until the very last frame when Spike took the lead for good. Bringing things down to the third and final game to determine the winner of that coveted bottle of bourbon.

* * *

Returning from the bar with another pitcher of beer, Spike stopped at the top of the small set of stairs leading to the lane, squinting to read to over head monitor which showed Jet had taken the lead back so far. "Shit.." He gave a frustrated sigh as he filled his glass doing the same to Jet's, and set the pitcher back down on the table.

Picking at what remained of the nachos, Jet shifted his gaze to Spike who had sat back down, rather than take his next turn. "Ya know, this is kind of nice. Hasn't been just to two of us in a long time."

"Always knew you were sweet on me old man." Spike grinned, taking a long drink from his beer.

Jet chuckled and shook his head. "You are a sick, sick man Spike."

"I know what you mean though." Spike added, filling his glass once more.

"It's weird ya know."

"What is?"

Reaching for his cigarettes on the table, Jet placed one between his lips and lit it before continuing. " All of us…were changing. I know you see it too."

Lighting a cigarette of his own, Spike nodded. " In other words, you mean we aren't as big of a bunch of selfish assholes as we were before."

Jet nodded. "Uhh…Yeah." Scratching his head, he tapped the ash from the end of his smoke into the ashtray. "This is gonna sound kind of goofy, but we're all sorta like a family.." He cringed a little as the words left his mouth, expecting some sort of sarcastic remark from Spike, but it never came.

Staring thoughtfully at the end of his cigarette, Spike nodded as he took a drag. "It does sound weird…really weird in a conversation between us, but I get it. We could all deny it, but we all know its something we've all known for a while, just never said. But I'll tell you something Jet, a few months ago I woke up one morning, at out of the blue it hit me that I had pretty much wasted seven years of my life doing all I could to not feel or care about much of anything, and that makes for a sad, sad man. I can't tell anyone else how to live their life, but I'm sure as hell going to try not to stay stuck in that pit of loneliness. My past didn't kill me, and I suppose there is a bigger unexplained reason for that but it was a wake up call to get my shit together for the time I have left to live. Call it an awakening, call it a quarter life crisis, call it what ever the hell you will; but I can admit that I am a changing man."

Jet nodded, not really knowing what to say to Spike's admission of the changes in him that Jet had noticed long before now. Crushing out his smoke, he drank his beer silently, mulling over the semi advice that had also been contained in Spike's words. Both Spike and Faye had shown obvious changes, and perhaps even he, Jet himself, was changing. Perhaps he would call Caroline and get together for dinner, take a shot on something that wasn't certain, but certainly couldn't hurt.

Crushing out his own cigarette, Spike laughed dryly. "But ya know, we will never be those over the top open with every little thing and feeling, kind of people. And thank God for that. If that were the case I would probably have to strangle you, poison Faye and then shoot myself. I mean and then the kid and the dog would find us, and she'd have to start hunting bounties to pay for therapy. It would just be a big god damn mess." Without another word Spike got to his feet and sought out his ball from the ball return, lined up his shot, knocking over half the pins.

Jet smirked at Spike's analogy. His smirk growing into a grin as Spike unsuccessfully attempted to pick up the spare.

"Ugh, bowling is an old man sport anyways." Draining the rest of his beer, Spike promptly poured another glass of beer, as Jet bowled a strike. "Case in point." If Jet wanted a good old fashioned competition, Spike wasn't going to go down without a fight.

* * *

A few hours later, Spike came stumbling into the lounge of the Bebop behind Jet. The last game had been a close one, but Jet had pulled it off making him the winner of said bottle of bourbon, much to Spike's chagrin. In consolation, Spike had finished off the rest of the pitcher of beer, as well as his half full glass and Jet's. His current slight inebriation easily readable to his older companion.

As Spike flipped on the lights, Ed groaned slightly from her spot curled up under the coffee table with Ein, but didn't wake. Jet shook his head slightly, and turned back to Spike. "I know I won fair and square, but how about a drink to celebrate my victory." It wasn't often Jet had the opportunity to best Spike at something, and if he had the chance to rub it in a little, why not take it.

"Fine. Fine…I get it, you won. But if you think I have too much pride to turn down a drink just because of that, then you are sadly mistaken my friend."

Jet chuckled and left the room to retrieve his fairly won prize and two glasses. "You're only getting one drink out of this pal. You're just lucky that I am feeling generous."

Taking his glass of bourbon, Spike propped his feet up on the table and took a sip. "I have to say, you bowled a damn good game Jet."

"Well, I used to bowl league with some guys from the force back in the day. I wasn't about to tell you that before we made that wager though." Lighting a cigarette he smirked.

Eyeing Jet's cigarette, Spike pulled the crumpled empty pack from his pocket tossing it on the table. "Hey, you got one of those I can bum?"

"Man….Faye really is rubbing off on you. Isn't she?" Jet chuckled as he handed one over to Spike.

"Hey now. Where do you think half of mine went?" Spike little the stick of tobacco, and inhaled deeply. He wondered briefly if Faye was still awake. The lack of her presence once they got back, told him the answer was decidedly no.

The two men sat in a comfortable companionable silence as they finished off their respective glasses of bourbon and cigarettes. Setting his empty glass down on the table, Spike then snuffed out his smoke into the ashtray on the table. "Well, I think I am gonna hit the hay." Stretching his arms lazily above his head and stifling a yawn, Spike turned toward the hall. "Night Jet."

"Night." As Spike walked off, Jet grabbed his glass and the bottle, heading for his bonsai room. The night was still young, he wasn't tired, and he had a phone call he was seriously debating on making tonight.

* * *

Carefully slipping into his room, Spike kicked off his boots and stripped down to his boxers, almost tripping over something in the dark. Cursing quietly under his breath, he reached out and switched on the lamp on the night stand.

Faye was stretched out on the bed, Blue was curled up next to her laying on the magazine she had been reading. Upon seeing Spike, the cat got up, stretching hard and meowing, rubbing his head against Spike's side as he sat down gently on the edge of the bed. Stroking the cat a few times, he turned back to look at Faye who squinted with the light in her face, mumbled something and rolled over to face the wall, still remaining asleep.

Mismatched brown eyes fell to the magazine sprawled out on the bed. Picking it up he read the title of the article, his eye brows knitting a little at its title. ' _Is he mister right. Or mister right now._' Skimming through the article, he shook his head tossing the magazine to the floor. "Garbage."

Behind him Faye stirred, rolling over. "Hmm…what?"

Spike grinned and shook his head stretching out on the bed beside her. "Nothing."

Yawning, Faye curled up next to him, ignoring the fact that he smelt slightly like booze. "Did you have a good time?"

Curling an arm around her, Spike pulled her a little closer. "I did. We wagered on a bottle of bourbon. Jet beat me two games out of three."

Kissing his shoulder, Faye chuckled softly. "Must've been quite the blow to your ego huh. Poor baby."

"Gee if I didn't know any better I'd say you're mocking me."

"Well aren't you a sharp one."

Reaching over, Spike flipped off the light and rolled over on his side slipping his arm around Faye as silence settled over them. Closing his eyes, Spike had almost drifted off, when a nagging question tugged at his brain. "Hey Faye?"

"What?"

"Am I mister right? Or mister right now?"

Trying to stifle a giggle, Faye remained silent for a moment. " Does it matter?"

"No not really." He was curious, but he wasn't about to show any sense of insecurity to Faye.

Closing her eyes, Faye let the silence fall back over them, listening to Spike's even breathing behind her. He was still awake, and more than likely mulling over his question in his head.

"Spike, if it makes you feel any better. You're not mister right now."

Grinning in the darkness, Spike pulled her a little closer. "Thought so." Closing his eyes as well, Spike started to drift off once more when another thought dawned on him. _She said I'm not mister right now…but what does that make me then? Mister right?_ Spike wasn't quite sure what to make of that, but the fact that it brought a smile to his lips, meant that it wasn't a bad thing, right?

A slight thud signified that the cat was back on the bed, moving his foot slightly, he could feel the lump of the cat stretched out, followed by a swat to his foot. Yawning, Spike snuggled impossibly closer to the now sleeping Faye, closing his eyes once more. This time sleep came easier than it ever had.


	14. Catch and Release

Things were tense on the good ship Bebop, in fact tense might have been an understatement. It had been nearly three weeks since there had been any sort of resemblance of a decent bounty, and patience among the three adult crew was wearing thing. Sitting cross legged on the floor, Ed listened as the adults on board argued with one another.

They were docked on Earth, Ed was supposed to be visiting with her father, but he seemed to be AWOL at the current moment, not that it was much of a surprise, the young hacker always had a nagging feeling in her gut that things wouldn't stay the way they had, that they wouldn't stay good. Life was funny that way.

The forever shoddy cooling unit in the ship was out, and without incoming funds, it had been unable to be repaired for the last couple of weeks. As luck would have it, Earth was currently quiet warm. Of course Ed's visit with her father hadn't been the only reason for landing here, Jet also was meeting up with Caroline, which was also part of the current argument that Ed was listening in on, as the adults for the most part seemed oblivious to the fact that she was even in the room.

"Come on Jet, you are seriously considering cancelling your date because we haven't been able to pull a bounty? That sounds like a cop out if I have ever heard one." Faye was filing her nails on the beat up old couch. "I know you have money squirrel away."

Ed shifted her gaze back to Jet who leaned heavily in the doorway, looking frustrated and weary. "You should stay out of people's things, and why you are at it why don't you mind your own fucking business. This doesn't really concern you woman."

A shirtless, sweaty Spike stopped in his tracks, amidst his endless pacing of the room, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Hey! Don't talk to her like that."

Ed scooted under the table a bit more, still spying on her ship mates. She knew it was the heat getting to them all, that they hadn't been sleeping well, and she knew that sooner or later they would take their frustrations out on each other, it wasn't the first time she had bared witness to such a scene.

"Well then get control of your damned woman." Jet huffed, shoving a cigarette between his lips.

Before Spike could retort, Faye started in again. "Oh so what? I'm just some poor little subservient dame? That's some bullshit Jet!"

Spike started toward Jet with a glare, but instead stopped and grabbed Faye by the arm, dragging her toward the hallway. "Come on Faye…lets go." The two disappeared toward their room, though angry, muffled yelling soon drifted down the hallway. Jet stubbed out his cigarette as he stormed off toward his bonsai room.

Sighing, Ed ruffled Ein's fur and turned to her computer. Maybe it was time for a distraction, perhaps it was time for a little cyber chess.

* * *

Several hours ticked by as early afternoon faded into evening. After winning a couple of drawn out games of chess, Ed flopped back onto the cool metal floor of the Bebop, her amber eyes fixed on the slow moving blades of the ceiling fan that did little more than push the stuffy air around the room.

The sound of the door to Spike and Faye's room slamming, had Ed sitting back upright in time to watch Faye stalk down the hallway to the bathroom, and then slam that door as well. From the corner of her eye she could see Spike slink toward the hangar, and she hadn't seen Jet since the afternoon. She didn't get them, sure it was hot in the ship, sure it was hard to sleep at night, but why did they need to all be mad at each other? It just didn't make any sense. Springing to her feet, she glanced to Ein who was sleeping, his stubby little legs running in his sleep. With a smile she headed off toward Jet's bonsai room, maybe he was in a better mood now.

Pushing the door to the bonsai room open, Ed quietly crept in, to see Jet seated in front of the little potted plants head in his hands, rubbing his temples. He was dressed in a suit, a suit she had seen him in once before when they went to the hospital in search of Doctor Londes. Smiling to herself, the young hacker couldn't help but think of how dapper Jet looked, apparently he was still planning on going through with his date.

Wrapping her arms around Jet's neck, she vaulted over the back of the couch, hanging from him as if he were a sturdy tree. "Jet Person! You look so handsome! Caroline person will love your suit!"

"Damn it Edward!" Startled out of his thoughts he shrugged her off, getting to his feet. Jet readjusted his tie, and smoothed his suit out, his mouth drawn in a hard line as he stared Ed down for a moment. "I spent forever trying to get the wrinkles outta this damn thing!" Still grumbling to himself, he reached for his cigarettes. Smiling meekly, Ed slunk out of the room, muttering a quiet apology as she left, one that Jet never heard.

* * *

Slinking into the hangar, Ed spied Spike washing the Swordtail. She couldn't help but notice that the Redtail also looked quite a bit cleaner, which was kind of funny considering that Spike and Faye were apparently still mad at each other.

Perching atop a near by oil drum, Ed silently watched as the still shirtless Spike took a scrub brush to the underside of the crafts wings. Watching the muscles in his back work as he scrubbed, a grin spread across Ed's face. She might be only be a teenager, but she could clearly see part of why Faye was attracted to the lanky cowboy.

"What the hell do you want Ed?" Spike didn't even bother to turn around, his voice void of any emotion.

Furrowing her brow, wondering how Spike even knew she was there, Ed shrugged. "Nothing. Ed is bored."

"Well, don't just sit there and stare…it's creepy." Finally turning around Spike lit a cigarette, irritation easily readable on his face. " I'm kinda busy, go bug Faye or something would ya." Spike couldn't help but feel slightly guilty as he watched Ed shuffle out of the room, her usual bubbly demeanor seeming a little deflated as she left. He hadn't meant to snap at her, it wasn't Ed that he was irritated with.

* * *

Making her way back into the lounge of the Bebop, Ed checked on Ein, who was still sleeping, she contemplated waking him up. Deciding against it, she made her way down the hall, pausing in front of Spike and Faye's door before knocking. "Fuck off Spike." came the snappish reply from the other side.

Knocking again, Ed then pushed the door open, quietly stepping inside.

Setting the magazine in her hands down with a huff, Faye turned her gaze toward the door. "What do you want Ed?"

Timidly seating herself on the edge of the bed, Ed stared at her own feet as she swung them back and forth. " Ed is bored. Can I paint your nails Faye-Faye?"

Faye let out an agitated sigh. "I'm not your damn entertainment committee Ed. Go bother Jet or Spike, or better yet go entertain yourself."

It took a lot to upset Ed, but something finally snapped. All day her shipmates had been at each others throats, and now they were taking their frustrations out on her. Biting her lip a little, Ed turned to Faye. "Spike person would say you are being a bitch." She took a deep breath, second guessing her words for only a moment. "A big bitch."

Faye's eyes went wide. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, staring at Ed with a shocked look, until her words finally returned. "Get out Ed."

The eerie calmness in Faye's voice was all the sign that Ed needed to know that Faye was serious, hopping down off the bed, she headed back out the door, giving it a little slam as she left, heading back toward the lounge.

* * *

Flopping down on the floor beside Ein, Ed shook the dog softly. "Wake up Ein."

Lifting his head, Ein squinted and scratched behind his ear.

"Everyone is so grumpy. Lets get out of here!" If her father, Jet, Faye and Spike didn't want her around right now, then she would just go do something on her own. Scrambling around the room, tossing a few items haphazardly into a bag, Ed shouldered it and turned back to her furry companion. "Let's have and adventure Ein!"

* * *

Pacing around the lounge of the Bebop, Jet chain smoked and muttered to himself. His nerves were frazzled, he couldn't remember the last time he actually went on a date.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor if you don't stop. And I for one don't feel like being sucked out into space."

Jet paused in his pacing, shaking his head at Spike's statement. "We're docked on Earth, you won't be sucked out anywhere."

Shrugging, Spike lit a cigarette, and leaned back into the couch. "When are you leaving?"

"Now." Jet heaved a deep sigh. "There are left overs from last night in the fridge if you and Faye get hungry…say…where is Faye anyways?"

"Bedroom…she's pissed at me." He stated matter of factly.

Jet shot a quizzical look to his companion, but thought better than to ask. "Well…anyways…Just don't eat them all, save some for Ed, just let her know they are in there."

Propping his feet up on the coffee table, Spike exhaled a large cloud of smoke. "What am I? Her babysitter?"

"No, she'd probably do a better job keeping an eye on you two. But knowing you and Faye you'd eat it all, and leave the poor kid to starve."

Trying to come up with a witty retort, Spike came up blank, and opted to take another long and satisfying drag from his cigarette. "Don't get your panties all in a twist old man. Quit stalling and get out there and have a good time…things will be just fine here."

Shaking his head, Jet sighed yet again. "Fine…wish me luck."

"Good luck."

As Jet headed out the main hatchway, Spike snuffed out his cigarette and got to his feet slowly, taking his time as he meandered down the hall way. Pausing in front of his bedroom door, he raised his hand to knock, but stopped for a second. Taking a deep breath he finally knocked. No answer. Pushing the door open softly, he stepped in flipping on the light. "Faye?"

Faye flipped him the bird over her shoulder, not bothering to roll over. "I thought you were Ed. I was going to apologize. You on the other hand, I'm still mad at you. "

"I figured as much, you aren't exactly on my list of favorite people right now either. Spike rolled his eyes. Their fight had been petty, and the result of boredom, uncomfortably warm temperatures in the ship, and lack of sleep. Somehow a nice bout of making out had led to things being throw in each others faces for past faults and mistakes, leaving both of them ready to strangle each other. "What were going to apologize to Ed for? Were you a dick to her too?"

Rolling over, Faye arched an eyebrow. "Kinda, she wanted to paint my nails, I told her to go bug you or Jet. I'm not exactly in the cheeriest of moods."

"No shit." Chuckling a little, Spike sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the displeased look on Faye's face at his actions. "It's kinda funny…I told her to go bother you."

"Of course you did." Faye stated dryly. "Ya know, she pretty much called me a bitch. I wonder where she might have gotten an idea like that?"

"No clue." Shrugging innocently Spike turned his gaze toward Faye. "What!? And I missed it? Damn."

"Shut up Spike."

Deciding to steer the conversation in another direction, Spike flopped down next to Faye on the bed. "Jet left a little bit ago, he said there are leftovers in the fridge, we just have to save some for Ed."

"How will I ever manage to resist eating all of that five star cuisine." Faye rolled her eyes and pushed off the bed, climbing over Spike without another word. He was half tempted to grab her and pull her back to bed, but he just didn't have the energy to deal with her right now. Instead he opted for stretching out taking up as much of the bed as he could, finally comfortable he closed his eyes and drifted off.

* * *

After about an hour of aimlessly wandering, Ed and Ein had found themselves in a forest. Climbing on every and anything, Ein sniffed everything, and Ed took in the surroundings, she had never really spent anytime in the woods, and there were all sorts of neat things to see. Things like mossy logs, bright flowers and funny looking mushrooms that probably shouldn't be touched, for they certainly were not shitake.

Coming to a little clearing, Ed set her bag down, and flopped down on the ground, stretching out on her back to stare at the dull sunlight barely filtering through the high tree branches. It would be getting dark soon, she supposed she probably should head back to the Bebop, at least she had brought a flashlight with her, just in case. But just for a little while longer she was going to enjoy the stillness of the forest. _I hope they are in better moods when I get back._

From his spot beside her, Ein perked his ears and gave a low whine suddenly get to his feet, running back to the tree line, barking as he turned back to her, breaking the serenity of the moment.

"What is it Ein?" Ed was suddenly aware of a sound that was similar to the rumbling of a distant train, and for a second, she thought she felt the earth beneath her move. Ein barked again, and Ed got to her feet to follow after him, but never got the chance as the ground beneath her gave way. The last thing that registered to Ed was a lot of dirt, and a strong earthy smell, before everything went black.

* * *

Something smelled like it was burning, scratch that, something was definitely burnt. Slowly opening his eyes, Spike sat, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What the hell is that?" Shuffling out of his bedroom, he could see the slight haze of smoky air in the humid air of the ship. Walking down the hall, he rounded into the kitchen to see Faye staring at a smoking pan, her hands on her hips, shaking her head muttering obscenities to herself.

"What the hell happened in here?"

Faye jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. "I was heating up those leftovers…and I kind of fell asleep on the couch."

"Good job." Spike was about to add another sarcastic quip, but the defeated look on Faye's face was almost down right pathetic. Fishing around in his pocket for his cigarettes, he lit one and leaned against the door frame. "Ya know…I think we have enough money to splurge on a pizza or something. We'll clean this mess up later." He shifted his gaze to the pan on the stove top that looked caked with the burnt mess of what would have been dinner. "Or maybe we can toss that and just get a new pan."

Faye smiled faintly, but the smile was gone just as soon as it appeared. "Yeah. I guess so."

"What kinda pizza do you want?"

"Just get whatever."

Spike sighed. "Well aren't we just a merry ray of sunshine."

Spike's goading was doing little to lessen her mood. "Well maybe I am just bitter since I am so damn old. Or maybe my heart is just frozen from the cryo sleep."

Biting his lip slightly Spike knew that she was serious when she said she was still mad. Of course his digs at her during their fight had been very personal and almost down right childish, but she had been the one to throw Julia in his face, of course only after he had brought up her numerous cut and run attempts. "Look…that fight was fucking stupid, we're both just tired and frustrated…can we just be done with this shit?"

Remaining silent for a few moments, Faye lit a smoke for herself. "I don't know…you tell me. Can we?"

Shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air, Spike left the kitchen, calling over his shoulder. "Whatever….I'll just ask Ed what kind of pizza she wants. At least she might have some meaningful input."

Faye scoffed at his retreating form, taking a long drag off her cigarette. She knew it was pointless to keep being mad at him. They had both been extremely immature and stupid, he had given her the closest thing to an apology that she was probably going to get for the mean time, and she knew that she would forgive him, but he had pissed her off, and against her better judgment she just didn't feel like giving in just yet.

In fact just thinking about it lit anew the fire in her. Grabbing the pan, her newest source of irritation, she chucked it at the wall grimacing as the caked on burnt remnants of the leftovers scattered along the floor. "Fuck."

* * *

Opening her amber eyes slowly, Ed sat up, brushing the dirt from her head. Fishing around blindly, she fumbled for her bag, grabbing a flashlight and switching it on, in awe of her surroundings. She had fallen through into what looked like some sort of mine shaft. The dirt walls were lined with rotting wood beams, and large hunks of rocks. The air was chilly, and smelled like dank, damp, dirty.

Glancing up from where she fell, Ed figured it was about a twelve to fifteen foot drop, she was a little impressed that other than a few sore spots here and there, she was uninjured. From the top of the hole, Ein barked, looking down at her, struggling a little as he started to slip forward on the loose dirt.

Looking for a way to climb back out, Ed quickly realized that was not going to be a option, she would need help, and not the kind that a stumpy little dog would be able to offer. But then again, maybe he could help after all. "Ein! Go back to the Bebop. Get Spike and Faye-Faye. Okay?"

Ein laid down peering down at her, and whined loudly, his head resting between his paws.

"Ein! Come on, be a good boy. Ed needs your help."

Cocking his head from side to side, Ein got up once more, peering down one last time before bounding off. With a sigh Ed sank back against the wall, turning off her flashlight to conserve the battery, wrapping her arms around herself to stave off the chill in the air. She hoped that her two shipmates would stop fighting long enough to pay attention to the dog. Either way, she knew she was in for a long night.

* * *

"Hey Ed! We're getting pizza, what kind do you want?" Spike's yells were met with silence, which struck the lanky man as odd. The mention of pizza should have had the exuberant hacker cart wheeling into the room. Scratching the back of his head, Spike shrugged. "Yo Ed! Where the hell are you!?"

Meandering into the hangar, Spike could hear the faint sound of Ein's barking from outside. Flipping the switch, he waited for the bay doors to open. _Must be outside. _However as soon as the door opened, only the stubby legged corgi stood outside. _Hmmm_ "Edward! Come on…I don't feel like playing games. Get your ass in here….or you don't get any pizza!"

Shrugging he turned back for the door. "Fine whatever then." he muttered to himself, running into Faye who was making her way outside.

"What in gods name are you yelling about?"

"I can't find the kid. I found the mutt, but I dunno where she is."

Ein whined, and laid down at the couples feet. "Well maybe she's inside somewhere." Faye offered.

Spike pushed passed her, and back into the hanger, whistling sharply as he did. "Come on Ein."

Ein did not follow, but instead barked, and took a few steps away from the door, laying back down and whining once more.

Eyeing the dog suspiciously, Faye grabbed Spike's arm to stop him. "Uhh…Spike…I think he wants us to follow him."

"Yeah right. You talk to dogs now do you?" Spike suppressed a laugh. " That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever…" Another round of barking from Ein stopped Spike mid sentence, as he took a few more steps forward, his stumpy tail wagging. With a defeated sigh, Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "Fine….I'll get my coat."

* * *

Forty-five minutes of following Ein into the woods still yielded no sign of the red headed hacker. The whole walk had been silent, save for the clicking of lighters as Spike and Faye traded off smoking cigarettes, and the crunching of dirt and snapping of twigs beneath their feet.

Tonight was the first night in four days that it had finally cooled off at night, in fact it was down right chilly as night had set in. Peering at Faye from the corner of his eye, Spike could see her illuminated in the dull glow from the flashlight in his hand, her arms wrapped around herself. Shaking his head slightly, he smirked. "Told ya you shoulda brought a coat." Faye did not respond. _Of course she's going to be stubborn, why would I expect less. _"Do you want to wear mine?"

"I'm fine."

Ein jogged a little a head, and came to a stop in a clearing, barking excitedly and pacing back and forth.

"Ein! Did you find Spike and Faye?"

Both adults looked at each other at the sound of Ed's voice, Spike shone the flashlight a head of them but saw nothing. As they quickened their pace toward the sound,the hole in the ground soon became apparent. They both cautiously peered in.

"Ed are you ok?"

The young girl squinted under the beam of Spike's flashlight and nodded. "Yeah, Ed is okie dokie. But I can't get out."

Glancing around for anything useful, turned out to be quickly futile, as Spike raked a hand through his hair. "Look Ed, were going to have to leave and go back to the ship to get some rope or something, then we can get you out. Do you want one of us to uhh…stay here?"

Ed nodded. "Faye-Faye…will you stay?"

"Yeah, I'll…stay…" her words were distracted and trailed off, as she grabbed Spike's arm.

Arching an eyebrow he gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Did you feel that? I swear the ground just moved."

"Faye…you're losing it. I didn't feel…" his words were cut off, as he soon too felt something. "Never mind.."

Before either could react the ground they were standing on gave way, sending both of them as well as Ein on a fall into the mine. Spike was subconsciously aware of a slight popping sound, and an intense pain in his ankle as he hit the ground, he forced his eyes shut, trying to keep the falling dirt out of them. Somewhere near by he could hear Ein yelp, and a silent thud, which he could only assume was Faye hitting the ground as well.

Pulling his hands over the back of his head, Spike curled into a ball, and waited for the downfall of dirt and rocks to stop. This certainly was lovely, quite the charming way to spend the evening really it was going to be a long night for sure.


	15. You Can Bring Me Flowers

As delicious as the plate of food before him looked, Jet had hardly touched it. For the last hour he had been engrossed in some of the best conversation he could remember having in a long time. There were no biting, snarky remarks, no complaining, no speaking in riddles, just two people actually enjoying each others company.

Taking a sip from his beer, Jet grinned from ear to ear as he looked to the woman across the table. Caroline was a simple woman, but beautiful for all her simplicity. His frazzled nerves had been calmed shortly after the couple had sat down at the table, thankfully.

"So I know we didn't really get to know each other the last time we saw one another….well I guess you could say we did" Caroline smirked, taking a sip of her wine. "But you know what I mean…I mean I know you are a bounty hunter, that you used to be a cop, and you live on that ship with some other people…but that's about it. So…tell me more."

Jet blushed fainting as he realized what she had insinuated with her earlier comment. "Well…I told you about the ISSP, and bounty hunting…are you saying you want to know more about those… 'other people'?"

Nodding politely, Caroline brushed her foot against his shin under the table, a playful smirk on her face. "Of course. I mean if I am going to be around for a while…I should know what to expect."

Feeling the heat across his face increase, Jet cleared his throat. "Oh…well…umm what can I say about those guys? Let's see….where to start?"

* * *

As the last of the dirt and rocks settled, Spike sat up with a groan. "Everybody ok?" A few moments passed with no answer, and Spike felt an unfamiliar panic creep up on him. "You guys? Are you ok?"

"Ed is ok." Her voice still sounded further away than it should have, at least Spike thought.

A low whine, and hot breath against his hand, signaled that Ein seemed to be fine, that just left one unaccounted for. Squinting in the dark, trying to make out any shapes in the very faint light cast down from the moon, Spike thought he could see where Faye was. "Faye? You alright over there?" Silence still was his only answer. "Faye!?"

"Yeah, yeah…I heard you. I'm just fucking peachy over here."

Spike grinned to himself, now that was what he had been expecting. Fishing around blindly over the dirt and rocks, cool metal finally hit his fingertips. Switching the flashlight on, he frowned as it failed to light up. After a few hard slaps against his palm, the light flickered for a moment, then came on, causing him to squint at the sudden bright light in his face.

Shining the beam around, he saw a large wood wall, which he assumed was a support wall from when it had been a mine shaft. There was a gap at the top where it had begun to rot away, yet the earth above remained intact, creating a small strip between where Ed had fallen in, and where they were now. Now they were all in the mine, separated by a wall. _Great._

Turning the light downward, he brushed some of the dirt from Ein's fur, running his hand over the corgi, satisfied when there weren't any sounds of pain emitted from the little dog.

The beam was turned then in the direction of Faye, who squinted under its harsh light bringing her hand up to shield her eyes. As Spike shifted the light, her hand moved to her forehead. Slowly she pulled it back, examining her finger tips in the new found light. With out a word she turned with a concerned look to Spike, who then noticed the blood running down the side of her face. "Shit! You're bleeding." As he rose to his feet to move to her, he was soon reminded of the pain in his ankle. Gritting his teeth, he slowly let his breath out between clenched teeth as he gimped over to her.

"What's wrong with you?" Spike's condition caused Faye to temporarily forget about her current predicament for a moment.

"Fucked up my ankle." He answered nonchalantly as he dropped down beside her, prodding the wound on her forehead gingerly.

Faye recoiled immediately. "Shit! Spike don't do that!"

"Hey Ed…you wouldn't happen to have a first aid kit over there would you?"

"No…Edward does not."

Spike frowned slightly. " Didn't think so."

Thinking for a moment, Spike fished around in the pockets of his jacket for a small knife that he had on him. Opening the blade he removed his jacket, and began to cut the sleeve off his shirt, cutting it into one two strips.

Faye watched him intently, grimacing as she touched the wound on her head again, as if it would be gone this time around. "What are you doing?"

Here…hold this" Spike shoved the flashlight into her hands. "Hold still, this might hurt a little." Taking one of the strips, he set about carefully wiping the blood off the side of her face, and from around the wound, taking great care to not push any of the dirt that was caked in the blood into the wound. Taking the second strip, he tied it around her head, covering the gash. Leaning back to admire his work, Spike nodded approval in himself. "I don't think it's too bad. Head wounds bleed like a son of bitch, that should at least keep it from running down your face."

"Thanks." Faye handed the flash light back to him, her eyes roving over their surroundings. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Stretching his leg out, and rolling his ankle around, Spike winced. "Yeah, I think it's just sprained or twisted."

An uneasy silence settled over the occupants of the mine shaft. Ein paced around, finally coming to sit in front of the wood partition barking loudly, before scratching at it and whining.

"Give it a rest all ready would ya Ein?" Faye glanced sidelong at Spike, as he crossed his injured ankle over the top of the other, he winced at the action, but other wise remained silent.

Now pacing back and forth, Ein panted heavily, pausing once in a while to scratch at the wood some more.

"It's not even hot in here! Why are you panting?!" Giving an exasperated sigh, Faye rubbed her forehead, forgetting momentarily about the wound on her head, as her fingers found it, she cursed under her breath.

A cool draft passed through the dark, dank space. Faye shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Her actions didn't go unnoticed to Spike, who gave her a sidelong glance of his own. "Your shirt is soaked. Take this." Snatching his jacket off the ground, he tossed it into her lap.

Tossing it back, Faye rose to her feet, brushing some of the dirt from her arms. "I don't need it. I'm fine."

Rolling his eyes, Spike sighed heavily. "Why are you being so fucking stubborn right now?"

Faye ignored him, looking around the mine shaft in the dim light from the flash light that rested on Spike's lap.

"Damn it, are you even listening to me woman? Are you seriously still pissed off from earlier, I think we have more pressing matters to worry about than some petty fight."

"Spike can we just drop it?" She sighed. "And why haven't you called Jet yet?"

"We can drop it when you stop acting like such a bitch." He knew he should call Jet, rather than continue the meaningless conflict, but he sure as hell didn't plan on being the first one to back down.

Faye shot him a glare. " Well then I guess we're just going to keep on fighting then because…"

"Would you two just shut the fuck up!"

Faye was cut off mid sentence, her and Spike turned to each other with equally stunned looks at Ed's sudden and shocking out burst. Neither had even heard such a thing come from the young hacker's mouth.

"Sorry…" both of them muttered quietly.

Fishing around in his jacket, Spike pulled out his communicator. "I'm gonna call Jet now."

* * *

"Wow…your ship mates really sound like something else." Caroline finished her glass of wine, and smiled warmly. "Now I really can't wait to meet them."

Jet chuckled, and motioned toward her empty glass. "Well you might need a whole lot more of that first."

"Oh come on Jet. They can't be all that bad, besides I doubt you would let them stay if they were. You seem far to reasonable for that."

"Yeah well…." Jet trailed off as he could feel the vibrating of his communicator from inside his jacket pocket. Slipping it out, he peered at it under the table to see it was Spike calling. _Probably going to bitch about something Faye or the dog did. _Ignoring the call, he slipped the communicator back into his pocket. "So uhh…Caroline…if I might ask…have you ever been married?"

Taking a sip from her newly refilled wine glass, Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I was. For six years actually. But we didn't see eye on eye on lots of things. Well, starting a family mostly, I wanted children, he didn't." Shifting her attention from her glass to Jet, she gave a dry chuckle. "Sort of ironic, we ended our marriage over that one thing, but I never got what I was wanting either."

Shrugging, Jet drained the rest of his beer. " That's life sometimes I guess." _Isn't that the truth?_

"What about you Jet?"

"What? Was I ever married? No. I mean I thought that by now, at this point in my life I would be, might even have a kid or two, but like I said, sometimes that's just life. Even though she has a father of her own, I guess Ed is probably the closest thing I'll have to that." Jet was a little shocked at the admission that came from his mouth, that was the first time he had ever admitted anything like that to anyone.

"Well you know, family doesn't always have to be blood." Reaching a hand across the table, Caroline let hers rest atop of Jet's. "Though I am fairly certain you are well aware of that." A warm smile graced her features. "Look…I think that's enough of this glum stuff. What do you say we get the check and get out of here and go back to my place. I've got a great bottle of vintage just waiting to be shared with someone."

Glancing down at their hands, Jet grinned, nodding in agreement. "I think that sounds absolutely wonderful."

* * *

"Well…he didn't fucking answer." Spike tossed the communicator to the ground beside him, raking his hands through his hair. "Shit."

Faye sat back down, her arms wrapped around herself. " Just try again in a little while. Maybe he is busy."

Spike grinned and chuckled. "Good for Jet."

Faye elbowed him in the side. "Gross Spike."

Falling silent once more, Spike reached over with his jacket once more, this time Faye excepted it. As she started to put it around her shoulders, she paused. "Hey Ed? Are you cold?"

After a few moments, a reply came from the other side. "Kinda."

Rising to her feet again, Faye extended her hands up as high as she could against the partition, they stopped just short of the top. She reasoned she should be able to get the coat to the redhead. "Ok Ed, I'm going to drop Spike's jacket over to you ok?" Faye's first two attempts ended with the coat falling back on her, until on the third try it went over.

"Thanks Faye-Faye."

"Don't mention it kid." Faye turned, hands on her hips, to see Ein standing behind her, staring and panting. "What dog?" Ein barked in response.

"I think he wants over on the other side." Spike smirked, as he leaned back against another section of the partition. "I mean Ed can't squeeze through, but the dog should fit easy enough, you just gotta give him a boost."

Rolling her eyes, Faye turned back to the dog, and sighed before scooping him up; Ein licked her face. "Ugh…knock it off. Hey Ed! Get ready to catch, I'm dropping the dog over." Pushing Ein up as high as she could, she watched as his paws hit the top of the wall, giving him as hard of an upward push as she could, she watched the corgi disappear over the top.

A small yip, followed by excited barking, and an excited squeal from Ed signaled that the mission had been a success. Turning back to Spike, she noticed that he was in a tank top, his unbuttoned shirt laying in his lap. "What are you doing?"

Tossing the shirt in her direction, Spike shrugged. "Look I know it's missing a sleeve, but you need to get out of that wet shirt you have on. So…uhh…there ya go."

"Thank you." Turning her back to Spike, she stripped out of her shirt, and put his on, turning back around as she finished buttoning it.

"So modest tonight my dear."

"Shut up Spike." Plopping down beside him, she nudged his knee with her own. "How's your ankle?"

"As long as I don't move it to much it's fine. I'm afraid to take my boot off to look at it though."

Leaning her head against his shoulder, Faye nodded. "You should try Jet again." Faye closed her eyes, she felt like she could almost fall asleep, that was until Spike's irritated groan got her attention. "What?"

"I can't get the call to go through…I've tried like four times."

Closing her eyes again, Faye leaned closer against him. "Well…if we leave it on maybe he'll notice we're all gone, and track the signal….and we should probably conserve the flashlight too."

"Right…" Spike switched off the light, bathing the room in darkness. He was shocked at how calm Faye was being at the moment, usually by now the dramatics would have kicked in. _Maybe that hit to the head knocked a little rationality into her._ He smiled at the thought in the dark, and leaned the side of his head against the top of hers. They all were in a for a long night.


	16. What's Been Going On

"Is it bigger than an apple?"

"No."

"Is it bigger than a grape?"

"Yes!"

Spike knew where this was heading. "Is it a rock?"

"Yes sir! Spike person is sooo smart!"

Leaning his head back against the wood partition, Spike rolled his eyes with a dry chuckle. "Yeah…Uhh..thanks Ed."

They had just finished their fourth round of twenty questions…unfortunately the answer to every single object had been a rock; not that was really much else around them.

Faye had dozed off on his shoulder about a half an hour ago. Though Spike had been slightly concerned about her sleeping with a head wound, he figured it was better to leave her sleeping, than having to deal with her, since she still seemed hell bent on being pissed at him. Since he could feel her breath against his neck, he figured she was still alive. _Maybe she can sleep some of that bitchiness off._

Yawning, Spike closed his eyes, his head still back against the old wood. He shivered slightly, it was getting colder, and his lack of a decent shirt wasn't helping the situation any. He was glad that Faye was snuggled up against him, at least it offered some warmth from the damp, chilly air. "Hey Ed…its getting kinda late, try to get some sleep ok kid?"

"Okie dokie." her words were distorted by a yawn.

"You and Ein try to stay warm ok?"

"Mmm hmm. Nighty night Spike person."

Flexing his now throbbing ankle slightly, Spike bit his lip. "Night." Eyes still closed, he fished around beside himself in the dark seeking out his communicator. _No harm in trying to get through to Jet one more time._

* * *

Gently climbing out of the bed that was not his, Jet stumbled slightly in the dark trying to locate his pants. After a few moments, he spied them half under the bed. Pulling them on, he felt around in his pocket making sure his cigarettes were there. Pausing for a moment, he turned and looked back to the bed, and the nude woman half covered by sheets, fast asleep on it. Reaching out softly, he brushed her dark auburn hair away from her face taking in her soft features, and pulled the sheets up over her with a soft smile on his lips.

Grabbing his communicator from his jacket, he slipped quietly out onto to patio adjacent from the bedroom for a smoke. Plopping down in an Adirondack style deck chair, he lit his cigarette and exhaled a cloud of smoke, looking up at the clear night sky.

A chill passed through him from the cool night air, causing goose bumps to rise across his bare torso, but Jet didn't mind. He was basking in the feeling that had dawned on him in the last few minutes. For once, in the longest time, he was totally and completely at ease with life. He felt like a carefree child at the moment, and it thrilled him, the simple fact that something like this was not unattainable in the life that he lived.

Looking at the blinking light that signaled he had a missed call on his communicator, Jet noticed there was no message. It was one thirty in the morning, though he wouldn't be surprised if Spike was still awake, since none of them had anything close to a normal sleep pattern. Punching the number in, it rang once, then he was notified of a connection error. Shrugging, Jet set it down. He figured Spike had probably turned it off, to avoid any interruptions in his night, especially if he and Faye had made up. Jet shook his head at the thought. _Those two are almost more trouble now that they are together. _

Finishing off his cigarette, Jet scanned for a place to dispose of the butt, not really seeing anything suitable, he shrugged and flicked it away into the yard. The goofy grin that had taken up residence on his face, showed no sign of leaving, as Jet leaned back against the chair. He was happy, in fact that was an understatement; he was elated. He had a shot at a viable relationship from what he could tell, with a woman who could, and would speak her mind, who could hold her own, but wanted companionship. Foolish stubbornness wouldn't get in the way this time, he was committed to letting himself have a shot at happiness.

He thought briefly at the drama Spike and Faye had gone through before they finally broke and admitted their feeling for each other. Despite their tendencies to fight like cats and dogs still, and the fleeting moments of immaturity from both parties, Jet had seen a change for the better in both of them, as minute as it may have seemed to some. Yet here he was, taking the more logical approach, thankfully. It seemed that maybe all the adults aboard the Bebop could be happy after all.

Reaching for his communicator once more, Jet punched in the number for the Bebop, and waited as it rang, and rang, and rang. Forgetting his inner thoughts of logical approaches, Jet felt uneasy now, though he couldn't pin point just why. _They're probably just all asleep, no big deal. Calm down._ Trying to push the worry from his head, Jet pushed off from the arms of the chair, and headed back inside.

* * *

Awaking with a start, it took Spike's groggy mind a moment to register in the darkness, just where he was. Taking a deep breath, he leaned his head back against the partition behind him. His sudden movement had woken Faye, who stifled a yawn, and shifted against him.

"What time is it?"

Groping around for the communicator, Spike sighed. "Two in the morning." He felt a sudden shift in temperature as Faye pulled away from him.

" Did you try Jet again?"

"Yeah, still couldn't get through." Shoving his hand in his pocket, Spike pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes, and withdrew two. Lighting the first he passed it to Faye, before lighting one for himself. "Remember how we were bitching about how hot it was on the Bebop this morning?"

"I'd kill for the right about now...God this sucks." Faye sighed as she exhaled the tobacco and nicotine filled haze.

"You're telling me. But just think…it'll be one hell of a story to tell the grand kids." Faye remained silent, but in the very faint orange light from the end of her cigarette as she inhaled, he could see her arch an eyebrow. "I'm kidding."

A tense silence settled over them as they smoked in silence. The only sounds an occasional heavy exhale, boarding on a sigh, or the rustle of clothing as someone uncomfortably shifted. Crushing out the last of his cigarette, Spike decided to break the silence. " Are we doing the right thing?"

Faye flicked the rest of her cigarette away, and watched as the embers scattered as it bounced across the spans of the space they occupied. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this…or us rather."

Faye bit her lip, as a look of concern washed over her. She was silently grateful for the darkness. Not sure what to say, she waited for Spike to continue.

"I mean…shit. I'm no good at this sort of thing. When I really think about it…I've never had the kind of relationship where you get to see the other person every day…."

She knew he was referring to Julia without mentioning her. Something about it lit a fire in her. "I get that Spike." She forced her words out threw clenched teeth. " But we've been through this how many times? I'm not her Spike, I won't ever be her, and frankly, I don't want to be like her."

"I know." Spike sighed heavily.

"If you don't want this…then you need to let me know now" His silence was almost as irritating as his words had been, Faye could feel a stinging in her eyes. "I'm serious Spike."

"If I didn't would you leave the Bebop?"

Taking a deep breath, Faye held it for a moment before letting it out. " Honestly…Yes. Because I do want this. I want you, and at this point, if you don't want this, I don't think I could handle seeing you every day. As fucking pathetic as that sounds."

"I don't want you to leave."

"If you are staying with me to keep me on the ship, then we need to stop Spike. That's not the right reason to stay with someone, just because you don't want them not to be around you."

Spike pulled the pack of cigarettes from his pocket, and lit another, not bothering to offer one to Faye. "We've gone through a lot of shit Faye…you and I, both on our own, and together." He exhaled heavily, not even sure where he was going with the conversation. " I don't want you to leave, but I want you to be happy…even if that means out there on your own with another guy."

Reaching blindly around for the flash light, Faye switched it on, needing to see his face. "What the fuck are you talking about? Another guy? What's with all this insecure bullshit Spike? That's not you."

Squinting under the bright light, Spike snatched the flashlight away from her and turned it toward the ceiling. " It's just that we fight about the dumbest shit…and I worry that, I don't know…that maybe I'm not doing a good enough job."

Faye rolled her eyes. " Stop it…you're doing just fine. Look I know we fight about stupid shit…but we always have. I didn't go into this with you thinking that everything would be all rainbows and sunshine. I went into this because I know you, or at least something about you. I want to learn more, and grow with you, but I didn't expect us to become different people, and you shouldn't have thought that I would."

Spike offered the rest of his cigarette to her, and watched as she took a drag. " We were fucked up back then Faye, and honestly we kinda still are now."

Exhaling the acrid cloud from her lungs, Faye turned to him once more. " We're not all that different now than we were then Spike. Sure we may know how to be more open, and let people in. But we're not going to change over night, or completely probably ever." She offered the smoke back to him. " If there is one person I wouldn't mind having dumb fights with, and competing with over pointless things, and being a complete mess with, its you."

Finishing off the cigarette, Spike snuffed it out on the ground. " God Damnit Faye."

Faye closed her eyes, that was until she felt Spike's forehead against her own. Opening her green eyes slowly, she brought her hand up, her fingertips tracing his jaw. In the back of her mind she was bracing herself for the worse, wondering if this would be the last time they were this close.

"God Damnit Faye." He repeated himself again. Bringing his hand to his face to rest on top of hers. " When the hell did you get so wise?"

Grinning, Faye brushed her nose against his. " Maybe if you weren't so focused on your supposed short comings you would have seen it. I don't want to lose you Spike. But I don't want to keep dancing around in this endless circle."

"I know we are…I know you're not Julia, but I don't want you to be either, I want to build something bigger and better with you…even if it takes forever. I guess that is part of the thrill….But I guess what I am trying to say is…I do want this. If there is anyone I want to go through this crazy, unpredictable, fucked up life with; it's you Faye Valentine." He smirked, and gently brushed his lips against hers. "I don't want us to be perfect. I would get bored with that. Besides, if we didn't fight, we wouldn't be able to have such awesome make up sex."

Faye shook her head slightly and laughed slightly. "One track mind with you isn't it?"

"Are you denying it my dear?"

Almost shyly, Faye brushed her lips against his. "Not for a minute." Pulling back slightly to look into his eyes, Faye searched for anything and everything in that very moment. " But if you pull something like this again Spike…so help god me I'll…"

Spike cut her off, pulling her into his lap, and pressing his lips hard against hers for what felt like an eternity. When the need for stable air became to much, he reluctantly pulled away, drawing a deep breath. " You'll what?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Faye leaned heavily against him. " Never mind Lunkhead." Nuzzling her head against his shoulder, her arms slid up around his neck, feeling his cold skin against her finger tips. "You're freezing."

Wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on the small of her back, he smirked, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head. " Well, maybe you could help me warm up."

The suggestive tone in his voice was not lost on Faye, as she grinned, scooting up a bit and straddling his lap, she felt her face flush slightly as she could feel him pressed against the inside of her thigh. "Spike….we can't…Ed's right on the other side of that wall."

Kissing her neck, Spike switched off the flashlight and shifted his hands to her hips, pressing himself against her. "I'm sure she's heard worse on the ship…" Moving his lips back to hers he kissed her softly. " Besides….we'll be quiet."

Grinding against him slightly, Faye felt her resolve slowly breaking down. " Mmm….Spike…we really shouldn't."

His deft fingers began to undo the buttons on his shirt that she was wearing. " Now, now Miss Valentine…when have we ever done things the way we should?"

Pressing her forehead against his cheek, she kissed along his jaw, and fought back a moan as his hands slid under the shirt, caressing her breasts through her bra. Her greedy hands quickly moved down, wasting no time fumbling with his belt.

Spike tensed in anticipation as her fingers worked the button of his pants, and slowly pulled the zipper down.

Spike tilted his head back, his eyes falling closed, as her lips moved to his throat. "Faye…" he sighed her name, his hands ghosting across her back to unfasten her bra.

"Faye!….Yo! Spike!…Where the hell are you!?"

The sound of a familiar voice, caused the pair to tense for a moment before separating. Faye quickly buttoning the shirt back up, as Spike did his pants back up. "Jet!" Fastening his belt, Spike turned the flashlight back on. " Hey Jet! We're down here!"

Following the sound of the yelling, Jet's face soon appeared at the top of the hole, followed by Caroline. "How'd you two get down there?"

Shielding her eyes with her hand, Faye looked up toward Jet. Then pointed to the wood partition behind her and Spike "Long story…Ed and Ein are over on the other side."

As Jet disappeared around the other side to check on Ed, Spike leaned over and stole a quick kiss from Faye. "It's about damn time."

An amused looking Jet once again appeared, flashlight beaming brightly back into their faces once more. "So I'd really like to hear this story."

Spike rolled his eyes, lighting up a cigarette. "Sure thing Jet….but you uhhh…maybe wanna get us outta here first?"

* * *

Leaning back against his favorite beat up yellow couch, Spike sighed happily. It was nearly five in the morning by now. Decked out in a pair of sweats and an old red flannel shirt from the deep recesses of his closet; Spike propped his foot up on the coffee table, his ankle now properly wrapped.

Faye, dressed in a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of his t-shirts, handed him a cup of coffee, before sitting down on the couch beside him. "Feels good to finally be warm again huh?"

Taking a drink of his coffee, Spike set the cup on the edge of the table. "Yeah it does." He motioned toward her now properly bandaged head wound. "How's your head feeling?"

"Eh…I've got a bit of a head ache, but not too bad. Turns out Caroline is quite the nurse."

Moving his ankle slightly, Spike nodded. " Yeah she really is. I think it's funny Jet was worried enough about us to coming looking tonight. " He looked over his shoulder, making sure no one else was in ear shot. " Jet really seems to like her."

"Please…you know just as much as I do that he is a big softy. Probably why she likes him so much." Grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, Faye pulled it around herself, and snuggled against Spike's side. " He does seem happy though…like I've never seen him before."

Shifting, to lean more into the arm of the couch, Spike lazily draped his arm around her. "I know the feeling." He smirked, and closed his eyes. Getting no reply from Faye, he peered over at her, fast asleep. Shaking his head, he chuckled a little. "Night Faye."

* * *

Jet poured himself a cup of coffee, and headed out toward the living room, Caroline in tow. The kid was fast asleep, warm in bed, with the mutt. Spike and Faye had been all bandaged up, everything was back to normal.

Pausing at the side of the couch, he shook his head as he looked on at Spike and Faye both passed out on the couch. Caroline slipped her arm around his waist, looking on at Jet's ship mates. " They're cute."

Giving her a quizzical glance he chuckled. " Try living with them. They're like kids…they look all innocent and peaceful when they are sleeping, but when they wake up its game over."

Playfully slapping Jet's arm, Caroline leaned up to kiss his cheek. " I think you are being a tad bit over dramatic."

He smirked and pulled her closer. "Think what you will."

Gently taking the cup of coffee from his hand, Caroline set it down on the coffee table next to Spike's half empty cup. "Come on…let's go to bed."

As Caroline pulled away and headed down the hall way, Jet flipped the lights off, pausing once more to glance at his sleeping comrades. Everything was peaceful for the moment, though he knew it was probably only for a short time, Jet was going to take it for what it was. There was no fighting the inevitable. This was his ship, his life, and as dysfunctional as they could be; his family. Grinning as he made his way toward his room, he let the thought consume him for the first time since he had known these people. It was undeniable…they were indeed a family.


	17. Cannonball

_There is no denying that something in us is drawn to some who counters our dominate traits with complementary traits, while this can be a source of tension for many couples, these differences are considered by many to be the most important aspect of a successful relationship._

Eyebrows knit together as she pondered the printed words before her, Faye set down the magazine at the sound of uneven footsteps coming down the hall way. Spike gimped into the room, a disgusted look on his face. " I can't believe they are going at it again."

Scooting over a bit so Spike could sit next to her, Faye nodded, watching as he propped his foot up on the table. She knew it hurt more than he was letting on. "Right? They're worse than us…and to think there is a kid on board."

Spike smirked at her comment, wondering in that moment just how much the young hacker had been subjected to.

The Bebop was on course for Mars, and in the meantime the ships inhabitants were stuck with each other for the duration of the trip. Funds were a bit low, and all three personal crafts were low on fuel, much to the chagrin of Spike and Faye.

It had been four days since the mine shaft incident, and the crew had managed to pick up a temporary crew member. Caroline also decided that she wanted to see what it was like aboard the old fishing vessel, and Jet, being the gentleman that he was, had the brilliant idea to invite her along for a couple of weeks.

Glancing at Faye's cup of coffee on the table, Spike reached for it, taking a drink. "Maybe he thinks he this is like some sort revenge…There is no way in hell we are that loud…at least I'm not." Spike said, fishing around in his pocket for his cigarettes.

"Hey!" Faye elbowed him in the side. "I am not that loud!" She snatched the pack of cigarettes from his hand and lit on for herself, tossing the pack on the table. "I think someone has an awfully high opinion of his abilities."

Spike smirked behind his cigarette, and stretched. " Hey now…I don't hear you complaining any…And I think someone has a filthy, filthy mind. Ever think I was talking about your snoring?"

"One. That is bull shit Spike." Faye took a long drag and exhaled. "And two. I don't snore."

"Whatever you say Faye."

Faye scowled, her brow furrowing. "Well you should have heard yourself last night."

Shrugging innocently, Spike crushed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table. "So what do we know about this guy we're going after?"

"Well about that…" Faye gave him an overly sweet smile. "We are going after him as soon as we land…as in Jet and I. You're staying here. We talked about it last night."

"What!? Why? Like hell I am."

Faye pushed his foot off the table with her own, shaking her head as he groaned. " That's why. You need to stay off that for a while and let it heal up. Besides what good are you going to be limping after someone." She swore she saw something bordering on hurt etched on his face, and felt a small pang of guilt. " It's not like you are useless Spike. You can feed us info from here."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He flexed his ankle a bit as he placed his foot back on the table, trying to mask his wince with a yawn. "I'm just bored ya know?"

"Well you need to take it easy…you think by now you'd have learned that." Faye leaned forward crushing out her cigarette. "I know your macho man pride won't let you believe it, but I heard somewhere that bad sprains can hurt worse than a break sometimes."

"Yeah" Spike replied distantly, his eyes shifting upward to the rotating blades of the ceiling fan. "So you still didn't tell me about that bounty."

"Rusty Wilson…he did a stint in jail for arson, and after he got out he took up a new habit. He's wanted for rape and attempted murder, seems he has a thing for married women. Especially newly married ones."

"And I suppose Jet is going to be your dashing husband?"

"Yeah."

Spike frowned. "How much?"

"Eleven Million."

"I see." Nodding, Spike pushed himself up from the couch, stretching his arms above his head.

"Where are you going?"

Limping toward the hallway, he paused, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Back to bed." With that he continued his slow trek, leaving Faye alone on the couch.

Rolling over on her back, on the beat up yellow couch, Faye sighed heavily, closing her eyes. _Maybe he needs to go back to sleep, if he is going to act like such a baby. It's not like sitting out on one bounty is the end of the world. _It didn't take long until lethargy won out, and Faye too fell victim to sleep.

* * *

"Hey." Spike felt a nudge, but kept his eyes clamped tight.

"Spike get up." The nudge had turned to a shake that he continued to ignore.

"I know you're awake!"

Sitting up slowly, wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth on the back of his hand, Spike squinted. "What do you want woman? I'm trying to sleep!" He promptly flopped back down.

Faye pulled the pillow from under his head, and tossed it on the floor. "Too bad." With her hands on her hips, she gave him that all knowing smirk that had the power to both endlessly irritate him and simultaneously make him want to take her against the nearest wall. However the first feeling was winning by a land slide. " Come on lazy ass…we landed about a half an hour ago, we need to go over the plan."

Rolling back over, Spike grabbed the other pillow on the bed and buried his face in it. "Why do I need to be there?" He mumbled.

"Because I said so." The irritation in Faye's voice increased.

Rolling back over to face her, he shot her a lop sided grin. "Oh well in that case I'll get right on it."

"You know what?" She huffed. Hands still on her hips, she glared at him as he looked back with a disgustingly charming grin plastered on his face. "I…I don't even know!" Flustered and irritated Faye threw her hands in the air with an accompanying sigh of frustration as she headed out of the room.

Smugly grinning to himself, Spike rolled back over and pressed his face back into the pillow, waiting for an angry slam of the door that he was sure would soon follow. A few moments of silence ticked by, and soon Spike felt something wet and warm on the bottom of his foot, something that felt an awful lot like a dogs tongue.

"Knock it off Ein." He spoke into the pillow, kicking blindly and failing to make contact; yet the corgi did not cease. Sitting up with a groan, Spike glared at the little brown and white dog. "Fine…I'm up. Are you happy now?"

Ein sat, staring and panting. He tilted his head from side to side as Spike spoke, and barked in response, then turned walking out of the room, his nails making a faint clicking on the metal floor as he wandered off.

Raking a hand through his hair, Spike groaned again. _I don't know who is worse, Faye or the dog. When did it become a crime for a guy to take a nap around here?_

* * *

Lethargically limping into the lounge, Spike stopped in his tracks at the four, no make that five, including the dog, pairs of eyes stared at him. Ignoring the burning glances, he gimped toward the couch, plopping down next to Jet. "So…..what's going on?"

"Just going over things." Jet rubbed the back of his neck. "Took you long enough."

Spike eyed Faye sitting across from him, in the chair that matched the hideous color of the couch. "And that concerns me how?"

"Would you stop moping!" Faye shook her head, still obviously irritated. "It's getting old."

Eyeing the pair for a moment, Jet shrugged and reached across the table. "Because…see, there is a transmitter in this." Jet held up a bracelet. " Faye is going to wear this…tuned into the same frequency that you and I will be on. We will be able to hear everything that goes on." Fiddling around with a few other things on the coffee table, Jet continued. " You and I will be able to hear everything that happens with her. And we will be able to have open communication between the two of us." Jet motioned between himself and Spike.

Nodding slowly, Spike reclined against the back of the couch without an answer.

Glancing down at her fingers, Caroline looked at one of the few rings on her fingers, pulling a diamond solitary off her middle finger, handing it over to Faye, who had moved to stand behind the couch. "This will probably help making things a little more convincing."

Slipping the ring on her finger, Faye stretched her hand out before her. " I think this will work just fine. Thanks!" Slipping one of her arms around Spike's neck in a loose choke hold from behind the couch, she splayed her other hand out in front of him. " What do you think?"

Spike rolled his eyes a little. " It's nice…just don't go getting any ideas."

"Of course not". Faye dropped her grip on Spike. "Well I think I am gonna take a shower before we head out." With that she disappeared down the hall way, Spike watching her retreating form with a sigh, until she vanished from his line of sight.

"Is everything alright with you two?" Caroline interjected.

"Yeah just dandy. Things are the usual." Spike smirked, closing his eyes as he molded his head into the back of the couch.

"I'd better get changed then." Jet slowly made his way out of the room, leaving Caroline, Spike, Ed and the dog alone in an awkward silence.

* * *

A freshly showered and dressed Faye roamed about the Bebop in search of Spike. Her and Jet were getting ready to head out, and she had seen little of her lanky counterpart for much of the day. Something in her just didn't feel right going out on a hunt without saying goodbye to Spike first. She shook her head at the thought. _How pathetic am I becoming?_

Making her way to the hangar, she could smell the faint scent of cigarette smoke. The hangar bay door was open, and there stood Spike, leaning against the door frame, staring out into the pouring rain. She approached silently, unnoticed as Spike stared straight ahead into the rain, a vacant look on his face. She could tell he was lost in thought, and given the fact that he had been so testy since he had heard they were heading for Mars, and the inclement weather, she was pretty sure she knew exactly what was on his mind.

Clearing her throat softly, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..we're getting ready to leave." She felt him tense under her touch. "I just wanted to let you know."

"Yeah." Spike didn't advert his gaze, just continued to smoke.

Pulling her hand away, Faye stood silently. Against her better judgement, she wrapped her arms around him from behind, pressing her forehead against his back. "I love you." Spike tensed again, and Faye could feel him draw a deep breath.

"Mm Hm." Spike still remained unmoving, save for bringing the cigarette to his lips.

Releasing her hold on Spike, Faye sighed in irritation, and headed back for the lounge. "Bye Spike...I'll see you later." She called over her shoulder.

Spike heard the door slam, as he tossed his spent cigarette onto the rain soaked flight deck. With a sigh of his own, he headed back into the bowels of the ship. "Love you too." He muttered.

* * *

Killing the engine of the Hammerhead, Jet parked the craft on the top floor of a parking garage about half a block from their destination. Opening the hatch, Jet hopped out followed by Faye. The pouring rain had finally let up, leaving the air with a fresh feel. Leaning against the crafts frame, Jet lit a cigarette and offered one to Faye. " So the plan…"

Taking a drag, Faye cut Jet off. "For the hundredth time, I know. We'll take a seat away from the bar, but close enough for you to keep an eye on me. We'll fake an argument once we spot Wilson, you'll stay at the table, and I'll go to the bar and wait for him to approach."

Jet adjusted his tie, and looked Faye over. She wore a simple black skirt, and a simple blouse, that was low cut enough to draw some attention. " But don't forget…"

Raising her hand to silence him, Faye rolled her eyes. " For Christ sake... I know…don't except any drinks from him…be careful…blah blah…I've got it Jet…No need to get your panties all up in a twist."

Fiddling with the button on the sleeve of the dress shirt he wore, Jet exhaled the last drag of his, tossing the butt away. Silence settled over the pair, as Jet watched Faye silently smoke from the corner of his eye, she seemed lost in though as she leaned against the side of the craft. " Say…Uhhh…are things ok with you and Spike?"

Dropping her cigarette to the pavement, Faye snuffed it out with the toe of her, shooting Jet a skeptical glance. " Yeah. Just fine."

Jet nodded, and adjusted his tie once more, not really sure why he was expecting Faye to be open with him in the first place. "Lets go."

* * *

The main com unit sat on the Bebop's coffee table, fiddling with a few buttons, Spike tuned into the frequency that Jet had instructed him to. He was met with a low quiet thrum of static. _Must not be there yet._ Propping his foot up on the edge of the table, he glanced at Caroline sitting in the chair across from him, unsure of what to say to her now that it was just the two of them. Instead his mind wandered back to earlier in the hangar with Faye. He hadn't meant to be so distant, but something about Mars, especially when it rained, just dredged up old memories as much as he would rather just forget. He needed to forget.

"Hey Ed. Get me a beer out of the fridge will ya?"

The hacker looked up from her computer, and frowned slightly at the request, which had interrupted a game of chess, until her amber eyes fell on Spike's wrapped ankle. Springing up from the floor, she left for the kitchen without a word.

Shoving a cigarette between his lips and lighting it, Spike tossed the pack on the table, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he exhaled.

"How's your ankle feeling?"

Opening his eyes slowly, Spike's gaze shifted to Caroline as he flexed the appendage slightly. "Still hurts a bit, still don't know why they wouldn't let me go though." Taking another drag, he motioned with his cigarette. "This doesn't bother you does it?" A faint smile graced his face as he though back to a time when Jet had temporarily banned smoking on the ship when an old friends daughter was on board.

"No it's fine."

Ed returned, depositing the whole six pack on the table. "There you go Spike-person."

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Spike grabbed one, and snuffed out his smoke, cracking open the can. "Thanks kid."

* * *

The door to the Caballo Blanco opened slowly as Jet and Faye made their way into the small quaint bar. Taking off the fedora he wore, Jet motioned to a table near the stage where a man was playing piano. Tailing behind him, Faye took a seat and began scanning the bar. Reaching into the small purse she had brought with her, Faye pulled out the bracelet and switched the communication device on, slipping it on her wrist. She also smiled faintly upon being reminded that she had her gun with her as well.

Adjusting his ear piece, Jet pressed the button on the side of the mock watch he wore, resting his chin on his hand, he tested it out. " Hey Spike…can you hear me?" Getting a response, he nodded. Scanning the room for their mark, he jumped slightly when startled out of his trance by a waitress. "Oh..huh?"

"What can I get for you sir?" she repeated herself.

"Oh, uhhh…I'll have a beer."

"What about you Miss?" The waitress turned to Faye.

"Vodka tonic please."

As the waitress left to fill their order, Faye turned back to Jet. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I know." Jet continued to scan around the room. "But the info Ed pulled up said that all three women were picked up at this bar."

Faye sighed, her gaze fell to the table top, and then shifted to the ring that was on her finger, she smiled inwardly. She wondered how Spike was fairing back on the Bebop, and if he was still moping around like a baby. She was snapped from her reverie as the waitress set her drink in front of her. "Thank you."

Jet took a drink of his beer, his gaze adverted to the door as it opened. "Well, well…look at this."

Sipping on her own drink, Faye let her eyes wander as well to the man who was making his way toward the bar, and taking a seat. " Well that sure looks like our man."

His mouth set in a hard line, Jet nodded. "You ready?"

A devious grin spread across Faye's face. " I'm always ready."

"God damnit woman!" Jet slammed his hand down on the table loudly.

Getting up from the table and pushing her chair in loudly, Faye leaned across the table. "I can't even look at you right now!" She threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect. "I don't even know why I bother!" Snatching her purse, and her drink off the table, Faye stalked off toward the bar, sitting down amidst a cluster of empty stools. She could feel a few other patrons eyes on her after the "couple's" little outburst. _Job well done if I say so._

* * *

Spike smirked, cracking open his second beer. " I've been on the receiving end of that before."

Caroline got up from the chair and took a seat on the couch next to Spike. "Hopefully they were convincing enough."

"Oh, well if I know Faye, it was a dramatic scene." Looking over at the beers on the table, Spike motioned. "You want one?"

"Sure." Caroline cracked a beer for herself, and settled back against the couch. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Lighting a cigarette, he arched and eyebrow, holding the stick out toward the red headed woman beside him. He was a little surprised when she took it from him, and took a hard drag passing it back.

"Girl's gotta let loose once in a while." She grinned as she exhaled.

* * *

Downing the rest of her drink in a large gulp, Faye signaled to the bartender for another, which soon arrived. Taking a sip, she shifted her eyes toward the floor seeing a pair of shoes right beside her. _Bingo. _

"Excuse me miss…is this seat taken?" Wilson seated himself before Faye could even give him an answer.

"Oh, no its not." Faye briefly made eye contact with the man beside her for a moment. He may have been a total creep, but she had to admit he had hauntingly beautiful eyes. In fact he was quite an attractive man in general.

"Marcus Fletcher." He offered his hand, which she took with slight hesitation, noticing how his eyes fell to the ring on her finger. A lecherous grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Faye Valen….er…I mean Faye Spiegel." She pulled her hand from his, innocently playing with the ring on her finger. "Newly married, sometimes it still slips my mind."

* * *

Spike nearly spit out the mouth full of beer he had just taken, choking as he fought to swallow the liquid with a hard gulp.

Ed popped up from behind the couch, wrapping her arms around Spike's neck and vaulting herself over the back of the couch, landing in his lap with a hard thud. "Ohh la la…Did you hear that!?"

Shoving Ed over onto Caroline, he straightened up. "Quiet Ed…I'm trying to listen."

"She's deviating from the plan." Jet's voice came across the communicator, sounding irritated.

"Yeah, I can hear that." Spike shook his head, reaching for his cigarettes. "What the hell are you doing Faye." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Jet kept his eyes locked on Faye as she and Wilson made small talk. Downing the rest of his beer, he tossed a couple bills on the table and pushed away from the table. Grabbing his hat, he made his way passed the pair at the bar, locking eyes with Faye briefly before making his way out the door.

"So I couldn't help but notice that little scene earlier…I'm assuming that big lug is your husband?"

"Him? Oh no." Faye scoffed as she took another sip of her drink. "That was my brother in law. My husband is away on work…he's away a lot…but you know, a woman has needs too."

Wilson's face lit up. " Oh, well we all have needs. We're simply human after all." As he went to signal the bartender, Wilson knocked Faye's purse to the floor. "I'm so sorry." As he stooped to pick it up for her, Faye panicked, remembering her gun was in the purse. In a quick move, she stopped him, scooping it up herself.

"Oh it's no big deal." Faye quickly tried to recompose herself, hoping her panic hadn't been easily read. Taking a rather large gulp of her drink, Faye watched as the bartender brought Wilson another drink. "So Mr. Fletcher, what is it that you do for a living?"

"I'm in real-estate."

Faye nodded, feigning interest as he continued to openly talk about himself. Continuing to sip on her drink, she tried to come up with a way to get him out of the bar.

* * *

Jet sat smoking on a bench a little down the road from the bar. He kept his eyes trained on the door, waiting for Faye to leave with their bounty head.

"God this guy is such a slimy prick." Spike came through the ear piece.

"Well that's a no brainer." Jet took a long hard drag.

"Why can't she just stick to the damn plan."

Jet chuckled. "You know Faye, she always does things her own way."

"Don't I know that." Spike sighed. Jet could hear the sound of a can opening, beer he assumed.

"How are things going over there?"

"Well…the dog is passed out…Ed is passed out…Caroline has beat me at games of rummy…and apparently I'm married to Faye."

Crushing out his cigarette, Jet laughed. "Don't sound so excited there Spike-o."

"Shut up Jet."

"They're coming out now…I'll keep you posted." Keeping his eyes on the pair, Jet watched as Faye and Wilson slipped into the alley way next to the bar, and out of his line of sight. Listening in, he waited to make his move.

* * *

Pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, Wilson lit one, and then reached out placing one delicately between Faye's lips.

Leaning forward toward the flame of the lighter, Faye felt her vision swim slightly as she took a drag, she blinked hard. "Thanks for the smoke. My husband really hates when I do this."

"Well maybe you're husband needs to learn a thing or two about keeping his woman happy." Wilson smirked, arching an eyebrow. " So about those needs of yours.."

Faye took a long drag, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. She swallowed hard as Wilson leaned in, his lips grazing her neck. Suddenly she giggled, horrified at her lack of sudden control as she leaned against him slightly. Her mind was racing, something wasn't right. She hadn't accepted a drink from him, hell, he hadn't even offered. He hadn't been alone with her drink at all. _Was it the bartender? Was he in on it? _That didn't seem very plausible. Suddenly it dawned on her that he had been alone with her drink for a few moments while she retrieved her purse from the floor, and had tried to collect herself. _Did he drug me?_

Running his hands down her shoulders, and then arms, Wilson took her hands in his, slipping the bracelet from her wrist and dropping it to the ground. He pulled her closer, kissing down her neck. "You smell amazing my dear."

Faye shivered at his touch. "Uhh huh…amazing…" Faye was shocked at how slurred her words sounded. Her vision swam again, everything blurring as she leaned against him for stability. Wrapping her arms around him, she buried her face against his chest closing her eyes. He smelled faintly of alcohol, cologne and cigarettes. "Spike…" she slurred against the fabric of his shirt. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, and she pulled away from Wilson, whose face now wore a much darker expression than earlier.

She was having trouble focusing as her vision tunneled. _Where the hell is Jet? _She could hear Wilson talking again, though she couldn't focus enough to comprehend his words._ This wasn't good._


	18. Let's Be Still

"Damn it…" Spike tossed the rest of the cards in his hand down on the table, as Caroline swiped them, adding the total to her already lengthy score. "You won again, didn't you?"

Looking up from the note pad that they had been scribbling their scores on, she nodded, a grin on her face. "'Fraid so. Tough break Spike."

Shrugging, Spike drained the rest of his third beer, and opened a fourth. Caroline had just beaten him for a third straight game of rummy. Eyeing the last can of beer remaining in the six pack, he handed it over to his companion, adding his empty to the semi-pyramid of empties they had constructed. " We'll call that your congratulatory prize."

Opening her second beer of the night, Caroline nodded. "Thanks…ya know Spike I think…"

The lanky man raised a hand to stop her as he pushed himself up from the couch. "Hold that thought…nature calls." Grimacing slightly, he limped off toward the bathroom.

As Spike disappeared down the hall, Caroline reached for his pack of cigarettes on the table, pilfering one. Something about a smoke while drinking just called to her, it was the perfect pair. As she lit the cigarette, she mused to herself about her current temporary living arrangement. She didn't know what it was that Jet had been talking about during their dinner, the crew had been nothing but kind to her, they didn't seem so bad. Sure they were different, but good people none the less.

She knew Jet was a good man, in fact she was considering herself to be a little more lucky every day that she had ran into him that night at the bar. Ed was a sweet kid, odd, but sweet none the less; and smart in a bizarre sort of way. The dog was….well, he was a dog. Then there was Spike and Faye; the two crew members that she had been most apprehensive about spending time with. From Jet's descriptions of them Spike was moody and had a tendency to be aloof, and Faye was unpredictable. She hadn't seen that from either of them, maybe Jet had just been preparing her for the worst, and maybe she was glad she hadn't seen the worst.

A part of her was concerned for Jet and Faye's safety, though the rest of the crew hadn't seemed to give it a whole lot of thought. She supposed it was due to the fact that they lived a life where this was the norm. During their games of rummy, Spike had barely paid attention to the constant communication link from Faye. Though he didn't say anything much about it, Caroline figured it was partly due to the fact that he didn't want to listen as the bounty hit on his girlfriend.

"Just couldn't resist huh?" Spike came limping back into the room, reclaiming his place on the couch once more, lighting a cigarette of his own, smirking around the white stick.

Caroline jumped a little, startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah, sorry. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Spike took a long drag. "Honestly, I didn't know how to feel about Jet inviting you to come along with us on this, but I dunno, you're kinda cool."

Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Caroline chuckled. "Uhh…thanks, I guess. I was a little nervous about being…" she was cut short as Spike sprang up, turning up the volume on the com unit.

Both adults could hear the slurring of Faye's words as she spoke with Wilson, even Ed snapped her head around from her game of chess, abandoning it as she crept to the side of the coffee table.

Three pairs of eyes all met, and turned back to the screen in unison at the sound of muffled static, and what sounded like a few metallic bounces. Spike's grip on the can of beer in his hand tightened at what sounded like the faint muffled murmur of his own name, the sides of the can denting in slightly, dripping the pale amber liquid down the side of his hand. Something was not right. "Jet!?"

"I heard it too…I'm on it." Jet's voice ladened with concern cut in.

Releasing his vice like grip on the beer can, Spike leaned back against the couch, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He felt Caroline's hand on his shoulder, and turned to look at her only to be met with a sympathetic smile. "Things will be ok."

Shaking off her hand he nodded, and rose to his feet, pacing the room with an ever present limp. A part of him wanted to head for the hangar, hop in the Swordfish and beat the shit out of the scum bag. How could Caroline be so sure that everything would be fine? That guy could be doing god knows what to Faye right now, and here he was gimped up and useless. Grabbing the cigarettes from the table he lit another as he put his current one out, inhaling deeply he closed his eyes and exhaled the acrid cloud of smoke. He knew his thoughts were bordering on irrational; Jet and Faye could handle themselves just fine. Continuing to pace he felt a pang of guilt. Earlier Faye had just wanted to let him know she was leaving, and that she loved him, and he was too busy moping over a past that was over and done with. _Damn woman, you'd better get yourself out of this._

* * *

Fumbling with her purse, Faye was determined to pull her gun on Wilson while she still had some clarity of mind. A strong hand came to rest on her arm, as the bounty pulled the purse away from her. "Here let me help you with that." He tossed it aside and backed her into the brick wall behind her.

"What are you…" Faye was cut off, as Wilson pressed his lips to hers, wasting no time invading her mouth with his tongue. She attempted weakly to bring her knee up to his crotch, but only managed to get her foot a small ways off the ground. Her legs felt as if they were made of lead, her head swam in a exquisitely intoxicating fashion. She managed to pull away from Wilson's mouth, but had no choice but to lean against him once more to keep herself standing. She felt his arms come around her, and for a moment, she closed her eyes, thoughts of events in the hangar with Spike earlier invading her mind. _Where was Spike? Oh right…he was back on the Bebop…wait…where was he?_ Tightening her grip on Wilson, she pressed her face to his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. "Spike…Wilson says his name is Marcus Fle…uhh…something..it's not... We have to tell Jet.."

An evil smile spread across Wilson's face. "Oh I'm sure Jet already knows that honey."

Eyes wide open, Faye tried to push away from the mark in a moment of clarity, but he held fast, his eyes meeting hers.

"You're a bounty hunter…this is too perfect." He chuckled dryly, grabbing her hand, starting to drag her down the alley in the opposite direction of which they came. "This is going to be fun."

Faye tried to stall his movement, but didn't have the strength to do so, only able to stumble along behind him as he drug her out of the alleyway, across the street, and down another alley. _Where the hell are you Jet?_

* * *

Creeping into the alleyway, Jet ducked behind a dumpster, drawing his Walther from the waistband of his pants. Peering around the side, he saw nothing, and cautiously stepped out into the alley. _Where the hell did they go?_

As he walked further into the alley, he kicked something metallic with his foot. Stooping he picked it up, examining it in the faint light emitted from the street, it was Faye's bracelet. Glancing around further he also spotted her purse, opening it he felt panic grip him, her gun was still inside.

Not knowing what else to do with the bag, he rolled his eyes slightly before shouldering the bag, which looked much too tiny against his large frame. Rubbing the back of his neck, he pushed the button on the side of the watch communication device he wore. "I lost them."

"What? What the hell do you mean you lost them?!"

Jet sighed heavily. "They're not in the alley…I don't know where they went."

"That's it…I'm coming down there right now."

"No you're not Spike…Stay on the fucking ship…you're only going to get in the way in the condition you're in."

"Glad to know you think I am just as useless as everyone else does. But that asshole has my girlfriend, and is planning on doing God only knows what to her…and since you can't seem to anything about it…"

Growing irritated with Spike, Jet cut him off. "Hold it right there! No one said you were useless…maybe you should get over yourself…" He cut himself off at the clattering sound that invaded his ears. "Just stand by…I think I found them. And Spike..stay on the ship, I mean it." Ending the transmission Jet took off down the alley.

* * *

Pacing the lounge of the Bebop, Spike chain smoked. "What does he know…I could do a lot more good there than I could here."

"I'm sure Jet can handle it." Caroline offered.

"What the hell do you know?" Spike spat back at her, reaching for another cigarette.

"I know what it means to care and worry. I care for Jet, and I've been worried about him and Faye. " She shot back.

"Seriously." Spike shot back. "I've know Faye a hell of a lot longer than the few months you've known Jet."

"What of it? You two seem to have a pretty odd relationship from what I've seen!" By now Caroline had gotten up from the couch and was mere inches from Spike's face. Now she could clearly see what Jet had been talking about. For a moment she was terrified that Spike might actually harm her, as he closed the small space between them, until he sunk down into the near by chair.

"You're right." His voice lost all emotion as he buried his head in his hands. " Today right before they left….she just wanted to let me know they were leaving, and she told me she loved me…and you know what?"

Caroline arched an eyebrow, not sure how much further she wanted to take the conversation. "What?" she asked apprehensively.

Spike shook his head, not looking up from the floor. "I couldn't even tell her I loved her to her face…you know why?"

Shooting a glance toward Ed, Caroline shrugged as the young hacker offered her no answer. "Why?"

"I was hung up on thoughts of the woman I loved before her. And honestly to me, in that moment that was more important. How fucked up is that?"

Curling up on the couch, Ed now hung on Spike's every word, waiting for him to continue. All she knew of Spike was that fact that he resided on the Bebop, liked booze and cigarettes and jeet kune do, and loved the Swordfish and Faye.

"Well…we all deal with things differently." Caroline took a step forward, gently placing a hand on Spike's shoulder.

" Julia was never mine to love to begin with. Chance or fate, or whatever you call it choose to be a bitch and bring her into my life, but hell, she's dead and gone. But Faye…as long as I've known her she's only ever been mine. I've toyed with her emotions, I should have just told her I had no interest the moment I realized she even felt the slightest for me. But I didn't, maybe I wanted it too somewhere in the back of my mind, but I should have just told her to get bent, spare her the drama and the pain, but I didn't." His eyes remained on the floor. "I don't even know why I am telling you all of this…maybe its because you don't really know me."

When Spike finally looked up at her, Caroline could feel the heart break emanating from the young man. "Sometimes we can't help our feelings, how wrong or right they are." She took a step closer, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"She spent so long hiding behind that wall…well thinking she did, but Faye's not the actress she believes she is." Spike chuckled slightly. " When she loves, whether she knows it or not, she gives her all, and she deserves the same from me…but I don't know if I know how to give her that…How fucked up is that?"

An uncomfortable silence settled over the room, until Ed finally broke it. "It's not. You're just scared."

Spike shifted his gaze to the fiery haired hacker, who was cuddled up with Ein on the couch. _When the hell did she become wise to things like this?_ Though he had to admit to himself that she was partly right, he didn't know how to respond to her statement. Hanging his head, his eyes fixated on the floor. "What the hell do I do?"

Caroline didn't know how to respond to his question but squeezed his shoulder a little harder. She was shocked when the man beside her wrapped his arms around her, his forehead pressed against her side. She was terrified as she watched his shoulders heave slightly as he drew a ragged breath. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn he was crying. Not knowing what else to do, Caroline did the only thing she could think of and gently stroked his hair.

* * *

As Wilson drug her through the alley, Faye used what little strength she could muster to knock over every trash can she could reach, desperate to make any sort of noise that might attract attention to the pair.

Growling angrily, the man shoved her hard into the wall, stilling all movement from her. " Now why would you go and do something like that?"

Back hitting the brick wall behind her, Faye groaned, squinting to focus on Wilson's face. " You're going to kill me." There was no questioning in her voice, it was simply a statement.

"Oh course miss bounty huntress." He grabbed her arm and turned her, twisting the arm in his grasp behind her back, pressing her front against the wall. "But first.." He pulled a knife from his belt and flicked it open, running the side of the blade down her face. "But first, we're going to have us a little fun. What do you think about that?"

Shuddering at the feel of the cool metal on her face, Faye couldn't help but let her mind wander back to a time when she was alone with another potential bounty, Vincent Volaju. She had gotten herself out of that mess on her own, and she could do it again. Her mind reeled, frantically racing to formulate a plot. "I…I'm not married."

" Come now…do you think that really matters now?" Wilson moved the tip of the knife under her chin, grinning as Faye tipped her head back against him to avoid the blade. He took the opportunity to smell her hair, the perverse smile on his face growing.

She wanted to kick this guy in the balls, she wanted a clear mind, and full control over her body, but most of all right now, she wanted to go home. Her head lolled forward, the tip of the knife pressing into her chin, it took all the effort she had in her to tilt her head back once more. "Then do it already." Her voice held a bit of a challenging bite.

Keeping the knife in place, Wilson trailed his free hand around her waist, his fingers creeping under the hem of her shirt. "In due time."

Faye winced, closing her eyes as her blurred vision began to grow darker, waiting for the inevitable.

* * *

Following the sound of clanking metal, Jet raced across the street, leaning against the façade of an old building. Peering into the alley, he spied Wilson with Faye pressed up against the wall. Taking the safety off his gun, he crept along the wall, keeping in the shadows against the wall, ducking behind trashcans, straining his ears to hear the currently distracted bounty.

Watching as Faye came to rest, half conscious against the wall, Jet continued to listen to the conversation, which was by now just Wilson half whispering a steady stream of vulgarities to Faye. With the line 'Just my type' Jet watched as the man's hand began to travel up her skirt, and decided he had seen enough. Shrugging off the purse he still had on his shoulder, he sprung forward, hitting Wilson across the back of the head with his pistol grip. "Maybe I'd be more your type."

Letting go of Faye, who slumped against the wall, Wilson spun with the knife in his hand, slicing across Jet's hand causing him to lose his grip on his pistol.

Jet made a swift motion for his gun, but instead caught a knee in his shoulder, knocking him back. He grabbed Wilson on the way down, pulling him to the ground as well, the knife getting lost in the scuffle. Swinging blindly, Jet felt his fist come into contact with Wilson's face, accompanied by the sickening crunch of his nose.

Pulling away from Jet, Wilson cupped his hand over his bleeding nose for a moment, muttering obscenities under his breath. Blood running down his face, he grabbed for the knife once more rising to his feet. Gripping the knife as tightly as he could in his blood slicked hand, he rushed Jet, who had now gotten back to his feet the two men continuing to tussle.

* * *

Forehead pressed against the cool, damp brick building, Faye marveled at how incredible it felt against her warm skin. She could have sworn she heard Jet's voice a second ago. _Wait! Jet! The bounty!_ Forcing her eyes opened, Faye struggled to focus on the pair of grappling men. Shakily she pulled herself to her knees, watching as Wilson got a good punch in on Jet.

Desperately she looked around for her purse, she needed her gun. Groping around the dimly lit ground before her, Faye's hand made contact with something, something that felt an awful lot like a gun. Turning the gun over in her hands, Faye studied it as if it were a foreign object. Gripping the gun tight against her chest, she slumped back against the wall, the urge to close her eyes winning over again. She smiled dreamily to herself, lost in her thoughts. _I have a gun…I have Jet's gun._

The metallic clank of Wilson's knife hitting the concrete once again, caused Faye to snap her eyes open once again. Once more she was aware of her hazy surroundings. She watched as Wilson went for the knife, rushing Jet with it once more. With all the concentration Faye could muster, she aimed for the bounty, trying to steady her hand for a moment, before pulling the trigger.

Jet hit the ground, and for a moment Faye was horrified that she had hit him instead, until Wilson dropped to his knees, losing the knife for the final time, grabbing the back of his leg. He spun his head around to face Faye, pain etched on his face. " You…You shot me. You crazy…mmm…mmph.." He was cut off when Jet used his distraction to his advantage, grabbing him from behind and putting him in a tight choke hold.

Wilson fought against Jet's tight hold for a few moments before passing out. Removing the unconscious man's shoes, Jet tied his hands and feet with his own shoe laces. He turned to Faye, who looked slightly bewildered. "Nice shootin'."

Tossing the gun aside, Faye leaned her head back against the wall, folding her hands in her lap. "Fuck…I thought I shot you for a second."

Jet chuckled to himself, and used the watch communication unit to reach Caroline back on the Bebop. He gave her their location and had her call the police. Ending his call to her, he moved to sit beside Faye, giving her a sidelong glance. "You ok?"

Faye leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm tired Jet."

Fishing in his pockets for his cigarettes, Jet lit one, and nodded.

"I think he drugged me." Faye mumbled from beside him.

"I think that's safe to say." Jet gave the unconscious bounties leg a kick. He glanced over to Faye who appeared to have dozed off. Taking several long slow drags, Jet smoked in silence, until he felt Faye shift against him, and whisper in his ear.

"Spike…we really shouldn't…what if Jet finds out were blowing off the bounty?" Her lips trailed several soft kisses down his neck.

Jet tensed and pushed her away slightly. "Christ Faye! What the hell?"

"Huh? Jet? Jet!" Faye's eyes went wide with shock and embarrassment, as she dropped her head to her hands. "Jesus…I don't know what the hell he slipped me…"

"Well what ever it was…I would say your having some sorta adverse reaction…I'm pretty sure his goal was to knock you out…not have you all loopy." He watched as Faye leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes closed once more. Scooting back over, he pulled her head back to his shoulder. "Just don't do that again ok?"

Faye managed a weak smirk. "Never."

As Faye drifted off again, Jet lit a cigarette and patiently waited for the police.

* * *

A couple hours later Jet lumbered into the lounge of the Bebop with Faye draped over his shoulder like a duffel bag. He found the room void of all life, save for Spike dozing in the chair. Shaking the young man gently with the hand of his cybernetic arm, Jet roused him from his sleep. " Hey…wake up."

Squinting a little Spike rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms above his head, watching as Jet deposited Faye on the couch. "Is she ok?" He hoped the concern hadn't been to easily read.

"Yeah, she should be just fine. Wilson drugged her, she's kinda out of it, probably just needs to sleep it off." Pulling a pack of smokes from his pocket, Jet lit one and toss the box to Spike. "Where is everyone?"

Nodding his appreciation as he lit a cigarette for himself, Spike shrugged. "Everyone went to bed a bit ago."

"Yeah, well it's been a long night…I think I'll head that way myself." Jet continued to smoke as he turned to leave the room.

"Hey Jet."

The older man stopped in his tracks. "Yeah?"

"Thanks…I mean for lookin' out for her."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Jet's mouth. " Anytime buddy. Night Spike."

Watching Jet's bulky frame vanish down the hall, Spike turned his attention back to the passed out woman on the couch. Cigarette clamped tightly between his teeth, he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her, smirking around the smoke. "Ya know….you're an awful lot of trouble…" Setting his cigarette down in the ashtray, he turned back to Faye. Gently he brushed her hair away from her face, and leaned in, kissing her forehead. " But I love you anyway."

Heading back for the chair, he paused and opted to sit on the floor beside the couch instead. Faye occasionally shifted behind him, mumbling incoherent things for the next couple of hours. Spying the deck of cards still on the table, he dealt himself a hand of solitaire and began whistling an obscure tune as he played. Halfway through his third game, he paused mid play as the irony of the situation dawned on him. He thought back to a time when he had been the one passed on the couch, Faye watching over him, playing solitaire and humming a tune to herself. He grinned as he recalled how he had told her she sung off key, and how pissed she had been. It had been a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

The sound of Faye shifting about again drew him out of his thoughts, as he peered back over his shoulder at her, this time his gaze was met by a pair of sleepy green eyes. He grinned like a fool. " About time you woke up."

"I'm on the Bebop?"

Spike chuckled at the confusion in her voice. " And I see you're as observant as ever."

"Shut up Lunkhead." She mumbled against the cushion of the couch. "What about Wilson?"

"You guys got him. Jet said you kept him from getting his ass beat." A slightly prideful smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. " I didn't doubt you could though."

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Faye rolled back over without another word, remaining silent.

Figuring she had dozed back off, Spike continued his game, until after sometime, Faye spoke once more.

" You're a liar." Her voice was flat, void of any emotion.

"Come again?"

"You heard me…You're a liar."

Setting the cards down, Spike still didn't turn to face her. "What exactly did I lie about?"

"When you told me once that the past didn't matter. When you said you weren't going to face Vicious to die. When you said you were ready to let go of Julia…you proved that earlier today. You can't even come back to Mars without shutting me out. " Her voice cracked slightly as she continued. "I can't stay on this roller coaster...all of the back and forth, never knowing which Spike I'll see today. Is it going to be the sarcastic, laid back Spike that loves me? Or the lovelorn, moody Spike that shuts me out of his life?"

Sighing heavily, Spike reached for his cigarettes, and then reluctantly pulled his hand back. "So you've been thinking over there that whole time?"

Faye didn't answer for what felt like an eternity. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I can't do this anymore Spike. I'm leaving in the morning."

Spike felt a knot form in his stomach, as he licked his lips, his mouth impossibly dry. "Wh..where are you going to go? Back to Katie's?" He kicked himself mentally, as that was the last thing he was concerned about, there were a million things he wanted to say to her, but the words couldn't seem to free them self from his brain.

"I don't know." Sitting up slowly, she pushed herself up from the couch, fighting the dizziness that accompanied her movement. "I'm going to bed though." She needed to get out of this room, and in a hurry.

"I'll sleep on the couch." He wanted to yell at her, to tell her she was being stupid, but he knew she was right. He wanted to beg her to stay, but he knew he had long exhausted that option with his actions over the course of their relationship. Spike watched as she took a few wobbly steps, still a little disoriented as she grabbed onto the chair for stability. Shaking his head, he got up from the floor, and scooping her up, heading down the hall. Her added weight increased his slight limp with each step. " At least let me help you."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Faye buried her face against his chest, terrified of looking in his eyes. She was afraid of what she might see in them, but more afraid of what he would see in hers. He smelt of soap, cigarettes, sweat, and beer; a unique blend that could only be summed up as Spike. It was a scent that had grown to be source of comfort, and despite the situation, that hadn't changed.

As they entered their room, Spike set her down on the bed, and she heard him clear his throat nervously, as he looked around the room at anything but her. "I guess I should go get some sleep…uhh…G'night Faye."

He looked so lost, something she was not used to seeing from the lanky cowboy. Closing her eyes tightly, Faye drew a deep breath, opening them again as she exhaled a sigh. She reached for Spike's arm, stopping him before he could leave. "Wait." She knew if she really wanted this, she should let him leave. "Stay with me…one more time. Please."

Nodding slowly, letting her words process, Spike undressed, climbing under the covers beside her. He was at a loss for words, he was a man defeated. He felt Faye shift, as she propped herself up on her hands, leaning over him. He felt soft strands of her hair brush his face as she leaned in pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss that was repeated over and over with an innocent desperation.

He looked into her eyes like he was seeing her clearer than he ever had for the first time in his life. Shifting her body beneath his, he did the only thing he could, he made love to her. He gave his whole self to her, and loved her completely within their gentle motions. He kept his eyes locked on hers, fearing it would be the last time they share something like this. He wanted to remember the way her face looked, the way her hands felt on his skin, the way his name fell from her lips. He wanted to memorize everything about her.

* * *

Sometime later, tangled in the thin sheets of their bed, they clung to each other as if it were their last living day. With his forehead pressed against her neck, Spike tightened his arms around her. "I love you." His voice was just above a whisper, his lips ghosting over her skin. Faye remained silent, and Spike felt the knot return to the pit of his stomach. He felt his eyes burn, and he knew Faye felt his tears on her skin as he silently cried, only from the way her body tensed and then relaxed, her arms pulling him tighter against her. From the slight change in her breathing, he knew she was crying as well, though neither spoke a word.

In the silence, Spike found that he wasn't sure if he believed in God or a higher power, but he hoped with all he had in him that there was someone out there; as he prayed silently to himself that she would still be there with him in the morning.


	19. Crystalised

A thin layer of haze filled the air of the Bebop's kitchen, its only companion the heavy laughter that bounced off the walls.

Grinning over her cup of coffee, Caroline watched as a befuddled Jet rubbed the back of his neck, staring down at the charred remains of his first attempt of a pancake. "We can just call that one a practice pancake, I'm sure the rest will turn out just fine." Taking a sip from her mug, she snickered slightly. " Besides, with an apron like that, there is no way you can't whip up something tasty."

Scraping the burnt cake from the skillet, Jet set it on a near by plate and turned to Caroline, in all his pink aproned glory. "Hey, you could always make breakfast ya know." He gestured back toward the stove top with the spatula in his hand. "I think I recall some sort of adage about a woman's place being in the kitchen." He winked as he flashed her a smirk.

"Is it time yet?" Ed clutched the bowl of pancake batter on her lap, from her seat atop the counter, her spindly legs swinging back and forth impatiently.

"Yes Ed. Go for it." Jet watched as the girl spooned a glob of batter into the skillet complete with sound effects for dramatic effect. Taking a drink from his coffee, he smiled to himself at the scene in the room. To an outward observer it would look almost like a pleasant picturesque morning with a loving family.

The analogy only deepened the smile on the face of the burly man. He felt a warmth from with in that he wasn't sure he had ever felt in his adult life, and it was exciting. His steely eyes fixing on the first burnt pancake, he grabbed the plate, studying his cooking gone awry. "Well, I think it's safe to say we should toss this one."

"Ooohhhh! No! save it for Spike-person!" Ed grinned sinisterly from her counter top perch. "Maybe he will share with Faye-Faye!"

Jet rolled his eyes slightly wondering if his two missing shipmates were ever going to make an appearance, and took another sip of his coffee. " Well if you snooze you lose. If those two lazy bums can't make it out in time for breakfast, it'll just go to someone more deserving." Grabbing the plate he set it down on the floor in front of Ein.

The corgi wagged his stumpy tail and sniffed the offending object on the plate. He shot a confused look up at Jet before giving a low whine and flattening his ears, slinking away.

"Ungrateful beast." Jet muttered under his breath, setting the plate back on the counter, just in time to flip the pancake on the skillet, which was in danger of burning much like its predecessor. He whirled back around at the sound of a stifled laugh from the table. " Don't even…"

Caroline just grinned, shaking her head. "Hey I didn't say a thing."

"Jet-Person! It's going to burn!"

Sliding the pancake on to the plate beside the stove he shrugged. "You ladies are gonna make me lose the rest of my hair before the day is done." Jet chuckled as Ed globbed more batter into the skillet. If he could have a morning like this every morning, the departure of the rest of his hair would be well worth it.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Spike felt a familiar weight and warmth on his chest. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he looked down at the top of Faye's head resting on his shoulder. Slowly he let out a sigh of relief. _She's still here._ He held his breath as Faye shifted against him, her hand splaying across his chest, he let the breath out as he realized she was still asleep.

He spied Caroline's ring still on her finger from the bounty hunt the night before. He felt a twinge of anger at that creep Wilson for drugging her, part of him hoped that had been the fueling factor behind her decision last night. Unfortunately he knew better than that.

Gingerly he traced his fingers along the stone, and the band, Faye shifted against him again, murmuring something softly in her sleep. Gently he kissed the top of her head, and brought his arm softly around her. He caught a glimpse of her father's ring on his finger, a prideful smile on his face as he recalled the night she gave it to him. He pulled it off, switching it to his opposite hand. Slowly he laced his fingers with hers, glancing down the rings on both their fingers, their hands resting on his chest still.

His heart raced as the implication of his actions sank in. It thrilled him and terrified him all at the same time. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He swallowed the lump forming in his throat as a slight wave of nausea passed through him while his mind entertained his bizarre fantasy for a few moments more.

Shifting slightly in Spike's arms, Faye opened her eyes slowly. She could feel the warm skin of his shoulder beneath her cheek, and felt the steady rise and fall of his chest under her hand, enough to know that he was awake. Slowly she shifted her gaze up to him, met by his perplexed facial expression as he gazed at their hands.

Sensing Faye's eyes on him, Spike quickly let go of her hand, shifting uncomfortably against the pillow bunched under his head. "You're still here."He stated matter of factly.

Shrugging Spike's arm off of her, Faye slowly sat up, dragging the sheet with her, covering her nude body. "Yeah."

With his eyes fixed on the ceiling, Spike let out yet another sigh, finally peering at Faye from the corner of his eye. She sat hugging her knees to her chest, her eyes straight ahead at the wall ahead of her. "You're still leaving?"

Silence was his only answer, and for several agonizing moments, neither of them even moved. Finally Faye pushed up from the bed, and headed for the dresser, digging through the drawers. Spike watched as she dressed, still with out a word. Reaching around on the floor, he felt around for a discarded pair of sweats, pulling them on, he sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Faye began to shove several articles of clothing into a duffel bag. " Damn it Faye…say something to me!"

Continuing to pack a few more belongings, Faye remained silent still. Spike's irritation was growing, as an overwhelming sense of panic was starting to set in. _She's leaving…stop her you idiot! _He wanted to yell at her, to tell her that it was all a bunch of bullshit,to try to talk some sense into her, but he couldn't muster the energy to do so. All the words bounced around in his head, but died somewhere in his throat. He was all at once completely defeated.

He had been shot, stabbed, had the shit beaten out of him, and always managed to bounce back. He had been through hell and back and made it out alive, and yet this woman was his undoing. The more he thought about it, the more he knew that wasn't true. He was his own undoing.

He couldn't find one single rational reason why she shouldn't go, the more he thought about it. He didn't know how she had put up with him this long, he wasn't sure he would be able to if the roles were reversed. He had given her nothing but words, no actions, only false hope. If she needed to go, who was he to stand in her way?

"Why are you going?" He already knew the answer.

"I have to do it Spike." She didn't bother to look up from her packing.

He felt a shiver run up his spine, and goosebumps rise on his arms at the slight familiarity of the conversation. _Nice try...I fed you that bullshit line once babe._

He suddenly felt pathetic, almost crazy, he had no control over this and he hated it. _This isn't me…then again…who the hell am I now? Fuck if I know. _Resting his elbows on his knees, he let his gaze fall to the floor. _I let myself love again…and now I'm losing the woman again…Just like Julia…No, this is different, she's dead. Julia was taken, Faye's running off. _He kicked himself mentally, and cringed inwardly at his thoughts. _She's leaving because you can't let go..Julia…this is all her fault…No, you said it yourself…she's dead, this is no ones fault but your own._

He wrung his hands, looking at the ring on his finger, he then did something that would probably make both of them question his sanity. He blurted out the craziest words he had ever heard fall from his own lips. "Marry me." It wasn't a question, simply a desperate demand. His eyes remained on the floor, until he heard the duffel bag drop. Slowly he lifted his head to meet her bewildered gaze.

Faye stared at the man seated on the edge of the bed with a dumbfounded expression. She knew she thought he had said, but certainly she had to have misunderstood something. " What…What did you say?"

He shifted his mismatched eyes back to the floor, and took a deep breath, forcing those crazy words out once more as fast as he could as he exhaled. "MarrymeFaye." He turned his eyes back to her, scanning her face for any positive indication that he hadn't totally lost his mind. He watched as the dumbstruck look on her face, twisted into one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen her wear, he felt his heart drop immediately.

"Spike…" slowly she made her way across the small room, coming to stand directly before him. "No.."

Tentatively she ran her fingers through his hair before softly resting her hands on his shoulders. "That's not going to fix anything, and we both know it."

He knew damn well that she was right. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against her stomach. "I love you Faye."

Bowing her head, Faye kissed the top of his head, before resting her forehead against his hair. Breathing in a scent that was completely entirely Spike. "I know you do."

He sighed, his words muffled against her shirt. " I guess for some people that just isn't enough to get them through is it?"

Faye closed her eyes forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. She traced her fingers along the back of his neck.

Keeping his forehead pressed against her middle, he slipped the ring off his finger forcing it into the palm of her hand. "This is yours."

Faye let out a deep breath. She handed the band back to him. "Keep it."

Spike set the ring on the night stand, and slipped his arms back around her. "This is it…isn't it?"

"I don't know Spike, honestly."

For the briefest of moments, he tightened his grip on her before pushing her away, exiting the room without another word, leaving Faye alone to finish packing.

* * *

"Ya know…I was thinking…when you guys drop me back off. My cousin has a vacation cabin up in the mountains. I'm sure he'd let me use it…we, I mean all of us could go, like a vacation. Sledding, hot chocolate, the whole nine yards."

Jet rinsed another dish and passed it to Caroline who was drying them. " Oh yeah? Well that sounds nice." Rinsing off the last plate, he passed it over and shut off the water. " At least I think so. I'll ask Spike and Faye about it….if they ever wake up that is."

As if on cue, Spike lumbered into the kitchen, ignoring the presence of the other two adults as he grabbed a cup of coffee and seated himself at the table.

"Morning Spike." Jet was almost startled at how gleeful his tone was.

The young man remained silent, taking a long drink from his mug.

" There's still some pancakes left if you're hungry." Caroline added.

"Not hungry."

Jet turned slowly to eye the lanky cowboy. Spike and not hungry were two things that never went hand in hand. He arched a questioning eyebrow. " How's Faye feeling?"

"Fine."

"She still sleeping?"

"No. She's packing."

"Oh, are you guys going somewhere?" Caroline wiped her hands off on the dish towel, as she set the plate in her hands down on the rack beside the sink.

"She is." Spike fished in his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, as he lit one, he inhaled deeply. He spoke again on the exhale. " I'm not."

"What do you…" Caroline was cut short when Jet placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head sternly.

"Hey uhh…Caroline…did you still want to learn about trimming bonsai?" He nodded, signaling her to play along.

"Umm..Yeah! I did."

The two quickly made their exit, leaving the brooding young man alone with his coffee, cigarettes and thoughts.

* * *

A few hours later, Spike had pried himself away from chain smoking and coffee to aimlessly wandered around the ship. As he passed by the hangar, he watched as Faye tossed her bag into the Redtail and began her goodbyes to the rest of the crew.

He lingered in the door way, making eye contact with her as Ed clung to her, asking her to bring a surprise for her when she came back.

He wanted to stop her, to promise her that he would be the man she deserved, but he wasn't even sure he could do that himself. There were a million other things he wanted to say to her, but none of them mattered any more. A Few more moments of eye contact, and he walked away, he had already said his goodbyes last night. _And that sure worked out well._

Meandering down the hall, he entered their, no, his room and shut the door behind him. His head leaned back against the cold metal with a thud. Taking a deep breath in through his mouth, he exhaled hard through his nose, his hands clenched at his sides. His eyes fell shut as he heard the faint sound of the Redtail taking off. _She really did it._

Pushing off from the door, he found himself filled with anger. He wanted to punch something, or someone. Stalking across the room, he grabbed the sheets on the bed, wildly pulling them off. He flipped the mattress to the floor, kicking it while yelling a steady stream of obscenities and incomprehensible words.

Spying the ring on the night stand, he picked it up, holding it between his fingers, studying it, breathing heavily like a mad man. He closed his fingers around it, holding it tight for a moment before throwing it as hard as he could at the opposite wall.

As he listened to the metallic pings as it bounced a few times, he sank down against the mattress that now lay in the middle of the room. He lit a cigarette, and grinned like a mad man as he inhaled. Blowing the smoke out through his nose he surveyed the destruction he had caused with his own hands, somehow he felt oddly satiated and calm.

* * *

Hours later, after a long nap, Spike found himself on the flight deck, fishing pole in hand. His long legs dangled over the edge and he squinted at the bright sunlight reflecting of the surface of the choppy water. His mind wandered back the last time he had fished. It had been during the makeshift camping weekend he and Faye had, when he had tried to teach her proper technique and she had hooked him in the back. He smiled faintly at the memory, that had been the start of all this madness.

He caught a glimpse of a pale band of skin on his tan hand that the ring had occupied. He felt a dull ache in his chest and soon felt an accompanying tear slide down the bridge of his nose. Angrily he wiped it away with a deep sigh, turning his eyes back to water.

He briefly wondered what it would be like just to sink below the surface into the cold embrace of the sea, and just disappear. He pondered where his water logged corpse would wash up, or would he just vanish forever below the depths.

He tensed as he sensed someone approaching, breaking him out his macabre thoughts. It was far to quiet to be Jet, and he hoped it wasn't Caroline, the last thing he wanted to do was discuss his 'feelings'.

"Where are all the fish Spike-person?"

A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he got his answer. "Your guess is as good as mine kiddo."

Plopping down on the deck beside Spike, Ed mimicked his posture, her legs dangling over the side. She remained silent for a moment, and though Spike stared straight ahead at the water, he could feel her eyes on him. " Spike-person is sad."

"That's a fucking understatement." he chuckled dryly and shoved a cigarette between his lips, digging in his pocket for a lighter.

Ed leaned her head on his shoulder, and Spike tensed at the close proximity but allowed it. "It's ok…Edward gets sad too."

"What do you have to be sad about?" Spike lit his cigarette, regretting his statement a little, as he knew her life was about as far from normal as the rest of them.

"Edward is sad that Faye-Faye left…and other things too." Picking up the pack of cigarettes she absentmindedly looked them over. "Edward has never kissed a boy…maybe she never will." She gave a slightly over dramatic sigh.

Spike held back a laugh. "Christ kid…your what? Thirteen? That should be the least of your worries…besides, us boys are nothing but trouble. Trust me."

"I'm fourteen now."

"Oh...Well still…plenty of time to worry about that shit Ed."

Ed nodded and watched as Spike smoked watching the smoke curl and dissipate into the air. She studied the pack of cigarettes again, pulling one from the pack, and then putting it back again. "What does it taste like?"

"What this?" Spike motioned with the cigarette in his hand.

Ed shook her head. " Yeah."

Looking back over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone, Spike arched a curious eyebrow. He handed the stick over to Ed. " Try it for yourself." He couldn't help but feel a little guilty at what he had just suggested. When he was the same age as the girl, he was already set on a path to self destruction, and here he was offering her a drag off his cigarette. _Role model of the year Spiegel._

Ed looked at the smoldering end of the cigarette in awe, and looked back to Spike with a questioning glance. When he nodded in affirmation, she gave her best effort at taking a drag, coughing hard and gagging slightly. "It's gross." She turned back to Spike with watery eyes, still coughing a little.

Taking the cigarette back, Spike took a long drag. "All the more reason to never take it up in the first place. And don't tell Jet, he'd skin me alive."

Stifling another cough, Ed nodded furiously, but remained silent for several minutes, her head leaned back on Spike's shoulder. Finally she spoke. "Don't worry….Faye-Faye will come back. I know it. She loves you."

"Ya know, I hope you're right kid." He doubted she fully understood or even had an inkling as to the depth of the shit he and Faye were going through. But he found that he really could appreciate the optimism right about now.

With out warning, Ed leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek. Spike scooted over, shooting her a concerned and confused look. She returned his perplexed look with a wide grin, and a faint blush on her cheeks. " Now Edward has kissed a boy." She pushed herself up from the dock, and started to head back inside, stopping for a moment. "Don't tell Faye-Faye though…I don't think she would be very happy."

Spike chuckled a little. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me Ed."

She smiled. "Try to cheer up Spike-person." With that she scampered off back inside.

Tossing the remainder of his cigarette into the water below, Spike looked up at the blue sky. Flopping on his back, Spike kept his eyes trained on the sky wondering what Faye was doing. _God damn I miss her._ He didn't know how to fix things, but he was bound and determined to make things right this time around.


End file.
